Pokémon Rouge: Le temps des Légendes
by Dragonfeu
Summary: Une team Rocket redoutable et parfaitement organisée face à un Conseil Quatre à la dérive. Dans les rues de Kanto, deux rivaux s'affrontent, le coeur plein de doutes et la tête pleine de rêves. Mais ce sont les pokemon de Red qui vous le diront le mieux: on ne devient pas une légende si facilement... 60 chapitres prévus (hebdomadaire).
1. Là où eux commencent

**Avertissements.**

Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

Cette fanfiction se base principalement sur le jeu vidéo pokémon Rouge/Bleu, avec quelques références à pokémon Rouge Feu/Vert Feuille et quelques très rares références à pokémon Let's go pikachu/évoli.

Les personnages principaux sont dépeints de façon à être les plus fidèles possible au canon des jeux vidéos. Vous trouverez beaucoup de dialogues inspirés des jeux vidéos. Vous y trouverez également des libertés bien sûr...

Le lexique usuel de stratégie pokémon est utilisé, n'hésitez pas à demander la définition d'un terme en commentaire si vous ne le comprenez pas.

Aucune référence sexuelle. Attention , langage parfois très familier.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour :

-les fautes de syntaxe, quand celles-ci ne sont pas voulues.

-les fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais laissées passer.

-les erreurs de données stratégiques même si j'essaie d'être le plus précis possible.

Chapitres publiés à intervalle régulier (hebdomadaire).

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence**

_Salamèche_

Depuis que je suis petit...enfin, je suis encore petit certe, pas petit par la taille, attention, je suis même grand pour un salamèche, vous savez ? mais je suis encore petit par l'âge, c'est ce que je veux dire...Bref, depuis que je suis petit, je sais qu'un destin exceptionnel m'attend.

En fait, c'est normal. Je suis exceptionnel. Je suis objectivement exceptionnel. J'ai été élevé de façon à être exceptionnel. Mes IV sont exceptionnels. Je suis exceptionnellement spécial. Mais je suis fort aussi ! Très fort ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faudrait me dresser sur le physique. Quel dresseur sain d'esprit m'utiliserait en physique ? Mon spécial est exceptionnel. Mais je suis aussi très fort. Je suis fort, spécial et _badass_. Je serais peut-être plus badass en dracaufeu, certe. Dracaufeu est totalement badass...Pourquoi la majorité de la population ne jure que par bulbizarre ? Bulbizarre, la coqueluche des dresseurs...bulbizarre, la star des box-offices chez des personnes qui ne sont même pas dresseurs ! Dracaufeu est bien plus badass...alors moi en dracaufeu...cela en serait presque indécent.

J'ai toujours su qu'un destin exceptionnel m'attendait, que je quitterai ce laboratoire dans les bras d'un dresseur totalement badass, un dresseur avec des IV exceptionnels comme les miens, et que s'ouvriraient devant moi les portes du succès et de la gloire.

Je suis né pour devenir une légende.

Alors, pouvez-vous comprendre, l'espace d'un instant, ce que j'ai ressenti, cette déception intense, cette rancune envers mon éleveur et envers la vie entière quand j'ai vu mon dresseur pour la première fois ?

En fait, j'ai d'abord vu une casquette rouge minable.

Puis j'ai vu son regard rempli de joie, son sourire niais, comme si Noël avait été avancé en septembre. Il me portait à bout de bras et toujours ce sourire débile d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il s'appelle Red. Il m'a choisi parce qu'il aime le rouge.

Je suis un pokémon exceptionnel. J'ai des super IV, un super spécial et un super physique.

Cet imbécile m'a choisi parce que JE SUIS ROUGE !

En fait, je suis orange rougeâtre. Et plutôt beau gosse. Je suis badass et mon dresseur est le dresseur le plus minable qu'il soit, avec son jean minable, sa veste rouge minable, sa foutue casquette minable et...c'est un cartable, ce vieux sac brunâtre minable ? J'ai habituellement un regard très doux, mais à ce moment précis, je fais tout pour que mon regard ait 31 niveaux de plus et une humeur massacrante. Mais non, rien n'efface ce sourire d'enfant niais.

-Très bien, Red, tu as choisi salamèche, le pokemon lézard. Attention, il a son petit caractère, mais il fera un parfait compagnon de route. Et toi Blue, lequel vas-tu choisir ?

C'est mon éleveur qui parle. Le professeur Chen. Je l'aime beaucoup, il m'a toujours très bien traité. Enfin, je l'aimais beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il permette à ce...ce magicarpe niaiseux de me choisir (Oh Arceus, il sourit toujours...sortez-moi de là).

Blue s'avance vers la pokéball à coté de la mienne.

-Je vais prendre carapuce. Il a l'avantage du type sur Red, ça va être marrant, dit-il en jetant un regard sournois à mon dresseur.

Voilà. Ce n'est pas compliqué de faire un choix stratégique quand même...Carapuce a été choisi pour son type et j'ai été choisi pour ma couleur...on sent tout de suite quel dresseur a les choses en mains. J'aurais bien aimé faire mon voyage avec Blue. Il respire la confiance en soi. Il a toujours une petite attention envers les pokémon du labo quand il vient voir son grand-père. Même si c'est très fugace. Carapuce sera bien traité. Et bien entrainé.

Mon dresseur me pose à ses pieds et me fait signe de le suivre.

-Bon courage les garçons, lance Chen, amusez-vous bien pendant votre périple, devenez forts et n'oubliez pas de compléter le pokedex, surtout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pépé, répond Blue, pas besoin de Red pour le pokédex, je te l'enverrai très vite dès qu'il sera rempli !

Red ne répond pas à la remarque sarcastique et fait un signe de la main en s'éloignant. Super. Mon dresseur est niais et c'est une chochotte qui ne répond même pas aux provocations. Je vois du coin de l'oeil carapuce qui me regarde avec un petit air supérieur et...moqueur ?

Carapuce se fiche de moi !

Mon dresseur est en train de partir et carapuce se fiche de moi, moi le superbe salamèche badass et promis à un brillant avenir. Il se fiche de moi car il sait qu'il vient de me voler mon avenir et la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est suivre ces baskets minables et rouges (rha, tout est rouge!) qui appartiennent à mon dresseur minable qui ne relève pas les provocations et...

-Attends une seconde Red !

Blue s'est avancé au milieu du labo. Red s'arrête au moment où il avait une main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourne.

-Et si on testait nos pokémon ? Premier combat pour s'échauffer un peu avant de partir, ça te dit ? Ou t'as trop peur pour cela ?

Au fond du labo, le professeur Chen soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Blue ait un tel culot. Carapuce vient immédiatement se placer devant son dresseur dans une position de défi. Je lève les yeux vers le mien, m'attendant presque à le voir hausser les épaules et sortir du labo. Mais il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné. Et bien qu'il ne sourit plus (Oh Arceus, merci!) il y a dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'ai pas encore vue. Une petite lueur qui me plait. Je l'avoue. Je ne peux pas tout détester chez mon dresseur j'imagine. Et à ma grande surprise il acquiesce.

Mon cœur fait un bond, je le sens cogner fort, fort, dans ma petite poitrine. Enfin ma poitrine n'est pas si petite pour un salamèche. Vous ai-je dit que j'étais un pokémon fort physiquement ? Ma poitrine est plus petite que celle de carapuce, néanmoins. Je m'en aperçois maintenant que je suis face au pokémon eau. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la carapace de carapuce à l'air dur. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas une carapace ? Les carapaces sont tellement pratiques...

Le professeur Chen pousse un second soupir :

-D'accord les garçons mais pas d'imprudence ! Et si vous voyez votre pokemon allait mal, utilisez une potion !

Pfff, les potions c'est pour les faibles...Je me tourne vers mon dresseur. A-t-il prévu une potion au moins ?

-Génial, lance Blue avec un grand sourire arrogant, alors c'est parti carapuce !

-Go ! Salamèche !

C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix de mon dresseur. Il a une voix peu forte mais claire.

-Carapuce, lance charge !

-Salamèche, griffe !

Je ne connais qu'une seule attaque et elle est physique. Heureusement que je suis fort. Mais je suis aussi bien plus rapide que carapuce et je le prends de vitesse. Malheureusement, carapuce encaisse bien, grâce à cette fichue carapace.

-Griffe encore !

-Carapuce charge !

Il n'y a pas de stratégie. Il faut taper, taper, taper. Les charges me font mal et m'envoient au sol assez facilement. Carapuce a un regard déterminé et mon feu bout à l'intérieur de moi. C'est stupide mais c'est comme si ce combat allait déterminer notre chemin. Notre avenir. Aucun de nous deux ne veut perdre. Surtout pas.

Je prends le rugissement de carapuce à 2cm de mes oreilles et je sais que ma défense vient de baisser très dangereusement alors que je suis déjà affaibli. Je jette un œil à mon dresseur. Je n'arrive pas à bien voir son visage sous sa casquette. Mais quand je parviens à capter son regard dans l'ombre de la visière, il n'y a dedans aucune hésitation. Je sais pourquoi. Il a confiance en ma vitesse. Et c'est stratégique.

Alors je fonce sur carapuce qui s'apprêtait à lancer sa charge et lui assène une longue et profonde entaille avec mes petites griffes, si petites, dans sa carapace dure, si dure. Carapuce est KO.

-Quoi?! S'écrit Blue. Incroyable ! Je n'ai pas pris le bon pokémon !

Je retourne près de mon dresseur qui me prend dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Les paroles de Blue semblent résonner dans le labo. Carapuce est KO mais pas évanoui et toujours sorti de sa pokéball. Il a entendu. Et son regard en dit long. Les paroles résonnent et ces paroles le blessent bien plus que mes griffes. Il capte mon regard et me montre férocement les dents. Il a perdu, il a déçu son dresseur et il ne veut pas de ma pitié.

Je regarde mon dresseur. J'ai gagné et il est fier de moi. Mais si on avait perdu, il n'aurait pas regretté son choix. Il connaît mon type. Il connaît mes stats. Il connaît ma vitesse. Je le sais maintenant. C'est stratégique. Mais si on avait perdu, il n'aurait pas regretté son choix. Il m'a choisi pour ma couleur. Et il n'y a rien de stratégique là-dedans.


	2. Lui a un coup de foudre!

**Chapitre 2 : Lui a le coup de foudre.**

_Salamèche_

J'ai tout simplement détesté aller chez Red. Je crois que j'ai un petit soucis de sociabilisation. Je dis que c'est moi le soucis car la maman de Red est absolument adorable. Elle a tout fait pour que je me sente bien. Elle était tellement niaise...je sais d'où Red tient ce coté là. Il n'y avait pas de papa. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de papa. C'est un peu triste quand j'y pense. En tout cas Red était très gentil, la maman de Red était très gentil, tout le monde avait le sourire niais sur le visage et c'était abominable. J'ai cramé une chaise de cuisine. Red m'a renvoyé dans ma pokéball. Est-ce ma faute si j'ai un soucis de sociabilisation ?

Bref, nous sommes en route pour Jadielle, sur une route en côte qui semble être le paradis des roucools et des rattatas. C'est de l'entrainement facile. Aucun ne fait le poids face à moi. Ca a posé quelques soucis quand Red a voulu en attraper. J'ai tendance à les one-shot. Avec griffe. Physique. 40 de puissance seulement. Mais je suis tellement fort...

Je m'arrête pour attendre mon dresseur qui est en retard. Il discute avec une employée d'une boutique de Jadielle qui descendait vers Bourg-Palette. En réalité non. Il ECOUTE une employée de boutique. Comme il a ECOUTE toutes les personnes que nous avons croisées. La casquette sur le yeux.

J'ai remarqué quelque chose. Mon dresseur ne parle pas. En fait, il peut parler. Il parle à sa mère. Il me parle à moi. Ce ne sont pas de grands discours mais il n'est pas physiologiquement mué. Mais à l'extérieur, avec des personnes étrangères...rien ne sort. Ou presque. Oui, non, merci. Le regard baissé, la casquette bien descendue.

Aurait-il des soucis de sociabilisation ? Heureusement qu'il est avec un pokémon fort comme moi. Il se serait fait manger tout cru par les scouts avec bulbizarre. Je ne suis pas jaloux de bulbizarre. Bulbizarre est un pokémon tellement...enjoué...populaire...adoré...Red et moi nous avons un petit soucis de sociabilisation. Bulbizarre ne pourrait jamais comprendre ça.

J'agite la flamme de ma queue avec joie. Nous sommes presque à Jadielle où nous allons pouvoir faire une pause. J'ai bien progressé dans mon entrainement et Red a attrapé ses premiers pokémon. Mieux que tout, j'ai ma première attaque feu. Spéciale en plus. Tout est parfait.

Ne vous dites jamais que tout est parfait. Jamais.

-PIKA !

Mais qu'est-ce que fait un pikachu sur la route 1? Un PIKACHU ? Sur la ROUTE 1 ?

-PIKACHU!CHUU !

En plus il est bruyant, il me casse les oreilles.

Red s'est arrêté net, et il est bouche-bée. Le pokédex nous a indiqué que nous ne trouverions des pikachu que dans la forêt de Jade. Celui-là a du s'égarer et de bien loin.

-PIKAAAA !

Oh pitié...

-Go ! Salamèche ! Lance griffe !

J'aurais préféré lancer flammêche. J'aurais inauguré ma belle attaque. Bon, les pikachu sont des crêpes. Aucune défense, aucun bulk. Un bon coup de griffe bien placé et mes oreilles seront sauvées. Je suis évidemment plus rapide et je tape avec force. Mais alors que mes griffes s'enfoncent dans sa chair tendre, un choc terrible me paralyse avec une intense douleur. Je recule d'un bond en secouant la tête. Soudain, je me sens tellement engourdi...

-C'est le talent statik, salamèche, me lance mon dresseur. Il t'a paralysé.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Non seulement ce petit rat jaune minable m'a paralysé mais en plus il n'est même pas encore KO. Il doit lui rester un souffle pour se tenir debout mais peu importe, il se tient toujours debout, et prêt à attaquer en plus.

-Pikachu !

Je le déteste. Et je suis moins rapide que lui maintenant. Ses poches rouges crépitent sur ses joues. Il va me lancer éclair.

-Piikaaaa...

J'ai toujours détesté l'électricité, vous savez...

Soudain, une pokéball vole au-dessus de ma tête et rebondit sur le pikachu. Evidemment, c'est pour cela que Red n'a pas demandé flammêche. Je prie. Fort. Pour que la pokéball s'ouvre. Elle ne s'ouvre pas. Je crois que j'aurais préféré me prendre un éclair en pleine tête. Red jubile.

Et ce n'est PAS parfait du tout.

Je suis sûr que tous les bulbizarre de la terre adoreraient Jadielle. Bourg-Palette est minable, Jadielle est niaise. Jadielle a de jolies fleurs au coin des rues, Jadielle a une école toute jolie en centre-ville avec des professeurs heureux et des enfants heureux, Jadielle a une arène cachée par une haie bien coupée qui est toujours fermée. Le champion ne doit pas assumer. Aucun dresseur un minimum talentueux ne poserait ses bagages dans une ville aussi...niaise. Red tourne autour de l'arène pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Un vieillard qui était assis sur un banc a finalement pitié de lui :

-Tu sais mon petit, l'arène ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule...cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu de champion là-dedans...et pourtant je reste assis là bien souvent, tu sais...

Red hoche la tête et se dandine sur ses pieds. Je crois qu'il fait ça quand il veut dire quelque chose mais que les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

-Tu te demandes qui est le champion ? Eh bien tu sais mon petit, même moi je n'en sais rien !

Red fait un rapide signe de tête en guise de salutation et se dirige vers le centre pokémon. Jadielle est définitivement tombée au fin fond de ma considération.

Je déteste les centres pokémon. Il y a toujours plein de monde, l'infirmière me tripote pour me soigner et elle me parle. Gentiment. Et elle attend que dans ma vulnérabilité, sur la table de soin, je fasse des choses niaises. Comme bulbizarre. Bulbizarre ferait des choses niaises. Il agiterait ses lianes avec un grand sourire et tout le monde accourerait pour lui faire une caresse et demander plein de renseignements à mon dresseur. Moi, tout ce que je peux agiter, c'est ma queue en flamme. Et si je fais cela, c'est les pompiers qui accoureront pour stopper un incendie. Donc je passe pour un pokémon grincheux et personne ne parle à mon dresseur. Je ne suis PAS grincheux. Et Red n'est PAS muet. Nous avons simplement un petit soucis de sociabilisation, d'accord ?

-PIKACHUUU !

Oh non. Arceus. Pitié.

Comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier ? C'est le dernier de l'équipe qui passe en soin. Il saute dans les bras de l'infirmière et il attire tous les regards. L'infirmière rigole :

-Doucement, petit pikachu, tu es bien mignon dis moi...Il est terrible votre pikachu, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil vers Red.

Je suis sûr que cela va ennuyer mon dresseur. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle. Mais non, pas du tout ! Il sourit et il a le regard fier, comme un papa devant le premier dessin écoeurant de son enfant. Il est à nouveau niais ! Ce pikachu rend mon dresseur niais. Et pikachu rigole, et l'infirmière rigole et les gens...Finalement Red remet pikachu dans sa pokéball et sans un mot se dirige vers le PC. Il reste un espoir. Red va choisir qui reste ou non dans l'équipe. Pour cela, il place les 3 nouvelles pokéballs dans le PC et prend connaissance de toutes les données sur ses pokémon. Je me mets sur la pointe de mes griffes arrières pour voir l'écran. Rattata et roucool sont inintéressants. Je prie pour pikachu. Qu'il ait des IV bien nuls. Et une nature bien nulle aussi.

Il a des IV parfaits. Il est jovial. Bien sûr qu'il est jovial...ce pokémon est plus parfait que moi. Il est plus parfait que je ne le serais jamais. Red doit le considérer comme un cadeau du ciel. Ca doit être pour cela qu'une fois sa pokéball ouverte, il s'installe bien au-dessus de moi sur les épaules de mon dresseur. Et il n'a même pas l'air arrogant. Il me lance un regard joyeux. Il est jovial...

**Notes**

Et allez-vous deviner la nature de notre cher Salamèche ? ;)

Nous découvrirons la jovialité de Pikachu la prochaine fois !


	3. Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (1ère partie)

**Chapitre 3 : Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (1ère partie)**

_Pikachu_

Le plus beau jour de ma vie sera toujours celui où mon dresseur m'a capturé. Je crois que je le raconterai à tous mes pichu quand je serai plus âgé. J'étais en train de m'échapper de la forêt de Jade et il est apparu, puissant et sûr de lui et j'ai tout de suite su que ça marcherait entre lui et moi. C'est le destin, je vous dis.

Je n'ai pas eu une vie très facile jusqu'à présent. La forêt de Jade n'est pas l'endroit le plus sympathique de Kanto. Il y fait sombre, tout est trop calme, trop isolé. Et les dresseurs qui s'y rendent sont plus intéressés par les pokémon insectes que par les pikachu trop remuants.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une chance de tourner la page sur cette vie d'ermite, et je compte bien m'en saisir.

Mon dresseur a loué une chambre dans le centre pokémon mais il a tenu à faire une balade autour de Jadielle avant la tombée de la nuit. Je l'adore déjà. Il est tellement gentil. Il m'a expliqué que ma plus grande force résidait en ma vitesse. Je le savais déjà mais j'ai fait comme si je le découvrais pour lui faire plaisir. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de salamèche. Il était un peu grognon mais je sens qu'au fond de lui, il est adorable. Les deux sont un peu timides en société alors heureusement qu'ils sont tombés sur moi. Je vais les aider à s'ouvrir aux autres. J'adore mon équipe. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Red a quitté Jadielle en tournant sur une route à l'Ouest. Il y a beaucoup de piafabec et de nidoran, c'est parfait pour s'entraîner. Red lance salamèche ou moi à tour de rôle. Salamèche est un peu plus expérimenté mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il veut m'impressionner.

-Belle attaque ! je lui lance après qu'il ait one-shot un rattata avec flammèche.

Je récolte un regard méprisant.

Nous tournons encore un peu plus à l'Ouest sur une route pavée et au loin un immense bâtiment à peine visible derrière les arbres et les hautes herbes se dresse à l'horizon.

-Regardez les amis, murmure Red, c'est le Quartier Général de la Ligue Pokémon.

-Pika ?

Je sens à sa voix une émotion étrange, une émotion forte. Est-ce son rêve ? Battre la Ligue pokémon ? Est-ce ce à quoi il aspire ? Je me penche sur son épaule. Il a complètement relevé sa casquette et il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux tandis qu'il fixe toujours le bâtiment.

-Nous y arriverons, dit-il presque à lui-même.

Eh bien, si c'est son rêve, je l'aiderai à y parvenir.

-Pika !

Bien sûr que nous y arriverons Red ! Je me tourne vers salamèche avec un grand sourire déterminé:

-Nous y arriverons salamèche ! Nous battrons un jour la ligue pokémon !

Salamèche lève les yeux au ciel.

Red se remet en route mais soudain une voix nous stoppe dans notre élan.

-Hey Red ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller à la Ligue pokémon ?

C'est un jeune garçon de l'âge de Red, avec une coiffure très bizarre et un air incroyablement méprisant. Il regarde mon dresseur de haut en bas :

-Ils ne te laisseront pas rentrer, il te faut les badges de Kanto pour cela.

Je me tourne vers salamèche :

-C'est qui lui ?

-Un dresseur pitoyable que je vais battre.

Salamèche remue sa queue avec énervement. Il est de nature mauvaise, certes, mais ce dresseur semble provoquer chez lui un pic d'irritation non négligeable.

-Tu as attrapé un pikachu ? Tu es au courant que ces pokémon sont de vraies crêpes, se moque le garçon en me pointant du doigt. Allez, voyons voir comment tu les as entraînés. C'est parti roucool !

Il lance une pokéball et le pokémon minoiseau apparaît.

-Go ! Pikachu !

Un roucool, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Le garçon peut se moquer de moi mais niveau crêpe, roucool en est une en puissance. Sans compter que j'ai l'avantage du type. Mes joues crépitent et je lance un éclair qui frappe le pokémon sans pitié.

Mais il reste debout et suffisamment en forme pour contre-attaquer.

-Roucool, jet de sable !

Quoi ? Soudain j'ai mal aux yeux et je ne vois plus rien. Ce roucool de malheur vient de m'envoyer des gravillons et du sable dans les yeux. Je lance un autre éclair mais je sais déjà qu'il ne touchera pas la cible.

-Roucool, charge !

Roucool, lui, ne me loupe pas et il tape fort. Très fort. Il m'envoie rouler à coté de salamèche qui me lance un regard plein de mépris. Super. Je suis en train de me faire laminer par un pokémon vol. Bien sûr que salamèche est plein de mépris pour moi. Je n'ose même pas regarder Red. J'entends son ordre néanmoins.

-Pikachu éclair ! Allez, essaye de bien viser !

Il me suffirait juste d'un éclair. Un seul. Roucool est essouflé et je suis plus rapide. Je fais crépiter mes joues mais au moment où je vise, un petit gravillon qui restait sur ma figure se coince dans mon museau et me fait éternuer. L'éclair tombe 2m à coté de roucool. Le rival de mon dresseur éclate de rire. Je ne pense même pas à essayer d'esquiver la charge de roucool qui m'étourdit et me jette définitivement hors du combat.

-Rha, allez pousse-toi.

Salamèche m'écarte du chemin sans ménagement. Il se débarrasse avec facilité du roucool. Le carapuce prend plus de temps. Il est costaud. Il y a entre ces deux pokémon quelque chose d'intense, comme un règlement de compte qu'aucun des deux ne voudrait perdre. Carapuce est bien guidé par son dresseur mais Red sait tirer profit de salamèche et de sa vitesse. C'est salamèche qui gagne. Par une flammèche. C'était osé de la part de Red mais carapuce est moins bon en défense spéciale et la flammèche est spéciale et stabbée. Je vois la fierté dans la posture de salamèche. Moi je suis mortifié. Un peu comme le gamin qui rappelle carapuce.

-La chance du débutant, grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Franchement, je te conseille de t'entraîner plus, t'es vraiment trop nul...Allez, tchao, minable !

Red regarde son rival partir sans un mot. Il ne lui a rien dit du début à la fin mais sa respiration est courte. Salamèche fait frémir sa queue. Je me tourne vers lui la tête basse :

-Je suis...désolé...

Salamèche ne répond rien. Red nous félicite et me prend dans ses bras pour me conduire vers Jadielle. Il ne semble pas gêné par mon échec. La nuit est tombée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me félicite. Je me tourne à nouveau vers salamèche. Je sais qu'il ne va rien me répondre mais j'ai besoin de parler :

-J'ai perdu face à un simple roucool, alors je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte...j'aimerais retourner dans la forêt de Jade et m'y cacher...je crois que Red va me déposer dans une boîte du PC et ce sera mérité, non ?

Salamèche ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. Je sens Red me serrer plus fort dans les bras en entendant mes murmures « pika...pika...chu... ».

-Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon Red aurait perdu. Ce garçon était vraiment méchant, non ? On n'aurait pas pu perdre face à lui, ça aurait été trop horrible...Mais à cause de moi, ça a failli se produire...Il ne peut pas me faire confiance, tu te rends compte ? Je croyais faire partie de l'équipe, mais non, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, tu es l'équipe à toi tout seul, tu es...

-La ferme !

Salamèche a enfin levé les yeux vers moi. Salamèche a un regard très doux qui contraste beaucoup avec sa personnalité grincheuse. Mais il n'y a aucune douceur dans son regard à ce moment. Son regard est noir, même sous l'éclairage du centre pokémon.

-La ferme d'accord ? Red ne va pas te déposer dans une boîte pokémon juste parce que tu as perdu contre un simple roucool, d'accord ? Il ne va pas te déposer au PC et il ne va pas le faire parce que tu es un pokémon parfait ! Et tu es jovial ! Et tu le rend tellement heureux...et tellement...

Salamèche bafouille dans sa colère. Red s'est arrêté en entendant les bruits qu'on faisait. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il entend autant salamèche.

-Il ne va pas te déposer dans une boîte PC parce qu'il t'a choisi pour son équipe, d'accord ? Que cela me plaise ou non, il t'a choisi, alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu la fermes !

Salamèche détourne les yeux avec hargne. Je ne trouve rien à répondre, juste je me sens encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Et aucune infirmière ne pourra me soigner, cette fois-là. Red doit sentir la tension entre ses pokémon car il nous propose de grimper sur son lit le soir venu pour jouer tous ensemble à la console. Tous les 3. Comme une équipe. Mais salamèche ne vient pas avec nous. Avant qu'il parte dans un coin, je l'ai entendu glisser entre ses crocs :

-Ah et une dernière chose : en effet, il n'y a PAS d'équipe entre nous...

**Notes**

Bonne rentrée à nos jeunes lecteurs...et aux professeurs ahah !


	4. Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (2ème partie)

**Chapitre 4 : Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (2ème partie)**

_Pikachu_

La traversée de la forêt de Jade est pénible pour moi. Déjà parce qu'elle réveille de mauvais souvenirs en moi. Des choses que je préférerais oublier. Des choses que j'ai fuies aussi loin que j'ai pu Bon, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la route 1. Ensuite parce que je culpabilise de mon échec à Jadielle. Je culpabilise de cette ambiance lourde entre salamèche et moi. Salamèche qui ne daigne même pas me regarder. J'essaye de reprendre confiance en moi dans les combats que nous menons contre les scouts et je gagne tellement en vitesse que je peux utiliser vive-attaque. Red est heureux, lui. Il attrape plein de nouveaux pokémon. Nous n'avons pas rencontré de nouveau son rival Blue. Il gagne ses combats, il gagne de l'argent, ses pokemon deviennent plus forts alors il est heureux. Je crois que salamèche est heureux aussi. Il a beaucoup de facilité avec les pokémon insectes. Je le trouve incroyable. Ils sont tous les deux incroyables. Sur les épaules de mon dresseur, je crois que je suis de trop.

Argenta est une ville bien plus grande que Jadielle. Le paysage montagnard est magnifique, les habitants semblent épanouis. Nous sommes chaleureusement accueillis au centre pokémon et cela me met du baume au cœur. Nous sommes sortis de la forêt de Jade sans encombre à mon grand soulagement, nous avons appris de nouvelles attaques et notre premier badge nous tend les bras. Après les soins, salamèche réclame sa pokéball à Red. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop la société et Argenta...eh bien c'est une vraie grande ville ! Moi, au contraire, j'ai hâte de tout explorer. Une jeune fille arrive à notre rencontre avec une tablette. Elle est souriante et chaleureuse :

-Bonjour, je fais un mémoire de recherche sur le profil des dresseurs de Kanto pour l'université d'Argenta. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien vous décrire en quelques mots ? Ce serait très gentil et ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Red baisse sa casquette.

Aïe.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre...

La pauvre jeune fille semble blessée. Je crois que si Red pouvait rentrer dans une pokéball quand on arrive en ville, il le ferait sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas de l'impolitesse ou du mépris. Je crois que c'est un réel blocage.

Cette fois, sa visière arrive presque jusqu'à son menton.

-Pika ! Pikachu !

Je saute sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que mon dresseur n'aime pas la compagnie humaine que je dois lui ressembler. Elle éclate de rire.

-Tu es bien sociable TOI ! Tu es vraiment adorable !

Elle me gratouille derrière l'oreille. Whoua, c'est trop bien...là, oui, juste là...trop bien...

-Dommage que ton dresseur ne veut pas répondre à mon petit questionnaire, j'aurais bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur celui qui peut entraîner un pokémon aussi mignon...

-Pika !

Red a relevé sa casquette. Un peu. Il n'aime pas la compagnie humaine mais il semble qu'il soit quand même sensible aux personnes qui aiment les pokémon. Alors, il prend soudainement la tablette des mains de la jeune fille et s'installe sur la banquette du centre pour y répondre. L'étudiante ouvre la bouche de surprise puis quand elle voit Red plonger dans son questionnaire, elle décide de ne rien dire et d'attendre.

-Pikachu, je soupire.

Je bondit à coté de Red, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il répond. Red comprend et me lit les questions et ses réponses en chuchotant dans mon oreille. Le questionnaire est très court mais cela semble difficile pour mon dresseur. La barrière des mots ne semble pas être qu'orale.

**Quel est votre principale motivation en tant que dresseur ?**

Rendre mes pokémon heureux pour vaincre tous les dresseurs ensemble.

**Comment serait votre équipe pokémon idéale ?**

Une équipe unie où les pokémon s'aiment et se font confiance les uns les autres.

**Quel type de pokémon préférez-vous ?**

Tous les pokémon valent la peine.

**Quel genre de dresseur voudriez-vous être ?**

Aimer mes pokémon pour les rendre plus forts.

Red rend la tablette à l'étudiante dès qu'il a fini et s'enfuit à toue vitesse du centre pokémon sans attendre un merci ou un au revoir. C'était sûrement le maximum d'interactions sociales qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Je le suis rapidement.

J'ai le cœur qui bat et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma course.

_Une équipe unie où les pokémon s'aiment et se font confiance les uns les autres._

Nous arrivons devant la fameuse université d'Argenta. Le bâtiment est tout en pierre et il est magnifique. Un peu grandiloquent. Il y a également un musée ouvert au public. Red semble être intéressé par une visite.

_Une équipe unie où les pokémon s'aiment et se font confiance les uns les autres._

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai. L'impression d'un poids sur ma petite poitrine. Je ne respire pas très bien. Red rentre dans le musée.

_Une équipe unie où les pokémon s'aiment..._

C'est comme si mes pattes bougeaient toutes seules. D' un coup. Sauf qu'elles ne bougent pas vers Red. Elles ne bougent pas vers l'intérieur du musée. Elles bougent très vite et très loin du musée. Elles m'emmènent loin du musée et loin de Red.

_Une équipe unie..._

J'étouffe. Je ne sais pas trop où je suis mais je sais que je pleure et que j'étouffe. Je suis seul et j'étouffe seul et loin de mon dresseur que j'aime. Et il n'y a personne pour me consoler, personne pour me calmer, personne pour me parler. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne. J'ai à nouveau fuit et je suis de nouveau perdu. Et j'étouffe seul.

-Eh bien, petit pikachu ? Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

-Pika ?

Je renifle. Au-dessus de moi, il y a un jeune homme qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Il est plus âgé que Red et il a les yeux plissés.

-Tu es perdu mon petit ?

Il me prend dans ses bras et je me sens en sécurité. Il dégage une aura de force tranquille et je sais qu'il aime les pokémon. Soudain, je veux retrouver mon dresseur adoré de toutes mes forces.

_Aimer mes pokémon pour les rendre plus forts._

Red aime ses pokémon. Il m'aime. Et je n'ai pas le droit de m'enfuir. De le laisser. Je n'ai plus le droit de m'enfuir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pikachu, on va retrouver ton dresseur.

Il se dirige vers un bâtiment que je n'avais pas remarqué et soudain je vois Red courir au loin vers nous, en état de totale panique. Je saute des bras de l'homme pour me jeter dans ceux de mon dresseur.

-Ce petit pikachu a l'air de s'être échappé, j'allais le conduire dans mon arène. Vous devriez être plus vigilant, lance le jeune homme.

Je me tourne vers lui. Son arène ? SON arène ?

Red essaie de retrouver son souffle et son calme mais je sais que dans son état, il ne pourra pas parler. Je saute aux pieds de l'homme et je montre le bâtiment de la patte.

-Pika ?

-Eh oui, sourit le dresseur. C'est mon arène, petit pikachu. Je suis Pierre, le champion d'Argenta. Et vous êtes ?

Il se tourne vers mon dresseur. Red prend une grande inspiration.

-Red, souffle-t-il. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Pierre s'approche et tapote l'épaule de Red avec bienveillance.

-Allez, garçon, ce n'est rien ! Il faut parfois un certain temps pour qu'un dresseur et un pokémon soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ton pikachu a l'air d'avoir eu une petite crise de panique. Un coup de stress peut-être ?

Il approche son visage du mien avec un sourire.

-Pika !

Un peu, un coup de stress...

-En tout cas, ça a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il t'a vu ! Tu as un peu d'expérience dans les combats ? Tu devrais tenter ta chance dans mon arène demain si tu le souhaites ! Les combats pokémon renforcent les liens entre dresseur et pokémon. Enfin, ne choisis pas pikachu, bien sûr. L'électricité ne fait pas bon ménage avec la roche !

Il éclate de rire et Red se redresse avec les yeux brillants. Je commence à connaître ce regard...

...Et je sais à présent très bien ce que nous allons faire demain.

Ce soir-là, je passe beaucoup de temps dans les bras de Red dans la chambre du centre pokémon. Je sais que je ne peux plus m'enfuir. J'ai peur de décevoir mais je dois faire face à mes responsabilités pour Red. Parce que je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment « d'équipe » mais j'ai un dresseur qui m'aime.

J'ai raconté l'histoire à salamèche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne m'écoute jamais. Il ne me répond jamais.

Il m'a répondu.

-C'était stupide...

J'ai hoché la tête. Il a murmuré :

-Demain, je vais vaincre les pokémon minables de ce Pierre. Parce que je suis le meilleur.

J'ai hoché la tête. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'équipe, mais j'ai un dresseur qui m'aime et un pokémon de feu à admirer.

**Notes **

La fille du centre pokémon est inspirée du jeu Rouge Feu.

De toute évidence, Pikachu peut parfois être instable...un secret sur son passé peut-être ?


	5. Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (3ème partie)

**Chapitre 5 : Lui a l'esprit d'équipe (3ème partie)**

_Pikachu_

La journée n'a pas bien commencé. Quand nous sommes descendus de notre chambre, Red et moi (salamèche dans sa pokéball), il y avait un attroupement autour de la télévision du centre pokémon. Les informations régionales parlaient du Mont Sélénite, la montagne que l'on peut voir d'Argenta.

-On a arrêté plusieurs voleurs de pokémon autour du Mont Sélénite, a indiqué un vieillard à Red quand nous nous sommes approchés.

Mon sang s'est glacé. Des voleurs de pokémon...

-pika...

J'ai senti Red passé une main rassurante derrière mes oreilles.

-C'est sûrement encore un coup de la Team Rocket, lança un homme dans le centre. Toujours active à ce qu'il paraît.

-Il faudrait vraiment les arrêter définitivement !

-Mais que fait la police ?

-Ils sont très forts, ça fait des années qu'ils manigancent leurs coups et personne ne parvient à les arrêter définitivement.

-Quand est-ce que l'Elite 4 va se bouger pour les arrêter ?

Eh bien, voilà qui n'était vraiment pas rassurant. La Team Rocket...j'ai frissonné et cette fois la main de mon dresseur n'a pas réussi à me calmer.

-Laisse-moi me présenter dans les règles, jeune dresseur. Mon nom est Pierre, je suis le champion d'Argenta et je crois en la grande force des pokémon roche. Alors prépare-toi à endurer les coups !

Racaillou, à toi !

Il y a beaucoup de cailloux dans cette arène. Définitivement trop. Je n'aime pas la roche. Il y a aussi beaucoup de monde. Pierre est un champion aimé. Beaucoup de filles. Les gradins sont bruyants. Bizarrement, cela ne semble pas gêner Red. Quand il est dans un combat, rien ne le déconcentre. Sa casquette est à peine relevée, juste assez pour capter le regard de salamèche. C'est tout ce qui lui importe. Il n'a pas dit un mot à Pierre. Il ne vient pas pour faire causette. Il vient gagner son premier badge. Et tout repose sur salamèche. Je ne serai d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Tout repose sur salamèche et ses griffes en acier.

Salamèche est de nature mauvais. Il est souvent grognon et de mauvaise humeur. Il a l'humour noir, il est arrogant parfois et il est mal aimable. Mais il est surtout très fort physiquement, pour un salamèche. Ses griffes brillent au centre de l'arène et du haut des épaules de Red, je ne vois plus qu'elles.

-Go ! Salamèche ! Griffe acier !

Salamèche attaque bien sûr le premier.

C'est mauvais. C'est très mauvais. La barre de vie des pokémon est projetée sur l'écran de l'arène. Celle de racaillou n'a été entamée que d'un tier. Racaillou a une excellente défense.

-Racaillou, lance jet-pierres !

Le champion est en phase avec son pokémon. Il a un charisme, une aura qui laisse penser qu'il contrôle tout ce qui se passe et se passera dans cette arène. C'est donc cela, être champion d'arène ? Ce charisme, cette puissance ? Je sers l'épaule de mon dresseur avec mes pattes.

Sommes-nous réellement prêts pour ce défi ?

Salamèche tank l'attaque comme il peut. Il tank vraiment bien en fait. Mais sa barre de vie est déjà dans le jaune. Il ne peut pas faire de miracle. Red lui fait signe de revenir pour lui administrer une potion. Je sais que ça va mettre le pokémon feu de très mauvaise humeur. Il déteste avoir recours aux potions. Question d'orgueil, sûrement. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Sa rapidité lui permet de frapper en premier. Sa rage fait exploser ses griffes en acier et inflige un coup critique. Racaillou est KO et l'attaque de salamèche a augmenté d'un cran. Ca devient bon.

Nous sommes donc prêts pour ce défi.

-Bravo à ton salamèche, lance Pierre avec un sourire. Mais il ne pourra rien faire contre mon deuxième pokémon. Onix, c'est à toi !

L'immense serpent de pierre apparaît au centre de l'arène. Je me sens si petit, soudainement. Je ne sais pas comment salamèche fait pour ne montrer aucun signe de peur. Il doit toujours être de mauvaise humeur pour la potion. Red reste impassible.

-Griffe acier !

Salamèche y met toute sa force mais même avec le boost d'attaque, les dégats sont minuscules. Pour la première fois, je décèle dans les yeux de salamèche de l'impuissance.

Je suis sûr que Red aura les marques de mes griffes sur son épaule tellement je le sers fort.

Un horrible grincement résonne dans l'arène. La défense de salamèche vient de perdre deux crans. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Flammèche !

La flammèche fait bien plus de dégâts, au final, mais elle ne brûle pas onix, ce qui aurait été une bénédiction.

-Onix, jet-pierres ! Tu peux t'en débarrasser !

Et c'est sous les encouragements de son dresseur, de son champion, qu'onix met salamèche KO.

Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

C'est comme si mon cœur avait loupé un battement. Je regarde salamèche vaciller et se tourner vers moi. Je sais exactement ce qu'il est en train de me dire avec ses yeux. Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai même pas besoin que Red me dise quoi que ce soit.

Mais je ne veux juste pas y croire.

Salamèche s'évanouit.

Red doit le rappeler dans sa pokéball.

-En avant, pikachu !

Et alors que je m'apprête à bondir au centre de l'arène, j'entends son murmure :

-J'ai confiance en toi !

Mon dresseur a confiance en moi.

Moi, je croyais en salamèche. Je croyais que salamèche ferait tout le boulot. Je ne l'imaginais pas vaciller et tomber, je l'imaginais victorieux et je l'aurais applaudi. Je n'avais pas de rôle à jouer. Mais salamèche est tombé. Il n'est pas invincible et il ne reste que moi.

-Alors tu n'as que ton pikachu à envoyer, Red, lance Pierre en rigolant doucement. Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué non ?

Les gradins s'agitent. Les fans ne voient que la victoire de leur champion. De la hauteur du sol, onix semble encore plus immense. Sa barre de vie est dans le jaune grâce à salamèche. Mais que peut faire un petit pikachu face à un immense serpent de pierre ?

Red a confiance en moi. Salamèche compte sur moi.

Alors, j'y mets toute ma force. Toute ma vitesse. Parce que je n'ai le droit qu''à un coup. Un seul. Un petit pikachu ne peut se prendre aucune attaque d'un immense onix. Je n'ai que ce coup ou je tomberai moi aussi.

Onix ne peut pas éviter la vive-attaque qui le percute de plein fouet. Je sais que c'est un coup critique. Bien sûr que c'est un coup critique. Je croise le regard d'onix. Si surpris. Comme son dresseur. Il vacille et tombe KO.

Il y a d'abord le silence. Le silence d'une victoire d'un petit pikachu contre un immense onix de pierre. Puis il y a les applaudissements du champion, un champion stupéfait et admiratif. Et c'est tous les gradins qui applaudissent un match qui a fait battre leur cœur. Je me précipite dans les bras de mon dresseur. Il a un regard si admiratif.

-Alors là, Red, tu m'as scotché, s'écrit Pierre en se jetant sur nous.

Il ne semble pas furieux ou triste d'avoir perdu. Il est surexcité et un peu abasourdi aussi.

-Beau travail, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu avais la moindre chance avec un salamèche et un pikachu. J'ai été trop confiant et tu as été brillant. Tes pokemon sont époustouflants. Vous formez une sacrée équipe, vous irez loin, tous ensembles.

Red ne répond pas. Mais il sourit. Mon cœur déborde de joie.

Red a placé son premier badge dans une petite boite à coté de son lit. Il dort profondément. La lune se reflète sur le métal du badge. Salamèche et moi, nous l'admirons encore en silence, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. C'est notre premier badge. C'est le début réel de notre aventure. C'est officiel. Nous marchons sur la Ligue Pokémon.

-Tu sais, je murmure à salamèche, j'ai douté de Red. J'ai cru à un moment, pendant le combat, que nous n'étions pas prêts. Mais nous étions prêts. Je doute peut-être trop de moi mais je ne dois plus douter de Red. C'est vraiment un bon dresseur et il va nous amener loin. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je sais que salamèche n'aime pas parler. Et surtout pas à moi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il culpabilise. Il a tellement d'orgueil. J'aimerais le rassurer mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Le roucool, ce n'était pas un simple roucool.

Je me tourne vers lui sans comprendre.

-Le roucool de Blue, reprend salamèche, ce n'était pas un simple roucool. Tu n'as pas perdu ton duel face à un simple roucool. Je viens du laboratoire du professeur Chen, et nous avons l'habitude là-bas d'évaluer d'un coup d'oeil les pokémon à haut potentiel. Alors le roucool de Blue, ce n'est pas juste un simple roucool. C'est un roucool parfait, un roucool timide avec une excellente vitesse et il avait 4 niveaux de plus que toi. Tu avais peu de chance de le vaincre, même avec un type supérieur.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui reste silencieux. Il y a des étoiles dans le regard doux de salamèche. Je comprends alors qu'il ne culpabilise pas pour aujourd'hui. Il a fait son maximum. Et j'ai fait mon maximum face au roucool de Blue. Nous faisons notre maximum et si l'un d'entre nous vacille, l'autre vient à son secours.

-Red est un bon dresseur et nous sommes une bonne équipe, murmure salamèche. Si tu tombes je serai là.

-Si tu tombes, je serai là, je réponds tout doucement.


	6. Lui a parfois peur

**Chapitre 6 : Lui a parfois peur.**

_Pikachu_

Heureusement que Red a planqué salamèche dans sa pokéball. Depuis notre succès face au champion Pierre, nous sommes les stars d'Argenta. Tout le monde veut nous dire bonjour, et deux petits dresseurs ont même demandé à Red un autographe.

Un autographe ! Red n'a jamais autant enfoncé sa casquette sur sa tête.

Jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment terrible pour mon dresseur.

Un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, je me suis retrouvé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre près de Jadielle. Il y avait une jeune femme dans le salon et elle regardait la télévision. C'était une comédie romantique. C'était assez marrant, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le personnage faisait telle ou telle action et j'avais un peu pitié pour lui. J'étais même un peu gêné pour lui. Un peu mal mais ça me faisait rire aussi parce que c'était une comédie romantique. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

J'ai vraiment, vraiment été mal pour Red. Mais ça m'a aussi un petit peu fait rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En fait, je l'ai vue arriver bien avant Red. Petite, blonde avec deux couettes, tout sourire, une pokéball attachée à la ceinture de sa jupe. Elle a capté mon regard et ensuite elle a reconnu Red. Son visage s'est illuminé et elle s'est précipité vers nous.

-Pika !

Red a à peine relevé la tête. Il comparait deux types de potion sur l'étagère du magasin.

-Bonjour !

Red a tourné la tête vers elle sans rien dire.

-Euh bonjour, répéta-t-elle en rougissant, voilà, j'étais présente à ton combat contre Pierre l'autre fois, et je voulais te dire...

Elle balbutait et elle rougissait. C'était un peu...bizarre. Un peu amusant aussi. J'avais envie de l'encourager.

-Enfin voilà, je voulais te dire que j'étais très admirative de ce que tu avais fait avec tes pokémon, ce jour là.

Elle était vraiment très rouge. Red l'a regardée avec des yeux vides. Il a répondu :

-...

J'ai parfois honte de mon dresseur quand il s'agit de relation humaine.

-Bon, c'est sûrement quelque chose que l'on te dit souvent maintenant que tu as battu Pierre mais je tenais à te le dire quand même parce que c'est sincère et euh...

-...

Aucune réaction de Red.

La pauvre...Maintenant, j'avais presque envie de lui conseiller de fuir...

-Pika, je lui lançais pour la consoler.

Elle sembla puiser dans la dernière once de courage qui lui restait :

-Enfin voilà, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je voulais te proposer...enfin tu vois, il y a une petite fête prévue ce soir au musée d'Argenta, ouvert à tout le public, alors, tu vois je voulais...on pourrait s'y retrouver?Pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

Elle était écarlate. Bon, là, j'ai été mal pour elle.

Red a enregistré ce qu'elle lui disait. Il a laissé tomber sa potion. J'ai été hyper mal pour lui.

-... !

Red s'est enfui. J'ai vraiment honte de mon humain, parfois.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On ne s'est pas seulement enfui du magasin, on s'est carrément enfui d'Argenta.

-Pourquoi on part d'Argenta ? m'a demandé salamèche, une fois sur la route hors de sa pokéball.

-Tu sais bien, on va explorer le Mont Sélénite sous les conseils de Pierre. Il paraît qu'il y a des pierres fascinantes à trouver et tout et tout.

Personnellement, je ne voyais pas très bien comment un bout de roche pouvait être fascinant, mais Pierre semblait tellement emballé...

-Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on _s'enfuit_ d'Argenta ? Aussi brusquement ?

-Une fille a demandé à Red de sortir avec lui.

-Quelle horreur...

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel :

-C'est un truc tout à fait normal, espèce de coincé insensible. Red a attiré l'attention sur lui et...

Salamèche m'a regardé avec un air dégouté. Je suis sûr que Red aurait fait le même visage s'il avait compris ce que je disais...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh bien, le Mont Sélénite n'est vraiment pas agréable. Déjà, il y a plein de cailloux et plein de rochers. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression que ça gêne mes attaques. Il fait sombre. Il y a peu de monde, et les dresseurs qu'on croisent sont souvent perdus, stressés voire agressifs. Salamèche s'en moque lui. Il préfére être ici que dans un centre pokémon, ça j'en suis sûr. Red s'en moque parce que Red se moque de tout du moment qu'il peut s'entrainer avec ses pokémon. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense au gentil pikachu qui aime tant que l'infirmière le chouchoute ou qu'une parfaite inconnue lui gratouille l'oreille dans la rue ?

Red nous fait signe d'arrêter. Il a repéré quelque chose. C'est rose, c'est rond, et ça avance en chantant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est un mélofée. Il le faut absolument pour le pokédex.

-Pikachu, quand nous serons assez près, utilise vive-attaque.

-Pika, je réponds à mon dresseur à voix basse.

Malheureusement, le mélofée est descendu un étage en-dessous. Il va falloir le suivre pour le coincer.

Mélofée s'est finalement arrêté dans un coin au croisement de deux tunnels. Il faut toute ma dextérité pour l'affaiblir et deux pokéballs pour l'attraper. Le professeur Chen pourra être fier de nous. C'est un pokémon très rare. Peut-être que Red va le garder dans l'équipe.

-Eh Salamèche, tu crois que Red va garder mélofée dans l'équipe ?

-Merci bien, répond mon compagnon avec humeur.

A quoi je m'attendais ?

C'est alors que nous entendons des voix au bout du tunnel. Bien sûr, il y a des dresseurs dans le Mont Sélénite, nous en avons combattus plusieurs. Mais ces voix-là...il y a quelque chose de différent que je ne saurais pas expliquer. Salamèche et Red partagent mon sentiment. Je vois mon dresseur se tendre.

-Nous devons être prudents, nous murmure-t-il. Je crois que la Team Rocket est ici.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec salamèche. Je lui ai fait part des nouvelles sur cette fameuse Team Rocket sur la route. Plusieurs dresseurs, aux abords du Mont Sélénite, nous ont signalé avoir vu des voleurs de la Team Rocket pénétrer dans la montagne. Apparemment, afin de s'emparer de fossiles de pokémon puissants, disparus depuis longtemps. Cette histoire me semble dingue. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que des dresseurs puissent voler des pokémon ou se montrer cruels. Les dresseurs sont censés aimer leurs pokémon non ?

Red nous fait signe de le suivre derrière lui. Nous longeons les murs en silence afin de ne pas trahir notre présence. Nous ignorons tout de ces dresseurs et de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Néanmoins, la queue de salamèche s'agite nerveusement et les poches de mes joues crépitent en projetant de petites étincelles dans le tunnel sombre.

-Eh ! Toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Red est soudainement projeté contre le mur d'en face. Sa tête se cogne contre les rochers dans un bruit inquiétant. Salamèche bondit immédiatement devant lui, les griffes luisantes et les crocs dehors. Je reste paralysé une seconde devant le choc de la situation.

-Pikachu, occupe toi de Red ! aboie Salamèche.

-Chef, il y a des pokémon rares ici ! Hurle l'agresseur en direction du bout du tunnel.

Salamèche rugit et bondit. Le dresseur envoie un smogo.

Je me précipite vers Red. Dans la faible lumière, je peux voir qu'il saigne de la tempe mais il respire et il a l'air d'avoir tous ses esprits. Il se redresse :

-Salamèche, lance flammèche !

-N'essaie pas de te dresser contre moi, morveux, lance le dresseur d'en face.

Il a un visage incroyablement antipathique et porte une combinaison avec un grand R rouge dessiné dessus. Il tient également un fouet dans sa main droite. Soudain, j'ai la nausée.

-Smogo, gaz toxic !

Le fouet claque quelques centimètres à coté du pokémon poison. Salamèche recule précipitament, mais il ne peut empêcher le gaz d'arriver à ses narines. Il tousse, secoue la tête et envoie une dernière flammèche pour achever le smogo mais il est empoisonné.

-Agent Tony! Agent Tony ! Vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Une voix forte résonne au bout du tunnel et plusieurs personnes semblent courir vers nous. J'entends distinctement le crissement désagréable des nosferapti.

-Chef, c'est juste un morveux qui se croit assez fort pour gêner la Team Rocket, crie notre agresseur. Je le neutralise, vous pouvez récupérer les fossiles ! Nosferapti, en avant ! Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que smogo si tu ne veux pas finir empaillé en déco de chambre.

Salamèche, malade, s'écarte pour me laisser la place. En un éclair, je one-shot le pokemon vampire. Malgré la faible lumière, je peux voir le dresseur de la Team Rocket palir soudainement.

-Ces pokemon sont nuls...nuls, balbute-t-il sous le choc.

Red s'avance vers lui avec un regard dégouté.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre la Team Rocket, murmure le sbire, en reculant néanmoins devant mon dresseur. Nous allons emporter ces fossiles pour notre boss, vous ne pouvez rien faire du tout...

Red administre un antidote à salamèche, son regard encore empli de fureur et de dégout.

-Venez, nous dit-il à voix basse, sans s'occuper du sbire que nous venons de vaincre, nous allons récupérer ces fossiles.

Je lui jette un regard inquiet. Est-il sérieux ?

L'agent de la Team Rocket siffle d'incrédulité et de mépris derrière nous :

-Allez-y, alors, mes compagnons me vengeront...

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Je demande à salamèche.

Le pokémon lézard me fusille du regard :

-Je suis les ordres de Red ! me lance-t-il avec force. Tu es une poule mouillée ou quoi ?

-Mais il est blessé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pikachu, tout va bien, répond Red à mes gémissements.

Il devine que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je suis le seul des 3 à m'inquiéter pour lui, apparemment.

Nous laissons derrière nous le dresseur cruel qui ricane dans notre dos. Le son nous poursuit tout le long du tunnel jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons l'échelle nous permettant de descendre encore plus profondément dans le Mont Sélénite.

-Alors comme cela, il ne vous a pas neutralisés hein ? Un pokémon en phase 1 d'évolution et un pikachu ridicule...c'est si pathétique...

Nous sommes accueillis par 3 dresseurs. Deux portent la combinaison noir et rouge, le dernier semble être un scientifique qui veille sur deux rochers posés derrière lui. J'ai toujours la nausée et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Tout sent la peur, la cruauté, la violence. Ce ne sont plus des combats amicaux de pokémon. Ce ne sont plus des combats pour gagner de vulgaires badges de métal. Ce sont des combats pour la justice. Et pour sauver notre peau.

Red ne montre rien. Red ne dit rien. Il est près au combat. Salamèche se tend. Il est près au combat.

Suis-je le seul à me rendre compte de l'enjeu de ces combats ? Suis-je le seul de l'équipe à avoir peur pour nous ? Cela fait-il de moi une poule mouillée ? Un pokémon ridicule ?

Les pokémon de la Team Rocket, bien que terrifiés par leur dresseur, sont forts et bien entrainés. Maltraités aussi. Frappés. Insultés. Les dresseurs sont détestables. Par chance, ils utilisent beaucoup de nosferapti, ce qui est aisé pour moi. Leur façon de faire me dégoute. Je sens aussi le dégout et la fureur dans la voix et les yeux de mon dresseur. Certes, je comprends pourquoi il a voulu se dresser contre eux mais je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait nous arriver si nous perdions. Cependant, Salamèche se débarrasse avec aisance du dernier pokémon, un magneti, par une flammèche pleine de rage. Le scientifique recule en secouant la tête. Nous avons fait fuir ses camarades vaincus également.

-Très bien, dit-il entre ses dents, tu as gagné sale mioche. Prends les fossiles et dégage. Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour devenir les plus forts. Souviens-toi que la Team Rocket va dominer le monde. Souviens-toi juste de ça.

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête pendant toute la traversée du Mont Sélénite.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A la lumière du jour, l'entaille de Red ne semble pas trop profonde. Salamèche et moi sommes épuisés. Le soleil qui brille à nouveau au-dessus de nous est une bénédiction après ces heures éprouvantes et pleines d'angoisse dans les tunnels me tiens de nouveau sur les épaules de mon dresseur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons échappé au pire. Je baisse les yeux vers salamèche :

-Eh, salamèche !

Le pokémon feu m'ignore. Il semble fatigué mais toujours déterminé, exactement comme Red qui consulte sa carte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette attitude m'énerve soudainement :

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, salamèche !

Il hausse les épaules.

-Toi et Red vous êtes des fonceurs. Vous ne vous posez pas de question. Vous vous battez, point. Mais moi je m'inquiète pour vous. Pour nous. Parfois. Cette Team Rocket...ça fait peur non ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une poule mouillée. Je tiens juste à vous !

Il hausse les épaules.

Red replie sa carte et enfonce sa casquette par-dessus sa blessure avant de reprendre la marche.

**Notes**

Pauvre Pikachu, Red et Salamèche ne sont pas des partenaires très loquaces ! Va-t-il rencontrer un autre pokémon avec qui il pourra mener de vraies discussions ?

Nous retrouverons la tête de Salamèche la prochaine fois !


	7. Lui pourrait se poser des questions

**Chapitre 7 : Lui pourrait se poser des questions...**

_Salamèche._

Je me suis fait à Red. Sérieusement. Je peux même vous dire que je l'aime bien. Quand il ne sourit pas avec niaiserie. Par chance, il sourit peu. Il parle peu aussi et c'est tellement bien. Et il aime se battre. Et il me fait progresser. Et il est stratégique. On forme un bon binôme. Oui je l'aime bien. Je m'y suis fait.

Je me suis fait à Pikachu. Bon, ok, c'est plus compliqué. Mais savez-vous à quel point il est horrible d'avoir un pokémon jovial dans son équipe ? Ce pokémon va passer son temps à rire, à parler, à aimer les caresses, à aimer les gens, à vous dire qu'il _tient à vous_, que vous êtes _tout pour lui_, que son dresseur est _si merveilleux_, que...

Oh pitié, Arceus.

Mais je m'y suis fait. Pikachu est bon. Quand il se tait et qu'il se bat, il est bon. Il ne rechigne pas au combat même s'il a clairement des soucis de confiance en lui. Comment peut-on douter de soi avec des IV parfaits, sérieusement ? Si mes IV étaient parfaits, je crois que je n'écouterais même pas ce que me dit mon dresseur.

Mais bref. Je me suis fait à Pikachu et Red. Ils sont mon équipe et j'ai accepté mon équipe.

Mais.

Mais je n'accepterai JAMAIS ça !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Quand j'ai su qu'un dresseur avec un badge débarquait à Azuria, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion, vous comprenez ? Vous avez l'expérience des combats et des pokémon et c'est vraiment un service que je vous demande.

La vieille dame tourne autour de Red comme un roucoups qui aurait repéré sa proie.

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez de la prendre ? Je ne peux pas la garder, je l'ai trouvée, soignée mais je ne suis pas dresseuse, vous comprenez ?

Red acquiesce.

Non, non et NON.

Mon dresseur ne peut pas me faire ça. La vie ne peut pas me faire ça.

Pikachu lance un joyeux « Pika ! » et atterrit sur le sol de la cuisine de la vieille dame pour saluer le pokémon.

-C'est génial, tu vas faire partie de notre équipe ! Tu vas voir, Red est si merveilleux comme dresseur ! Et nous sommes une vraie famille ! Salamèche est un peu timide, mais quand on le connait mieux, ça passe très bien ! Tu vas adorer faire équipe avec nous ! Tu aimes les combats ? Tu vas voir, Red va bien t'entraîner, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur ou de stresser ! Tu veux qu'on t'appelle comment ? Red vient de Bourg-Palette avec salamèche mais moi je viens de...

Et blablabla et blablabla...

Vous ai-je dit à quel point il est horrible d'avoir un pokémon jovial dans son équipe ?

Oh mais ce qui est encore plus horrible...c'est d'avoir un BULBIZARRE dans son équipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je ne suis pas jaloux de bulbizarre. Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'ai tout pour moi. Salamèche a de super statistiques d'attaque spécial et de vitesse. Et avec mes IV excellents et mon courage et ma tenacité exemplaires, pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux d'un autre pokémon ? Parce que ce pokémon a été élu pokemon le plus mignon de l'année par la revue _Pokécosmog_ 3 fois d'affilé ? Parce que ce pokémon est la star de 13 films cette année à Kanto ? Parce que ce pokémon est considéré comme le meilleur starter pour les dresseurs de Kanto ? Parce que ce pokémon a la place number one dans le pokedex et un immense poster de lui dans le labo du professeur Chen ?

Ridicule.

Je suis au-dessus de tout ça.

Je suis AU-DESSUS de tout ça.

Donc, je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise humeur quand mon dresseur prend bulbizarre dans ses bras et sort son sourire niaiseux que je déteste tant. Je ne suis pas du tout mortifié quand il apparaît que bulbizarre a d'excellents IV, sauf en attaque, ce dont tout le monde se fiche pour un bulbizarre. Je ne suis absolument pas blessé quand pikachu se désintéresse de moi pour faire la conversation avec cette...cette graine verdâtre et puante.

Red est au PC du centre pokémon, il communique avec le professeur Chen au sujet des fossiles récupérés au Mont Sélénite. Le centre pokémon d'Azuria est bien moins fréquenté que celui d'Argenta, j'ai donc décliné la pokéball. Ce n'est pas du tout pour surveiller Bulbizarre. Pas du tout.

Bulbizarre qui se tourne à présent vers moi, pendant que Pikachu se fait dorloter par l'infirmière. Il y en a au moins un qui nage dans le bonheur.

-Pikachu m'a raconté vos exploits d'Argenta et du Mont Sélénite, me dit-elle. Vous êtes vraiment très courageux...

Je lui lance un coup d'oeil méprisant :

-C'est un peu la condition pour faire partie de l'équipe...

-Courageux ou inconscient, peut-être, poursuit-elle. Tout le monde sait que la Team Rocket est très dangereuse et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'y frotter.

-Donc nous venons de récolter une trouillarde dans notre équipe...

-Si dire des choses sensées c'est être trouillarde à tes yeux...

-Red ne voulait pas laisser gagner la Team Rocket, je réponds avec force, et moi non plus. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que nous pouvons mettre notre talent au service de certaines causes, tu peux tout de suite réclamer le PC à Red. Regarde, il y est toujours...

Je bous à l'intérieur de moi, ce qui peut être assez spectaculaire chez un salamèche. Je sais que la flamme de ma queue vient de tripler de volume. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Non seulement cette parvenue me fait des leçons de morale mais en plus elle va me prendre pour un idiot qui ne sait pas se contrôler.

-Je ne compte pas retourner dans le PC, dit-elle calmement. J'ai trop de talent pour ça.

Je me détourne d'elle, mais elle fait le tour pour se planter devant moi. Sa graine est vraiment grosse vue de près.

-J'ai du talent et je serai toujours sensible à un dresseur qui prend la défense des pokémon. Mon ancien dresseur m'a abandonnée après m'avoir malmenée en combat, alors il y a des causes pour lesquelles je suis prête à me battre. Ton dresseur m'a recueillie. Je ne le connais pas mais je vais lui laisser sa chance. Cependant...

Elle me fixe du regard.

-Cependant, es-tu réellement sûr que ce sont les nobles causes qui vous attirent au combat, lui et toi ?

**Note**

Canoniquement, je pense que Red récupère le bulbizarre du professeur Chen après la Ligue, ainsi qu'un carapuce. Cependant, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur son bulbizarre, alors je me suis permis de mettre cet épisode tiré de Let's Go dans l'histoire pour inclure Bulbizarre assez vite dans l'équipe.


	8. Lui tombe en eau chlorée

**Chapitre 8 : Lui tombe en eau chlorée.**

_Pikachu_

Azuria est une superbe ville. Il fait beau, la fontaine est magnifique, les gens sont agréables et ils ont toujours un petit commentaire sympathique pour moi. Malheureusement, je semble être le seul à remarquer que le ciel est bleu. Red est préoccupé par l'obtention de notre deuxième badge. Il a dû répondre à un interrogatoire de police sur les événements du Mont Sélénite quand nous sommes arrivés en ville, c'était très pénible pour lui. Ensuite, nous avons été pris d'assaut pour récupérer un pokémon abandonné. Et le professeur Chen a voulu tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Un peu trop d'interactions sociales pour mon pauvre dresseur. On s'est réfugiés dans les hautes herbes aux abords d'Azuria pour nous préparer à notre nouveau badge et cela s'est avéré une très mauvaises idées. Elles sont infestées de mystherbe qui nous envoyaient poudre dodo et para-spore non stop. Quand même Red a reçu de la poudre sur lui et s'est réveillé 4 heures plus tard, il a finalement abandonné l'idée d'entrainement à la sauvage.

Salamèche a demandé sa pokéball que quelques heures seulement après que nous sommes arrivés à Argenta et il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Je sais bien qu'il a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais il aurait pu faire des efforts avec Bulbizarre...depuis il a refusé de sortir, excepté le soir. Il n'est pas concerné par l'arène d'Azuria, mais tout de même...il est proche de son évolution et j'ai trouvé assez surprenant qu'il ne réclame pas l'entrainement. Au vu du fiasco mystherbe, il a cependant évité bien des ennuis !

Quant à notre nouvelle amie...elle reste silencieuse malheureusement. Pas à la manière de Red ni à la manière de salamèche. Quand je lui parle, elle a toujours un sourire et un mot gentil. C'est plus...comme si elle gardait son jugement pour le moment...qu'elle observait. Elle est très appliquée dans ses combats, très à l'écoute, elle ne rechigne jamais...mais c'est comme si elle le faisait parce qu'elle _doit_ le faire, pas parce qu'elle aime ça. C'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais notre nouvelle amie...reste silencieuse.

Ainsi se déroulaient les jours dans cette superbe ville d'Azuria et ainsi l'équipe tatonnait toujours dans la création de ses liens. Et puis un matin, Red a poussé la porte de l'arène.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Parfois, quand nous vivons un événement traumatique, notre cerveau nous protège et enfouit ce souvenir loin dans notre mémoire. Mais nous ne sommes pas réellement protégés. Ce traumatisme peut refaire surface à tout moment et parfois dans le pire des moments.

J'ai parfaitement conscience que ce que j'ai vécu avant de rencontrer Red peut m'affecter de manière disproportionnée. J'ai encore le souvenir de ma crise de panique à Argenta. Bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune raison que je refasse une fuite comme celle-ci dorénavant. J'aime mon équipe et j'aime mon dresseur. Et je sais que mon dresseur et même Salamèche m'aiment beaucoup à leur manière. Alors je souris, je profite de la vie et je laisse mon passé derrière moi. Mais je le sais. Il y a toujours cette peur tapie au fond de moi. Je dois juste la contrôler. Comme la mettre dans une pokéball.

Comme on mettrait le légendaire et cauchemardesque Darkrai dans une pokéball...

Peut-on mettre Darkrai dans une pokéball ?

Je rigole, Darkrai n'existe même pas...

-Ondine est la championne de cette arène, elle utilise des pokémon eau, explique le vigile à Red à l'entrée de l'arène . Vous êtes sûr d'avoir ce qu'il vous faut pour nous montrer un combat décent ?

Red pointe son épaule du doigt ou je suis assis en équilibre précaire. J'étais en train de me curer le nez. Merci Red.

-Mouais, un pikachu...au moins c'est de type électrique...mais sans vouloir vous démoraliser, ça ne suffira pas pour vaincre Ondine.

C'est incroyable, même dans une arène aquatique, on ne croit pas en moi. Comment dans ce cas puis-je MOI croire en moi ? Bon, quand l'homme m'a regardé, j'avais un doigt dans le nez. Forcément ça n'aide pas.

Je sais que Red n'a pas l'intention de sortir Bulbizarre. Elle n'est pas mauvaise mais elle manque de pratique et puis...il manque un feeling. Pour le moment en tout cas. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est concentré sur mon entrainement et je suis à présent le plus expérimenté de la bande. Le soucis vient de mon attaque éclair, désespérément faible surtout pour un pokémon jovial comme moi, accès sur le physique.

Pour toute réponse je fais crépiter doucement mes joues rouges avec un sourire de défi, ce qui provoque un petit rire chez le vigile qui nous ouvre la porte de la piscine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Des sifflements. Dans les gradins. Pas des sifflets d'appel non. Pas des sifflets pour conspuer non plus, non. Mince j'ai du mal à identifier. Des sifflets féminins. Zut, je suis sûr que Salamèche saurait mettre un mot dessus. Salamèche est peut-être associable mais il connait plein de choses sur les humains, encore plus que moi. C'est le fait d'être né au milieu des humains, sans doute. En tout cas, ça me met très mal à l'aise surtout parce qu'en plus des sifflements, on a le droit a des remarques tout aussi féminines tout le long de notre chemin vers Ondine, au milieu de la piscine.

-Mignon non ?

-C'est l'effet casquette...

-Arrêtez, on voit pas ses yeux...

-Rho, je parlais du pikachu !

Ondine s'avance vers nous pour se présenter. Elle a une expression que j'aime beaucoup, très franche et joyeuse mais le regard plein de défi. Ca fait battre mon petit cœur de pikachu. Je sens les poches de mes joues crépiter d'elles-mêmes d'excitation. Les gradins autour du bassin sont redevenus silencieux.

-Alors, c'est la journée des beaux gosses aujourd'hui, lance-t-elle en plaisantant. Un vrai défilé depuis ce matin...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Cherche-t-elle à nous déstabiliser ?

-...mais cette fois je ne perdrai pas, et encore moins contre un pauvre petit pikachu !

-PIKA !

Eh bien, Red ne réagit pas, je dois bien sauver mon honneur non ?

-Très bien, alors si tu y tiens petit pikachu...Stari, à toi !

Red me fait un signe et je m'élance sur la plate forme. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle est glissante. Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle doit être régulièrement éclaboussée par l'eau qui nous entoure. Mais ce n'est pas à mon avantage.

-Pikachu, éclair !

Bien sûr éclair ! Stari n'a aucune chance. J'essaie de ne pas trop me déplacer pour lancer mon attaque et il s'effondre par one-shot. Je retourne près de mon dresseur en dérapant. Ondine éclate de rire. Elle ne semble ni surprise ni inquiète.

-Bien, très bien, ton petit pikachu frappe fort c'est sûr mais mon stari n'est qu'au début de son entrainement de pokémon d'arène. Je voulais lui faire prendre un peu d'expérience. Ca va être autre chose avec Staross !

La grosse étoile de mer violette fait brusquement son apparition face à moi. Son joyau rouge brille intensément au milieu de tout ce bleu. Ce rouge est si attirant...si brillant...je me perdrais bien dans tous ces beaux refl...

-Pikachu, éclair !

Heureusement que mon dresseur m'a tiré de ma torpeur. Staross est un pokémon psy, il va falloir que je fasse plus attention. Je fais crépiter mes joues puis mon corps tout entier et je lâche mon attaque. Qui retire à peine un tier de la barre de vie de Staross. Le tableau d'affichage de l'arène ne ment pas.

Merci éclair, attaque électrique spéciale de 40 de puissance. Merveilleux.

Surtout quand derrière, le pokémon ne se gène pas pour faire soin.

Ondine rigole :

-Je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Staross. Petit pikachu est bien trop faible !

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne vais pas me laisser atteindre par ses remarques. Je ne suis pas faible. Enfin je crois. Je me tourne rapidement vers Red. Comme d'habitude, il ne réagit pas vers la remarque. Comme d'habitude, il réfléchit stratégie.

-Cage-éclair!

J'obéis immédiatement. Je lance des rayons électriques au-dessus de Staross en me déplaçant rapidement pour former une grande toile en prenant garde ni à glisser, ni à me perdre dans le joyau de sa pierre. Une douce musique se fait entendre à mes oreilles. La cage est en place, Staross est paralysé . Cette fois, Ondine grimace. Puis elle hausse les épaules et crie :

-Staross ne te laisse pas faire ! Vibraqua !

Malgré sa gêne, Staross parvient à se mouvoir suffisamment pour lancer son attaque. Le fouet d'eau me percute à pleine puissance me faisant glisser au bord du bassin, avec des vagues qui vibrent soudainement tout autour de moi.

Le type eau est faible face au type électrique. Oui certes. Moi j'ai toujours été très mal à l'aise dans l'eau. Et alors que les vagues semblent se resserrer autour de moi, et que je n'entends plus rien que l'eau qui rentre dans mes conduits auditifs, je commence à paniquer. Tout doucement. A nouveau.

Et j'essaie de rester calme. J'essaie pourtant. Et mon cœur se sert, et la respiration me manque. J'essaie de rester calme. Je lance éclair. Parce que c'est ce que mon dresseur m'a sûrement demandé même si je n'entends plus rien.

J'ai lancé éclair.

A l'aveugle.

Avec deux humains sur une plate-forme.

L'eau se retire autour de moi mais moi je panique. Et l'éclair que j'ai lancé, je l'ai lancé non pas sur les humains, heureusement, mais au-dessus de moi. Il me revient comme un boomerang et me blesse. Je glisse encore un peu plus sur la plate-forme et je tombe dans l'eau.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je n'ai pas de pokéball pour attraper mes peurs.

Je n'ai rien pour me protéger de mes souvenirs.

Je les vois qui défilent devant moi, alors que je me noie au fin fond de l'eau chlorée.

**Note**

Staross lance vibraqua

_*Il reste 3 PV*_

Pikachu est confus ! Il se blesse dans sa confusion.

GRAAaaaaa !

Oui, la plupart des combats que j'écris sont tirés de mes parties... :'D


	9. Lui n'a pas de rencard

**Chapitre 9 : Lui n'a pas de rencard.**

_Salamèche_

Nous avons notre deuxième badge. Personne ne risque de passer à côté de cette information puisque Red a pris la fâcheuse habitude d'accrocher son badge sur le devant de sa casquette. Sérieusement. C'est tellement ringard. Quelqu'un peut dire à mon dresseur que faire ceci est abominablement ringard ?!

Je ne comprends pas. Il peut être si réfléchi et mâture en combat pokémon et avoir des réactions tellement gamines et niaises parfois. Si on ne met pas tout de suite le hola, il finira par porter un pantalon avec des flammes pour signaler qu'il a un salamèche...

Non Red. Non.

Pour le reste, je ne connais pas les détails de notre victoire. C'est Bulbizarre qui s'est occupée de recadrer la championne d'arène. Et apparemment, Red a dû sauter dans la piscine pour aller repêcher Pikachu qui se noyait. Ca je le sais parce que Bulbizarre a finalement lâché que Pikachu était tombé dans l'eau et Red était trempé de la tête au pied en revenant au centre pokémon. Pikachu n'a fait aucun commentaire. Moi non plus.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais ricané intérieurement devant tant de stupidité du rat jaune. En fait, ce n'est même plus drôle. C'est pathétique. Surtout qu'on a dû passer pour des guignols dans l'arène et c'est sûrement ça qui m'agace le plus. Avoir un badge c'est bien, mais impressionner, se faire un nom, être badass...en gagnant...c'est tellement mieux.

Red doit aller voir un ami du professeur Chen au Cap Azuria, nous voici donc en route le long de la côte sous un soleil de plus en plus orangé à mesure qu'il décline à l'horizon. Les jours sont de plus en plus courts.

Le silence est...bizarre. J'aime le silence bien sûr. J'aime surtout qu'on ne m'ennuie pas avec des babillages idiots. Mais j'imagine que je me suis habitué au babillage idiot de Pikachu. Et Pikachu reste dans le silence sur l'épaule de Red. Normalement, Pikachu m'aurait fait 3 heures sur « Olala, t'aurais dû voir comment Ondine était forte ! », suivies des 3 habituelles heures sur « Olala, qu'est-ce qu'Azuria est belle ! ». Azuria EST belle. OK. Est-ce une raison pour en faire un exposé dans mes oreilles tous les soirs ?

-Pikachu, arrête de bouder !

Pikachu se tourne vers moi en fronçant son front. Il a un regard vraiment mauvais quand il fait ça.

-Je croyais que je parlais trop, faut savoir !

-Mais là, t'es encore plus ridicule que quand tu parles, et il y a du niveau !

-Salamèche, tu veux bien le laisser tranquille, s'il te plait ? La journée a été fatigante.

Je me tourne vers Bulbizarre en la fusillant du regard. PERSONNE ne me donne d'ordre à part Red. Je suis Salamèche, je suis fort, je suis puissant et je peux la cramer d'un simple...Elle me regarde calmement, comme si elle inspectait la qualité d'une baie sitrus.

-J'essaie de lui remonter le moral, je grince entre mes dents. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois d'une grande aide.

-En lui disant qu'il est ridicule ? Tu as vraiment un soucis de communication, mon pauvre, soupire-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Pikachu alors que nous commençons la traversée d'un pont :

-Je crois que tu pouvais battre Staross, Pikachu. Surtout après l'avoir paralysé. J'ai pu le battre alors que j'étais moins prête que toi pour cela. Red a utilisé la bonne stratégie. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en tes capacités, si tu doutes de ce que tu es capable de faire comme grandes choses ou si tu te laisses parasiter par des doutes, tu seras juste le boulet de l'équipe au lieu d'en être le moteur.

Je m'arrête, sidéré :

-C'est CA, ta solution pour lui remonter le moral ?!

Red se tourne vers moi avec un air interrogateur. Je cours vers Bulbizarre avec hargne :

-T'arrives dans mon équipe, tu ne veux presque pas parler et soudain, tu t'y mets et tu dis à mon ami qu'il est un boulet ? Et tu crois que je vais tolérer...

-Oh arrête avec tes grands airs Salamèche, me coupe-t-elle. C'est notre équipe, pas la tienne, et si tu as des difficultés pour entendre les vérités et les accepter, ce n'est pas mon problème. L'important ce n'est pas que j'ai dit qu'il pouvait être un boulet. L'important c'est que j'ai dit qu'il pouvait faire de grandes choses.

-Je suis faible, murmure Pikachu.

-Oui, répond simplement Bulbizarre.

Je bats furieusement l'air de ma queue enflammée :

« - Pikachu n'est PAS faible. Il est pénible, il est niais, il parle trop, il panique pour un rien mais il n'est PAS faible ! Ses IV sont parfaits, sa nature...

-Les pikachu sont faibles, me coupe Bulbizarre. Pikachu peut avoir tous les IV qu'il veut, il restera faible...

-Red l'a pris dans son équipe, j'argumente en essayant de contrôler ma colère alors que nous descendons enfin du pont. »L'endroit est désert à cette heure-là. « Red l'a pris dans son équipe et même s'il aime les pokémon et qu'il a parfois un côté niannian, il ne fait pas dans la charité quand il s'agit de son équipe. Il a vu un haut potentiel chez Pikachu. C'est exactement la même chose pour le roucool de Blue. Pikachu n'est pas comme tous les pikachu... »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je veux défendre à ce point Pikachu ou pourquoi je suis tellement en colère que Bulbizarre doute de ses qualités. Peut-être que je vois ça comme une trahison envers le jugement de Red...peut-être le fait que ça vienne d'une quasi inconnue...peut-être que je suis juste plus attaché à mon équipe que je veux bien l'admettre. Mais j'ai foi en mon équipe. J'ai placé ma confiance en cette équipe et je ne peux pas croire que l'un de nous soit un maillon faible.

-Oui, nous sommes d'accord, me répond-t-elle très calmement face à ma colère grandissante, Pikachu a un très haut potentiel et il doit s'en saisir. C'est exactement ce que je dis. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas qui est Blue.

-Un petit imbécile prétentieux qui veut être plus fort que tout le monde et qui essaie toujours d'enfoncer Red quand on le croise, soupire Pikachu.

Il n'avait pas fait de commentaires sur ce qui venait d'être dit et sûrement qu'il ne souhaitait pas en faire. Il paraissait juste toujours un peu mortifié.

-Un imbécile prétentieux ? je ricane. Lui au moins ne porte pas ses badges sur sa casquette.

Pikachu lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, Bulbizarre me lance un regard « on est d'accord... ».

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oui. Bon. D'accord. Le Cap Azuria a la classe. En plus, j'imagine que je devrais être content d'entendre Pikachu s'exclamer à nouveau que « Olala, mais c'est tellement magnifique la vue de ce coucher de soleil » et toute déclinaison possible de cette phrase, bien qu'il manque encore un peu d'entrain à son « PIKAAA ! ». Red s'est arrêté pour regarder le paysage. Il doit avoir son petit coté poétique lui aussi. Puis il se tourne vers nous :

-On continue les amis. Léo se trouve un peu plus en hauteur.

Il pointe du doigt un chemin sinueux derrière lui sur lequel débouche une immense villa qui surplombe le Cap. Certains ne s'embêtent pas dans la vie...quand je pense que je viens d'un labo à un seul étage au fin fond de Bourg-Palette...Ce Léo doit être un grand dresseur. Quand on est champion, on nage dans l'argent. On vit dans les plus belles demeures, dans les villes les plus côtées de la région, au chaud sous le soleil... Voilà ce qui nous attend au bout du chemin. Au bout de notre périple. Cette villa et ce soleil.

Mais soudain, des voix inhabituelles me tirent de ma rêvasserie. De là où je suis, je ne peux rien voir car les haies qui décorent le Cap sont plus hautes que moi. Red fronce les sourcils et se tend. L'endroit devrait être désert à cette heure-là, les dresseurs ne parcourent le Cap qu'en journée pour avoir une meilleure visibilité dans les combats.

-Un couple, sans doute, murmure-t-il. On m'a dit que les amoureux venaient souvent ici.

Il commence à faire quelques pas vers le bout du Cap et s'arrête soudainement en s'accroupissant derrière une haie à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande à Pikachu, agacé de ne rien voir.

-C'est Blue, chuchote Pikachu, les yeux écarquillés.

Bulbizarre se tourne vers lui pendant que je fais un sifflement d'exaspération.

-Le fameux Blue ? Le rival de Red ?

-Et depuis quand se cache-t-on de Blue, je grogne exaspéré.

C'est-à-dire que j'ai très envie de visiter ma future maison. Et si pour cela, il faut mettre une raclée à cet imbécile sur le passage, c'est encore mieux.

-Il est avec une fille, me répond Pikachu tout bas.

-Super, si c'est une dresseuse, ça fera deux combats pour le prix d'un.

-Mais tu es horrible, me lance Bulbizarre en secouant la tête. Les gens ont dit au centre pokémon que le Cap Azuria était un endroit très romantique. Red ne va pas se battre avec ce Blue alors que celui-ci est en rencard, ça ne se fait pas.

Pikachu acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête. Je lève les yeux au ciel :

-Donc on va rester comme des guignols derrière une haie toute la soirée ? Merci bien...

Red se tourne vers nous un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Pika ? murmure tout doucement Pikachu.

-Blue est en rendez-vous avec Ondine là-bas, répond Red en soupirant. S'ils me voient maintenant...

Eh bien quoi ? J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre le problème. Red a-t-il peur ? Un doute sur nos capacités ? Le fiasco naufrage-de-Pikachu l'a-t-il refroidi ?

-Ondine la championne d'arène ? s'exclame Bulbizarre avec force et sans réfléchir, avant de mettre une liane sur sa bouche en signe de pardon devant le regard réprobateur de Red.

-C'est dingue, murmure Pikachu, pourquoi est-elle en rencard avec Blue ?

Ondine la championne d'arène. Parfait. Je n'ai pas pu me mesurer à elle pour le badge, mais peut-être que Red me laissera le faire cette fois-ci en combat non officiel. Mes griffes sont suffisamment puissantes pour sa poiscaille.

-Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, répond Bulbizarre en faisant attention à son volume, cette fois-ci.

Elle écarte des branchages de la haie.

-En plus, vu d'ici, ils ont l'air proches.

S'ils sont proches, ça peut sûrement donner un combat multi. Je n'en ai encore jamais fait, mais je pourrais peut-être faire équipe avec Pikachu. S'il se tait et qu'il ne panique pas à la première trempette. Il pourrait commencer par une cage-éclair alors que je bondirais avec...

-Tu crois qu'elle regrette son choix ? demande Bulbizarre à Pikachu.

Ca se présente bien. Si Ondine regrette d'utiliser des pokemon eau, c'est qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur la fragilité de son équipe par rapport à la grandeur de la notre et que...

-Pfff, répond Pikachu, elle aurait dû sortir avec Red, évidemment.

Hein ?

PARDON ?

-Eh ? De quoi vous parlez ? je les interromps. Vous êtes en plein délire ou quoi ? Allons juste mettre une raclée à ces deux imbéciles et...

-Salamèche, il n'y a pas que les combats dans la vie, soupire Bulbizarre avec philosophie..

-Et apparemment Blue l'a compris, contrairement à notre dresseur, renchérit Pikachu. Oh, attendez, on peut presque entendre ce qu'ils disent maintenant, ils se sont rapprochés...

Vous voulez mon avis ? Pathétique. Vraiment.

Bulbizarre écarte davantage la haie pendant que Pikachu grimpe sur la tête de Red qui semble complètement perdu sur le comportement à adopter. On entend en effet nettement la voix de Blue à présent :

-Et quand je serai devenu maître de la Ligue, je pense continuer mes études à Kalos. Tu sais qu'il y a l'une des meilleures universités là-bas et qu'il faut un dossier exceptionnel pour y entrer...

-Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, coupe la fille en rigolant. Tu sais que j'ai été défiée par un autre dresseur aujourd'hui et qu'il s'est très bien débrouillé lui aussi...

-Ah, je savais bien que notre Red aurait eu sa chance s'il s'était montré un peu plus aimable à l'arène, glisse Bulbizarre pendant qu'on entend Blue faire un son d'incrédulité.

-Pff, personne n'est meilleur que moi, ma pauvre Ondine, et je le prouverai bientôt en combattant la Ligue Pokémon...

-Bon courage, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des années...En fait, le Plateau Indigo semble légèrement en perdition en ce moment, avec l'absence de maître, un champion d'arène introuvable...

Blue ricane :

-Eh bien, j'y remettrai de l'ordre en devenant le maître de la Ligue !

Bulbizarre secoue la tête :

-Mais il est insupportable...

Cette situation va me rendre fou. Autant ça ne m'étonne pas que ces idiots de Pikachu et Bulbizarre fassent leur commère, autant je ne comprends pas ce que fabrique Red. Il semble boire les paroles d'Ondine et je le vois murmurer « aucun maître pokémon... », les yeux dans les vagues. Mais il ne fait toujours aucun geste.

-Bon, on peut se battre, maintenant, je grogne, totalement exaspéré.

Les voix se sont tues. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop bruyant. Bulbizarre me fusille du regard :

-Tu vas te taire, oui ! Ils ont repéré un bruit, idiot ! On voulait entendre si Ondine allait rajouter quelque chose sur Red !

-Pika ! acquiesce Pikachu.

-Bah maintenant, c'est vous qui faites du bruit, je grommelle de plus en plus énervé.

On entend la voix de Blue se tendre de l'autre coté de la haie :

-Je crois que j'ai entendu des pokémon là-bas, peut-être des dresseurs avec un peu de chance. Tu veux venir leur mettre une raclée avec moi ?

-Merci bien, répond Ondine, je vais repartir par le raccourci, je me lève tôt demain, j'ai un travail MOI...

Red nous fait les gros yeux. Bon ok, j'ai fait un peu de bruit...Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si on avait foncé dans le tas. Je secoue vigoureusement ma queue enflammée pour lui faire comprendre que je suis moyennement satisfait par le ridicule de notre situation : 3 pokémon et un dresseur bêtement accroupis derrière une haie pendant que leur rival arrive de son rencard pour nous provoquer.

-Bulbizarre et Salamèche, vous allez retourner dans votre pokéball, indique Red. On va essayer de partir discrètement d'ici.

Il lève les balles rouges et alors que Bulbizarre est aspirée au chaud dans son nid une voix goguenarde s'élève derrière nous :

-Hey, ça va minable ?

**Notes **:

Oh, ne fais pas la tête Salamèche ! Un long combat t'attend au prochain chapitre !

Cependant, tu devras être patient, car pas de publication pendant les vacances scolaires !

Nous nous retrouvons donc le 5 novembre pour mettre une raclée à Blue !


	10. Lui a évolué

**Chapitre 10 : Lui a évolué**

_Salamèche_

-Hey, ça va minable ?

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, car on se serait fait foudroyer Pikachu, Red et moi. Comment en vouloir à Blue de ricaner sous notre nez ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'espionnes, lance ce dernier dans un gloussement moqueur. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'ami, mais quand même...

Red se redresse face à son rival et pour la toute première fois, je vois quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans son regard, comme si la dernière remarque l'avait finalement atteint. Mais seulement l'espace de quelques secondes. Merci Arceus.

-C'est vrai qu'Ondine est trop bien pour toi, mon pauvre, continue Blue sur sa lancée, mais tu devrais éviter d'être trop jaloux et te concentrer sur tes pokémon. Tu vas vraiment être trop minable sinon...

Il tire une pokéball de son sac en continuant à nous narguer :

-Tu vas voir tous les pokémon super balèzes que j'ai attrapés...Roucoups à toi !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Roucool ait évolué. Je sens une vague de jalousie qui me traverse quand je vois le grand oiseau aux tons chauds qui apparaît dans les airs. Elle est absolument parfaite. Blue est un imbécile mais il a le mérite de savoir entraîner ses pokémon. Ça m'énerve d'autant plus et je sens ma flamme gonfler d'un coup. Malheureusement, je vais devoir être patient car il s'agit du duel de Pikachu.

Pikachu qui s'élance avec détermination. Il est tellement frustrant de savoir que malgré tout son talent, cette satanée souris jaune peut s'effondrer d'un coup pour je ne sais quelle peur obscure ou pensée angoissante. Si vous voulez mon avis, il y en a dans cette équipe qui devrait rencontrer un alakazam pour faire une thérapie psy. Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper les choses si besoin...

-Pikachu éclair !

Pikachu est projeté en l'air par la vive-attaque de roucoups qui par bonheur, manque de force physique. Il contre-attaque rapidement avec éclair. Il ne semble pas affecté par son combat du matin ni par les remarques de Bulbizarre, ce qui me rassure un peu. Ou en tout cas, il ne le montre pas, ce qui me va également. Perdre n'est pas envisageable.

Roucoups tient bien cependant. Elle se mouvoit avec aisance dans le ciel et prépare une tornade avec ses ailes. Elle semble si gracieuse et si facile au-dessus de nous...

-Allez Pikachu, débarrasse-nous de ce piaf ! je grogne avec exaspération.

Blue est tellement suffisant. Il le sait, qu'il tient un pokémon de talent.

La cage-éclair de Pikachu freine fortement Roucoups qui parvient cependant à contre-attaquer. Le vent fort de la tornade me fait glisser derrière Red qui tient sa casquette. Cette fois, Pikachu est projeté contre la haie qui borde le Cap Azuria. Blue éclate de rire :

-Laisse tomber Red, ou tu vas devoir repêcher ton rat jaune dans l'océan !

Mon cœur bat plus fort à cette remarque. Bien sûr, Blue ne peut pas connaître l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la journée à l'arène mais ses paroles ont un sens pour notre équipe, et surtout pour Pikachu. J'ai soudainement envie de carboniser cette ridicule tignasse dressée.

-Pikachu éclair ! lance Red qui ne paraît pas du tout atteint par la remarque.

-Bon sang, Pikachu, montre-moi que tu es digne d'être mon coéquipier, je grogne exaspéré.

Pikachu réapparaît d'un bond, ses petites joues rouges crépitant d'électricité. Il ne semble pas avoir envie de s'effondrer, le petit. Peut-être qu'il est enfin en train de prendre exemple sur moi, après tout...

Il se charge d'électricité et se jette sur Roucoups en produisant une gerbe d'étincelle électrifiante. Une nouvelle attaque physique ?

Roucoups tombe immédiatement KO . Je dois reconnaître qu'elle s'est vraiment bien battu. Pikachu est fatigué mais il semble extrêmement satisfait tout comme Red qui a consulté son pokédex, sûrement à la page des attaques de Pikachu.

-T'as vu, j'ai une nouvelle attaque physique, me lance mon petit camarade en reprenant sa place près de Red. Dis, t'as vu comme elle est puissante ? T'as vu ça, comment j'ai...

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois...Mais j'imagine qu'au moins il a retrouvé confiance en lui. Je m'élance sous l'ordre de mon dresseur.

Le second pokémon de Blue apparaît devant moi, toutes dents dehors. C'est un r...

PARDON ?

Un rattata ?

Un RATTATA ?

C'est ça ce que Blue appelle un pokémon balèze ? Pikachu a le droit de combattre une forme évoluée parfaite et je dois faire face au plus minable des pokémon de Kanto ? Je jette un regard furieux à Red qui me lance un regard sévère. Cela veut dire : « Ne le sous-estime pas! » Pitié Red...un rattata...

-Flammèches ! me lance-t-il.

L'air se réchauffe autour de moi et je lance vers le rat de petites flammes brûlantes. Il n'a pas pu me faire le moindre dégât avant d être mis ko.

Pff... Blue me déçoit.

Je me tourne vers Red en priant pour qu il me laisse combattre le nouvel arrivant. Pikachu a appris une nouvelle attaque et moi j ai combattu un rattata... Il peut avoir pitié de moi non ?

Mais soudain, une douleur foudroyante me traverse. J ai l impression que tous mes os sont en feu. Mes yeux s'embuent et j'arrive à peine à voir Red qui se précipite vers moi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Mon corps, mes os, ma peau me font trop mal. Ma tête se déforme, ma mâchoire semble se déboîter. À travers toute cette douleur, je sens quelque chose de doux sur mon épaule. C est la main de mon dresseur démuni. J'essaie de me concentrer dessus, de tenir...

Et aussi soudainement que cela a commencé, la douleur s'arrête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis fort.

Je suis si fort.

Je suis trop fort pour moi-même.

Toute cette force, toute cette nouvelle énergie, je dois la laisser s'extérioriser sinon je vais exploser.

Je pousse un rugissement féroce que je ne reconnais pas.

Tout, autour de moi, est brûlant.

-Super, ton pokémon a évolué, tu te crois fort, maintenant...

C est la voix de Blue. Il a beau faire le détaché, il semble réellement estomaqué.

Toute la haine et le mépris que j ai pour lui me submerge et je pousse un nouveau rugissement vers lui, tout croc dehors. Il recule, les yeux écarquillés.

-Calme-toi, Reptincel, demande Red tout doucement, derrière moi.

Reptincel...

Voilà. Reptincel.

J'ai enfin évolué.

J'agite ma queue et l'herbe flambe autour de moi. Bon. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma nouvelle force. Red a les yeux rivés sur son pokédex, la bouche ouverte, les yeux rendus flous par la rapidité de la lecture de ma page. Mon cœur explose de joie à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis si important dorénavant...

-Carapuce, vas-y, montre-lui de quoi tu es capable, gronde Blue en lançant une pokeball.

Il semble avoir du mal à digérer...

Mon rival d'eau apparaît devant moi et je vois son expression de surprise quelques instants quand il voit ma nouvelle forme, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

-L'évolution ne fait pas tout, me lance-t-il.

Pour toute réponse je lui jette un regard mauvais. Un feu intense boue à l'intérieur de moi, qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Peu importe que le feu soit faible à l'eau, aujourd'hui je peux tout vaincre.

-Reptincel, tu peux utiliser draco-rage !

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je laisse mon instinct me guider. Les évolutions sont souvent accompagnées de nouvelles capacités liées aux modifications physiques et psychiques du pokémon. Et il y a bien la rage d'un dragon en moi à cet instant. Je rugis vers Carapuce et d'immenses flammes violettes le percutent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les éviter. Quand la fumée se dissipe, je le vois très affaibli mais toujours debout, l'expression choquée.

Mais il s'agit de mon rival, et mon rival est fort et combatif. Il ouvre immédiatement la bouche et un puissant jet d'eau me frappe et me repousse en arrière. Cependant, ce n'est pas aussi douloureux ni aussi puissant que je le craignais.

-Draco-rage, encore !

Carapuce s'effondre. C'est le combat le plus simple que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent contre lui. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je suis presque déçu de ne pas avoir eu davantage de résistance face à moi. Carapuce est censé être mon adversaire le plus redoutable et avec ma nouvelle forme, je n'en ai fait qu'une bouchée...

Cette fois, Blue reste silencieux. Il semble mal à l'aise et se dandine sur place sans envoyer sa dernière pokéball. Red hausse un sourcil d'un air interrogateur devant l'hésitation du garçon. Finalement, ce dernier se décide enfin.

-Ok...Abra, à toi.

J'écarquille les yeux devant le petit pokémon psy. Je ne connais pas la forme non évoluée, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler des incroyables pouvoir d'alakazam au labo pokémon. Si Blue parvenait à faire évoluer son Abra...

Eh bien, on avisera !

En attendant, ce petit abra ne semble pas très dangereux et je m'aperçois avec surprise...qu'il dort, tout simplement. Je ricane intérieurement. J'ai presque de la peine pour Blue, maintenant.

-Flammèches !

Abra n'a pas chercher à faire un mouvement pour se défendre. Je comprends pourquoi Blue ne voulait pas le sortir en combat.

-Ouais, c'est bon, minable, t'as gagné, on a compris, grommelle Blue en rappelant son dernier pokémon KO dans sa pokéball.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je veux encore me battre. Me battre. Me battre.

Je regarde Red. Il a toujours son pokédex dans la main mais c'est moi qu'il regarde avec une lueur dans les yeux que je commence à bien connaître. Lui aussi est insatisfait par le combat. Je l'aime bien, mon dresseur, quand il est dans cet état d'esprit...

Malheureusement, il n'y a plus rien à combattre pour le moment. Blue grimace, inspire profondément puis finit par nous lancer :

-Tu allais chez Léo ? C'est un pokémaniac complètement obsédé mais il m'a rajouté plein de pages dans mon pokédex...Tu devrais aller le voir demain si tu veux connaître autant de choses que moi sur les pokémon, p'tit minable. Pas sûr que ça t'aide à être moins pitoyable en combat par contre...

-...

Blue n'attend pas plus de réponse de notre part. Il passe devant nous en nous jetant un regard mauvais :

-Au fait, je suis convié à quelque chose de très spécial à Carmin-Sur-Mer. Que veux-tu, c'est ça faire partie de l'élite sociale...Ne perds pas ton temps à me suivre, miiiinable...

Il fait traîner le dernier mot en longueur entre ses dents et disparaît finalement dans la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est mauvais perdant, soupire Pikachu.

Je ne réponds rien. Il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre de mon évolution. Apprivoiser ce corps, cette énergie...

Cette envie de me battre, me battre, me battre...

Et le feu boue en moi, prêt à me consumer.

**Notes**

Attention Reptincel, ferais-tu une overdose de pouvoir ?

Un énorme merci pour les commentaires que je reçois ! Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur la composition de l'équipe de Red...Ne pensez pas tout savoir à l'avance car il va y avoir des surprises:p L'histoire est encore longue !:D

Pour cette deuxième période, un chapitre tous les mardis jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ! Des chapitres globalement plus longs, qui posent les bases des intrigues de l'histoire et approfondissent les nuances de caractère des personnages.

J'espère que tout cela vous plaira !

Nous allons enfin visiter la tête de Bulbizarre la prochaine fois ! Elle a beaucoup de choses à nous dire, la petite dernière !


	11. Lui rencontre un pokémon incroyable!

**Chapitre 11 : Lui rencontre un pokémon incroyable !**

_Herbizarre_

Le flash crépite encore et encore. Je patiente aux pieds de mon dresseur, mais même moi qui suis de nature calme, je commence à trouver ceci très dérangeant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes camarades. Reptincel semble sur le point de brûler la salle (« _C'est parfait, Reptincel avec ses crocs dehors, c'est parfait, parfait !_ »), mon dresseur a clairement envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre, ou le cas échéant, sous sa casquette («_ Vous pourriez relever votre casquette, qu'on voit bien vos yeux ? Parfait, parfait ! _») et Pikachu...Pikachu est aux anges comme à son habitude quand des humains s'occupent de lui (« _Oui Pikachu, continue de sourire, tu es parfait, parfait !_ »). J'essaie de garder la pose devant l'objectif comme ces journalistes me l'ont demandé, mais je commence à trouver ça très long et j'ai peur d'un drame avec la perte de patience de Reptincel.

Finalement, un journaliste interrompt la séance photo et arrive à la hauteur de Red avec une tablette dans la main :

-Nous avons fini avec les photos mais vous devez répondre à quelques questions pour que nous puissions faire un article digne de ce nom pour la _Gazette d'Azuria_. Vous êtes d'accord bien sûr ?

Red ouvre la bouche mais c'est une question rhétorique. Le journaliste est déjà prêt à enregistrer l'interview. Mon pauvre dresseur savait-il, en se lançant dans la grande aventure de la Ligue Pokémon, qu'il devrait également montrer des compétences sociales ?

-La première question que tout le monde se pose en voyant un jeune dresseur venir défier notre Championne adorée, c'est bien sûr : Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse vers la Ligue Pokémon ?

Le journaliste est suspendu aux lèvres de Red.

-...

Si vous voulez mon avis, l'interview va être long...

Dommage, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce qui pousse mon dresseur à rentrer dans ces arènes...L'attrait de la gloire, du pouvoir ? Le challenge ? L'envie de se dépasser avec son équipe ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois ?

Des dresseurs j'en ai connus quelques un, avant que le dernier ne m'abandonne, blessée par mon dernier combat, sans même prendre le temps de m'emmener au centre pokémon. Ils avaient tous en commun la soif de puissance abrutissante et le manque de compassion envers moi et le reste de l'équipe. Étant à ce moment un bulbizarre, le pokémon le plus prisé de tout Kanto, mes dresseurs voulaient révéler mon potentiel à n'importe quel prix, en me faisant combattre n'importe comment contre n'importe quoi...

Ce jeune dresseur qui se tient devant moi, ce dresseur qui m'a recueilli, a très certainement la soif de puissance. Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Comment expliquer autrement qu'un enfant de dix ans combatte seul une organisation mafieuse dans une grotte? Mais il sait au moins préserver ses pokémon. Alors, au moins pour cela, je fais ce qu'il me demande avec application.

-Et est-ce que votre herbizarre a évolué pendant votre combat contre Ondine ?

Le journaliste commence à désespérer devant le mutisme de Red. Pikachu trépigne sur l'épaule de ce dernier en lançant des petits « Pika ! ». Il a du mal à comprendre le manque de réactions de son dresseur, lui qui est si bavard. Mais Pikachu doit apprendre à accepter les gens et les pokémon tels qu'ils sont. C'est assez ironique de le voir si proche de Red, au même titre qu'un pokémon starter. Surtout quand le pokémon starter en question est quant à lui tellement insociable. Comme son dresseur...ironie quand tu nous tiens.

-Vous avez mis votre badge cascade sur votre casquette, est-ce parce que la Sirène en short a été particulièrement coriace ?

Reptincel grogne. Il n'en peut plus. Je lui jette un regard sévère :

-Tiens toi tranquille, Reptincel !

Il me fusille du regard. Il est vraiment impressionnant avec ce regard mauvais et flamboyant. Mais je suis également une forme évoluée, à présent, et il ne me fait pas peur. Je soutiens son regard et il se détourne, l'air bougon.

Je n'ai évolué que quelques minutes après Reptincel, sur le chemin du retour vers Azuria, alors que nous avons été attaqués par un piafabec. Mes deux compagnons avaient besoin de repos après un combat certainement intense contre Blue et je me suis chargée du pokémon oiseau. L'expérience de l'évolution a été aussi désagréable que celle de Reptincel, mais le pouvoir prodiguée par la nouvelle forme est incroyable. Et je me sens tellement plus sûre de moi.

Red avait finalement prévu de voir le fameux Léo ce matin mais nous avons été arrêtés dans le centre pokémon par des journalistes qui avaient entendu parler de deux prodiges ayant battu leur sirène adorée la veille. Blue étant déjà parti de la ville, le reportage est tombé sur nous.

-Des rumeurs prétendent que vous avez fait face à la Team Rocket, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-... ?

Red est vraiment mal à l'aise à présent. J'imagine que ce n'est certainement pas un bon souvenir mais je ne vois pas comment nous sortir de là.

-On voit souvent de jeunes dresseurs tenter l'arène d'Azuria sans parvenir à vaincre Ondine, auriez-vous un conseil à leur donner ?

C'est la standardiste du centre Pokémon qui vient finalement nous sauver :

-Monsieur, vous avez un appel du Professeur Chen en attente sur la ligne 3 !

Red ne perd pas une seconde pour s'éloigner des journalistes et photographes qui ont l'air visiblement déçu, bien qu'un regard féroce de Reptincel les retienne de poursuivre notre dresseur.

-Ah, bonjour Red ! lance la voix grave du professeur à travers le combiné que le jeune garçon a attrapé. Je voulais te féliciter pour tes exploits, à la fois pour le badge cascade mais aussi pour l'avancée sur ton pokédex. Avec les données de Blue, les recherches commencent à prendre forme ! Je voulais plus particulièrement te parler du mélofée que tu m'as envoyée...

Red cale le combiné sur une épaule et sort son pokédex, sûrement pour consulter la page du pokémon en question.

-Un confrère de Kalos est en pleine recherche sur le type fée et mélofée semble être un pokémon parfaitement représentatif de ce nouveau type, poursuit Chen. Tu devrais peut-être penser à l'inclure dans ton équipe, ne serait-ce que dans un objectif de recherches...

-Ah, je te l'avais bien dit que Mélofée ferait partie de notre équipe, triomphe Pikachu à l'attention de Reptincel.

-Dans tes rêves...

Red lui-même fronce les sourcils en consultant les données du pokémon, ne semblant pas très convaincu.

-Le type fée semble être un type extrêmement intéressant, insiste le professeur Chen. Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix ! Et n'oublie pas de donner de tes nouvelles à ta maman ! Et...

Red écoute sagement la fin de la conversation puis raccroche, les yeux toujours sur le pokédex. Il finit par se diriger vers le PC en prenant soin d'éviter tout journaliste qui serait encore dans les parages. Pikachu trépigne :

-Trois baies oran que Mélofée rejoint notre équipe !

Reptincel secoue la tête, exaspéré.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons sur ce qu'un dresseur a dit un jour, je réponds, mélofée n'est pas très offensif. Je ne pense pas que cela intéressera Red, Pikachu...

Reptincel s'arrête à coté du PC et me regarde de travers :

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emplois quand tu parles de Red.

-Je dis simplement qu'un pokémon trop peu offensif n'intéressera pas Red, explique-moi où est le mal...

-Red réfléchit un peu plus que ça.

-Et même des fois, il laisse parler son cœur, renchérit Pikachu, il a choisi un salamèche pour sa couleur...

-C'est pas sa plus grande pensée réflexive, d'ailleurs...grommelle Reptincel.

Je secoue mes lianes, décontenancée. Red, plongé dans la lecture des données de son mélofée, me jette un rapide coup d'œil interrogateur mais replonge dans l'écran du PC.

-Attends Reptincel, tu dis bien toi-même que Red ne va pas prendre Mélofée dans l'équipe...

-Oui, mais pas parce qu'il méprise ce pokémon, simplement parce que je ne crois pas que cela ait de l'intérêt pour nous d'avoir une chanteuse dans notre équipe...

-Où est la différence ?

Mais je le sais déjà avant que cette question ne franchisse ma bouche dans un petit sifflement. Pikachu me regarde avec une expression choquée :

-La différence c'est que Red n'est pas comme les dresseurs que tu as connus, Herbizarre ! Et il serait temps que tu l'acceptes et que tu lui fasses confiance !

Que je lui fasse confiance...Mais puis-je encore faire confiance à un dresseur ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikachu a perdu son pari. Pas de Mélofée dans l'équipe. Il est déçu le pauvre. Il voulait sûrement une nouvelle amie.

Reptincel, lui, est d'excellente humeur. Pas de nouvelle amie et de nombreux combats sur la route du Cap Azuria pour se rendre chez Léo. Entre les draco-rage et les flammèches, aucun pokémon que nous croisons n'a la moindre chance. Je fais également ma part avec grande application, mes lianes claquant avec cette nouvelle force de ma forme évoluée. Nous passons l'épreuve du Pont Pépite avec brio et notre dresseur admire son présent avec grand intérêt.

-C'est le début de la richesse, se réjouit Pikachu, les yeux sur la pépite. A nous les supers baies ! Les supers balls ! Les supers potions !

J'éclate de rire .

Nous arrivons finalement assez vite devant la magnifique villa de Léo, impatient de découvrir les secrets que ce passionné pourrait nous partager.

Red frappe à la porte. Ce qui suit dépasse l'entendement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous sommes face à un nidorino qui parle.

Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il parle par grognements et rugissements et que nous, pokémon, comprenons ce qu'il dit. Non.

Il parle l'_humain_. _Comme Red_ ! Enfin quand Red veut bien articuler plus de trois mots.

Red qui est bouche-bée devant le spectacle. Même Reptincel a laissé sa mine boudeuse de coté et a les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah ! Enfin un sauveur ! s'exclame le pokémon. Ça fait des heures que j'attends que l'on veuille bien me trouver ! Vite, vite installe-toi au PC !

Le nidorino bouscule mon dresseur derrière un ordinateur haut-de-gamme, relié à une immense machine formée de deux tubes en acier.

-Je vais rentrer dans la machine par l'accès A, explique le nidorino en pointant le premier tube de la tête. A mon signal, tu déclenche la procédure de défusion et je ressortirai par l'accès B. Est-ce bien compris ?

Il ne se donne pas la peine d'attendre une réaction de Red et galope vers la machine. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

-C'est bon, garçon ! Envoie le signal ! lance le pokémon depuis la machine.

Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de profiter que ce nidorino soit coincé dans son tube pour partir discrètement...J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée dans une maison de fous...Mais apparemment, on peut faire confiance à Red puisque celui-ci reprend brusquement ses esprits et active le signal de l'ordinateur.

-C'est incroyable, murmure Pikachu en se rapprochant dangereusement de la machine.

Soudain, les tubes commencent à trembler et une fumée menaçante envahit la pièce.

-Attention Pikachu ! je crie.

Le rugissement de Reptincel couvre le bruit infernal des tubes qui s'entrechoquent :

-Ecarte-toi, idiot !

Je distingue à travers la fumée un éclair rouge se jeter sur Pikachu tandis que la moitié de la machine explose dans la villa. Je suis projetée en arrière et je sors mes lianes pour repousser les débris qui arrivent sur moi. Reptincel percute un meuble dans un grognement sourd. La poussière retombe sur nous, m'empêchant de voir correctement la scène. Je distingue alors le nidorino qui s'enfuit par la porte miraculeusement intacte. Il ne semble plus vouloir nous dire quoi que ce soit.

-Pikachu ! appelle Reptincel.

Je secoue mes lianes pour évacuer la poussière sous mes yeux. Et en voyant enfin la scène, j'ai un pincement au cœur.

Pikachu est dans les bras de Red qui s'est jeté sur lui pour le protéger de l'explosion. Le garçon a reçu tous les premiers morceaux de métal sur lui et il est blessé. Son épaule et son front saignent. C'est la première fois que je vois un dresseur protéger ainsi son pokémon.

Au-dessus d'eux, un jeune adulte aux cheveux châtains est en train de les aider à se relever et à se débarrasser des derniers débris :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait exploser...Six ans de conception réduits en poussière, tu te rends compte...Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi vous soigner toi et tes pokémon...

Reptincel rugit violemment et bondit à coté de Red en secouant sa queue enflammée.

-Oula, ton pokémon a l'air de m'en vouloir...

-C'est bon , Reptincel, murmure Red en posant une main rassurante sur son pokémon.

Je pose moi-même une liane sur son dos :

-Calme-toi Reptincel...

-Ce gars a failli tuer Red et Pikachu ! rugit mon compagnon de feu.

La tête de Pikachu réapparaît toute tremblante entre les bras de Red. Il semble complètement sonné :

-Je suis en vie ?

Je lui souris avec douceur :

-Il semble bien que tu sois toujours en vie, oui !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jeune homme, c'est Léo, et ce n'est pas un incroyable champion comme Reptincel le pensait, mais un incroyable inventeur, le concepteur du stockage PC et un explorateur à ses heures perdues. Après avoir soigné Red, nous avoir expliqué sa dernière expérience de fusion avec ce pauvre nidorino à laquelle nous n'avons pas compris grand chose, nous avoir donné un tas de produits pour se faire pardonner, il finit par se pencher sur le pokédex de notre dresseur.

-J'ai des données qui pourraient fortement t'intéresser. Il s'agit de mon pokémon préféré Evoli.

Il saisit le pokédex et commence à y entrer des données.

-Evoli est un pokémon très particulier. Il est, certes, incroyablement attachant et intelligent mais sais-tu qu'il peut évoluer selon des pierres évolutives, son environnement ou son humeur ?

Red hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu connais le nombre de ses évolutions ? demande Léo en souriant.

Red se déplace légèrement sur le canapé et finit par dire dans un souffle :

-Trois.

-Ça, c'est ce qui est répertorié dans Kanto. Mais sais-tu que là d'où je viens, à Johto, on a recensé deux évolutions de plus ? Je vais t'inscrire les données génétiques d'Evoli dans ton pokédex...

Pikachu gazouille sur le bras du canapé :

-Ça fait plaisir de voir Red parler avec un étranger ! Entre passionnés, ils se comprennent !

-Je m'ennuie, grommelle Reptincel en parcourant la pièce du regard. J'aurais préféré que ce Léo soit un dresseur pokémon, ça aurait été plus marrant.

Je lui lance une liane sur le museau. Il me fusille du regard. Je me tourne vers Pikachu, hésitante :

-Red t'a sauvé, tout à l'heure...

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a sauvé, me répond Pikachu surpris. Je ne pensais pas que la machine allait exploser, en fait...

-J'ai trouvé cela brave...

-C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours, me rappelle le pokémon électrique d'un ton gêné.

Bien sûr, l'arène d'Azuria...

-Oui, mais pour l'arène je pensais qu'il ...enfin bref...

En fait, je pensais que Red s'était senti obligé de sauver son pokémon pendant un combat officiel d'arène. Mais je me rends compte à quel point je me suis menti à moi-même. Red aime Pikachu et ses pokémon, cela ne fait plus de doute...Alors pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à y croire ?

Je me tourne vers mon dresseur. Léo s'est éloigné dans une autre salle pour mettre à jour le pokédex et Red l'attend sagement en sirotant sa limonade, les yeux fixes, les lèvres droites et fermées. Il est si...inexpressif pour un enfant de dix ans. Je lui chatouille l'oreille avec une liane pour le taquiner. Ah, il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire !

-Regardez ! lance soudainement Reptincel.

Il a le museau sur des notes éparpillées sur le bureau du salon de Léo.

-Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller, je dis immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demande Pikachu.

-On ne doit pas toucher aux affaires des autres ! je proteste.

Reptincel ne tient pas compte de mon commentaire :

-Ça parle de pokémon légendaires.

J'en oublie la prudence et je le dévisage avec surprise pendant que Pikachu bondit vers lui, suivi de Red, intrigué par les grognements de ses pokémon :

-Tu sais lire ?

-Bien sûr que je sais lire, je viens d'un laboratoire, tout de même, me répond Reptincel avec condescendance.

Il s'avère que Reptincel ne sait en réalité lire que quelques mots, dont « pokémon », mot qui doit être inscrit sur tous les murs d'un laboratoire. Mais tout de même...

-Au vu des dessins, poursuit le pokémon de feu d'un ton doc, ça parle des trois oiseaux légendaires de Kanto. Mais Léo n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de notes dessus.

Red a les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il lit. Je me tourne vers Pikachu, décontenancée :

-Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le petit pokémon secoue la tête, perdu.

-Il s'agit de trois pokémon volants, un de feu, un de glace et un électrique, qui seraient capables de contrôler la météo tant leurs pouvoirs sont incommensurables, nous explique Reptincel, toujours avec cette petite condescendance dans le ton.

-Tu répètes ce que tu as entendu du professeur Chen ? je lui demande, un peu sarcastique.

Je ne supporte pas comment il peut être méprisant parfois.

-De Blue, en fait, avoue Reptincel sans relever mon ton. Il en parlait parfois à ses petits camarades quand il venait visiter le labo.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi loquace sur un sujet...

Pikachu acquiesce.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte...Même si je parvenais à évoluer en dracaufeu, je ne serais pas de taille face à ces créatures...et je ne parle même pas de vous...Ce sont quasiment des dieux...

-Mais on n'a pas de preuve qu'ils existent, je tempère.

-Non, admet Reptincel, mais imagine ce que ce serait d'avoir un tel pouvoir, une telle puissance...

Et voilà. Mon cher compagnon est reparti dans sa folie des grandeurs. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Léo revient finalement avec le pokédex et un billet bleu à la main.

-Dis Red, vu que tu aimes les combats pokémon, peut-être que tu devrais aller à la fête des dresseurs sur l'Océane. C'est un paquebot de luxe qui fait escale à Carmin-Sur-Mer, en ce moment. Tu y rencontreras sûrement des gens...hmm...intéressants...

Il ne semble pas très convaincu par ce qu'il dit. Red le regarde avec surprise :

-... ?

Il se racle la gorge :

-Tu n'y vas pas ?

Léo secoue la tête en mettant le billet dans la main de mon dresseur :

-Non, je suis invité mais vraiment, ce n'est pas mon truc...Cette fête...c'est un peu la course à celui qui en fait le plus. Mais c'est le gratin mondial des dresseurs et une opportunité en or pour toi d'avoir de précieux conseils si tu veux décrocher un maximum de badges à Kanto.

Il jette un coup d'œil penaud aux plaies encore vives de Red :

-Et puis...je te dois bien ça !

**Notes :**

Alors Herbizarre, que penses-tu réellement de notre protagoniste? Amour inconditionnel des pokémon...ou simple attrait du pouvoir?


	12. Lui fait des ptits trous,des ptits trous

**Chapitre 12 : Lui fait des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous... **

_Pikachu_

Après notre incroyable péripétie avec Léo, nous sommes encore restés plusieurs jours dans cette magnifique ville d'Azuria pour compléter le pokédex. Nous avons eu un mal fou à capturer un abra, tout ça pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule attaque à ce stade, ce fichu téléporte. Après beaucoup d'hésitations et quelques essais, il a malheureusement terminé au PC comme les autres pokémon d'Azuria.

De notre chambre au centre Pokémon, nous voyions encore une zone inexplorée, au loin, une grotte inconnue dont l'accès était strictement interdit. Inutile de vous dire à quel point cela piquait notre curiosité...Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y entrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pikaaa !

C'est tellement marrant de faire tourner Red en bourrique en lui volant sa casquette. Je bondis par-dessus Herbizarre en évitant les bras de mon dresseur mais la casquette glisse sur mes yeux et j'atterris...dans Reptincel.

-Dégage !

Il était en train de se faire un brin de toilette, le pauvre. Herbizarre me lance un coup d'oeil réprobateur :

-Arrête de faire le bébé, Pikachu !

-Vous ne savez pas vous amuser, je soupire en retournant sur l'épaule de Red qui récupère sa précieuse casquette.

Mais soudain, nous sommes tous interrompus par un bruit assourdissant de sirènes dans la rue. Red se précipite à la fenêtre et fronce les sourcils devant le spectacle. Plusieurs voitures de police se sont arrêtées devant une maison près du Centre Pokémon, dont l'entrée semble fracassée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande Herbizarre, trop petite pour atteindre la fenêtre.

-C'est la police, on dirait qu'il y a eu une effraction dans une maison.

Red se tourne vers elle et Reptincel, la main dans son cartable:

-Désolé les amis mais il faut retourner dans votre pokéball.

Comme je suis très petit, j'ai la chance de pouvoir rester avec mon dresseur. En réalité, je soupçonne que cela le rassure profondément d'avoir encore un pokémon avec lui, surtout au milieu de tous ces gens. Le personnel et les dresseurs sont en ébullition au rez-de-chaussé du Centre Pokémon. Tous se demandent ce qui se passe. L'infirmière a allumé la télévision sur la chaîne des informations mais les journalistes ne semblent pas encore être sur place. Red préfère se tenir dans un coin en surveillant l'écran du coin de l'oeil, mais brusquement, nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers un petit groupe de jeunes dresseurs agglutinés autour d'un PC. Nous avons distinctement entendu « Team Rocket » dans la conversation. Red se rapproche discrètement pour en entendre un peu plus. En fait, il serait plus simple d'aller directement demander à ces dresseurs s'ils ont des informations sur la situation, mais c'est quelque chose que ne veut pas faire Red. Ou qu'il ne _peut_ pas faire ? Je n'ai pas encore déterminé.

-Je ne comprends pas, ils ne sont pas censés être basés à Céladopole ?

-Des infos que j'ai du commissariat où bosse mon frère, il ne s'agit que de quelques individus isolés mais la police a des difficultés à les arrêter...Ils sont bien entraînés...

-La Team Rocket se déplace toujours en grosse unité et elle reste dans les grandes villes, pourquoi venir à Azuria ?

L'un des dresseurs secoue la tête :

-Ca, ce n'est pas vrai, regarde ce qui est arrivé au Mont Sélénite...Il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus en sécurité nulle part...

-Alors si c'est un problème qui concerne tout Kanto, le Conseil Quatre doit intervenir.

L'autre dresseur siffle d'incrédulité :

-Tu parles ! Ca fait des années qu'on n'entend plus parler du Conseil Quatre...Et pour qu'il fonctionne, il faudrait peut-être un Maître, non ?

J'entends Red inspirer brusquement à ces mots. Et soudain, il tourne les talons si vite que je suis à deux griffes de perdre l'équilibre sur son épaule. Avec inquiétude, je constate que non seulement nous sortons de la sécurité du Centre Pokémon mais en plus, nous nous dirigeons à grands pas vers la maison vandalisée.

-Pika ? je murmure à l'oreille de Red.

Pour avoir déjà été témoin et même acteur premier de certaines de ses décisions incompréhensibles et bien trop téméraires quand il s'agit de Team Rocket, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Heureusement, tous les agents de police vont bloquer l'accès à la maison à mon dresseur. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Mais Red ne se dirige pas directement vers la porte d'entrée où sont regroupés les policiers qui prennent le dépôt de plainte. Il contourne le jardin, traverse un petit courant d'eau et nous arrivons à l'arrière du jardin de la maison, cachés par une haute haie parfaitement entretenue. Il lance alors la pokéball d'Herbizarre :

-Herbizarre, coupe le bas de la haie pour nous faire une ouverture discrète !

Herbizarre me lance un regard halluciné en reconnaissant où nous sommes. Je soupire en secouant la tête :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je crois que notre dresseur est un grand malade parfois...

-Ou juste comme tous les dresseurs, acceptant de risquer nos vies pour se prouver je ne sais quoi...

-Herbizarre !

-Alors comment tu expliques que l'on attend pas sagement au centre pokémon que la police fasse son travail ?

Elle secoue la tête en fixant Red qui l'encourage d'un geste.

Je lui fais un rapide topo sur la Team Rocket et sur l'inefficacité de la police locale tandis qu'elle s'exécute, non sans avoir lancé de nombreux regards désapprobateurs à Red.

-Et si on tombe sur la Team Rocket, on fait quoi ? je demande en essayant de garder ma peur sous contrôle.

Red se glisse par l'ouverture de la haie, suivie par Herbizarre. Celle-ci jette un coup d'oeil autour de nous en secouant nerveusement ses lianes :

-Bon, restons calmes. Red doit penser qu'on est suffisamment forts pour leur tenir tête. Et il y a peu de chance que la Team Rocket soit encore là, au final, ils ont sûrement réussi à s'enfuir par l'arrière du jardin...

J'agrippe fortement l'épaule de Red en regardant les alentours, m'attendant à tout moment à entendre un ricanement glacial ou un coup de fouet. Le jardin, aussi bien entretenu que la haie, semble désert. On entend les aboiements des caninos de l'équipe de police dans la maison, qui commencent sûrement à rechercher les coupables. Soudain, Herbizarre glapit :

-Oh, regarde Pikachu !

Je saute à terre et la rejoint, m'attendant au pire. Elle me désigne un grand trou au milieu du jardin, assez grand pour laisser passer un humain.

-Ils ont dû s'échapper par là !

-Mais comment ont-ils fait pour creuser un tel trou ? je demande avec incrédulité.

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre, renvoyée dans sa pokéball par Red. Celui-ci se glisse aussitôt dans le trou :

-Viens vite, Pikachu !

Un grand malade, je vous dis...

Après un court moment dans le noir total, à tâtonner la terre fraîche, nous ressortons plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin du jardin, près du Pont Pépite...nez-à-nez avec un sbire de la Team Rocket.

Bon.

Je ne vais pas paniquer.

Que ferait Reptincel dans ce cas ?

Reptincel bondirait sans réfléchir sur le machoc en face de nous, et le mettrait KO d'un seul coup. Ensuite, il rugirait sur le sbire tellement fort que celui-ci se mettrait à genoux pour nous supplier de l'épargner. Je doute qu'un coup de ma part mette KO un machoc et niveau rugissement, j'effraie à peine les rattata...Changement de plan.

Que ferait Herbizarre dans ce cas ?

Après un coup d'oeil particulièrement réprobateur envers Red («_ Je l'avais bien dit que tous les dresseurs étaient pareils ! Ils ne pensent qu'à faire combattre leurs pokémon quelque soit le danger !_»), elle se mettrait tout de même en position de combat en attendant sagement les ordres de notre dresseur. Réussissant tous ses coups avec grande application, elle ligoterait ensuite le sbire avec ses lianes pour l'amener directement à la police. Je peux peut-être réussir mes coups avec application mais ça m'étonnerait que je réussisse à ligoter le voleur et à le porter quelque part...Changement de plan.

-Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver, sale gosse ? lance l'homme en noir dans une grimace qui lui déforme le visage.

Il bouscule son machoc devant lui.

-Bah, peu importe, machoc ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ton ridicule pikachu.

Je m'élance devant Red, les yeux froncés. La situation craint peut-être, mais rien ne m'empêche de donner au moins le meilleur de moi-même. Que ce soit Reptincel ou Herbizarre, c'est ce qu'ils feraient pour défendre à tout prix notre dresseur. Alors moi aussi.

-Pikachu, vive-attaque !

Je fonce sur machoc de toutes mes forces. Mais il reprend très vite ses esprits.

-Machoc, lance le sbire en agitant une disquette qu'il a dans la main, c'est le moment de tester notre nouvelle CT en combat ! Qu'on ne l'ait pas volée pour rien ! Tunnel !

Et machoc disparaît immédiatement dans le sol, en creusant un trou à une vitesse incroyable. Eh bien, on sait maintenant comment le voleur a pu s'enfuir du jardin...

Je recule vers Red, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas où est passé machoc et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Pikachu, prépare-toi à lancer étincelle quand machoc réapparaîtra...

Je me charge d'électricité...et c'est la fin.

Je m'envole dans une douleur foudroyante et je m'écrase quelques mètres plus loin sans pouvoir me relever. Machoc est réapparu juste au-dessous de moi en me percutant de plein fouet. Je n'avais aucune chance contre une telle attaque sol...Ma tête tourne et tous mes os me font mal. J'entends dans une sorte de brouillard sensoriel un violent rugissement. Red doit avoir envoyé Reptincel au combat. Il est suffisamment rapide pour frapper avant machoc et suffisamment fort pour le mettre KO d'un coup. Je sens les bras de mon dresseur qui me récupère et c'est presqu'aussi efficace qu'une potion. Certes, j'ai toujours mal partout mais je parviens à me calmer et à retrouver mes sens.

Reptincel écrase le machoc sans surprise. Le membre de la Team Rocket pâlit devant mon dresseur :

-Non mais...mais t'es qui toi ?

-...

Le sbire récupère son machoc dans une pokéball et tente de reprendre contenance :

-Ecoute, t'es pas n'importe quel dresseur toi. Un gosse de dix ans qui a des pokémon aussi forts...Même la police ne parvient pas à venir à bout de nos équipes...

Il s'approche de nous et un petit sourire suave se dessine sur son visage mal aimable :

-Tu sais qu'on recherche des recrues à la Team Rocket ? T'es un peu jeune mais je suis sûr que tu plairais beaucoup à notre admin...Lui, du moment qu'on fait bien notre boulot, il peut fermer les yeux sur l'âge, tu sais...

Je rêve. Est-ce que cet homme est réellement en train de nous recruter pour la Team Rocket ?

Red pointe alors le doigt vers la disquette que tient le sbire.

-Ah, tu veux la CT tunnel ? Tu pourrais l'apprendre à ton Reptincel, ça pourrait l'aider...C'est une belle acquisition, tu ne trouves pas ? Mon admin voulait que je la vole à ce couple de montagnard...

Il nous regarde d'un air pensif :

-...mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Vois-tu, tunnel sert à faire des tunnels dans les grottes...Est-ce que notre admin compte nous faire explorer une nouvelle grotte ?

Il sourit à Red, une lueur dans les yeux :

-Ca ne te dirait pas d'explorer de nouvelles grottes avec des pokémon tous plus rares les uns que les autres ? Tous les enfants rêvent de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Rencontrer et capturer des pokémon puissants...

Mon sang se glace. J'ai la respiration très courte, soudainement.

Car c'est ce dont Red rêve, très précisément. Le pokédex. Des pokémon puissants. Légendaires...

-Non mais quel imbécile, vraiment...

C'est le grognement méprisant de Reptincel.

-Comme si Red avait besoin de la Team Rocket pour atteindre ce but...

Je me tourne vers mon dresseur. Il a le visage inexpressif, comme si les paroles du sbire glissaient sur lui. Puis, il repointe la disquette avec insistance. Reptincel fait un pas menaçant vers le voleur.

Celui-ci secoue la tête, incrédule :

-Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Pfff...Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te rendre ça...

Il tend la CT à Red avec une nouvelle grimace amère. On entend les caninos se rapprocher rapidement à présent. Ils doivent avoir repéré le trou dans le jardin.

-J'imagine qu'il va falloir me rendre, dit le sbire toujours amère. Mais n'oublie pas, sale mioche, tu as refusé la meilleure proposition qu'on te fera jamais au cours de ta vie...mes confrères vont me venger, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...tu ne pourras jamais arrêter la Team Rocket...

Red renvoie Reptincel dans sa pokéball sans un mot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut une catastrophe. Une vraie catastrophe pour mon pauvre dresseur.

Oh, le voleur a bien été arrêté. Et le couple de montagnard a insisté pour que nous gardions la CT que Red a enregistrée sur Reptincel. C'est le reste qui a été une catastrophe.

Déjà, nous avons dû passer plusieurs heures au commissariat. Les policiers ne voulaient pas croire qu'un jeune garçon de dix ait pu vaincre un sbire de la Team Rocket à Azuria, sans parler de ce qui s'était passé sur le Mont Sélénite. Je crois qu'ils commençaient à trouver Red un peu louche. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'interroger, je leur aurais dit la même chose. Puis, il y a eu manifestement des fuites sur les exploits de Red puisqu'une troupe de journalistes d'Azuria nous attendait à la sortie du commissariat.

-Comment avez-vous pu vaincre un membre de la Team Rocket ?

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien revenir sur les événements du Mont Sélénite ?

-Vous êtes bien Red, celui qui a gagné le badge Cascade il y a quelques jours ?

J'ai fait crépiter mes petites poches électriques mais les journalistes se montraient de plus en plus envahissants. Et soudain, un bras est apparu et a tiré Red à l'arrière d'une voiture. C'était Ondine.

-Vite, papa, roule loin d'ici !

Le père d'Ondine n'a pas attendu un instant pour redémarrer la voiture et s'enfuir de l'attroupement.

Ondine a giflé le bras de Red :

-Non mais t'es complètement taré, toi ! Aller défier un membre de la Team Rocket tout seul, sans attendre les secours ou sans me prévenir...

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. Red a baissé la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux sans répondre. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponse, Ondine a soupiré :

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous les garçons de Bourg-Palette...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je m'étire contre le bras de Red. Celui-ci dort profondément. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'une chose qu'il le fatigue réellement, ce sont les interactions sociales. Or nous avons dîné avec Ondine et sa famille, qui était très en forme pour nous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, que son rôle de championne d'arène était aussi d'aider la population, et qu'il ne fallait pas agir comme si on était des héros (_Que je suis d'accord avec toi, chère Ondine..._) et nous sommes rentrés assez tard au Centre Pokémon. Je me tourne vers Reptincel, qui ne dort pas encore. Pourtant, il s'est entraîné toute la soirée à creuser des trous sur le chemin du retour avec sa nouvelle attaque.

-Eh Reptincel !

-Rho, c'est pas vrai...

Il me tourne le dos avec un grognement.

-Reptincel, tu sais, j'ai cru l'espace d'une seconde que Red pourrait être intéressé par la proposition de la Team Rocket...Je sais, c'est complètement ridicule après coup, mais tu vois, il pourrait être prêt à tout pour remplir ce fichu pokédex...

-Pikachu...la ferme...

-...c'est quand même une pression énorme qu'il a sur les épaules...Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'il a des comportements irréfléchis parfois...Je comprends qu'il ait voulu aider la police mais c'est comme au Mont Sélénite, tout aurait pu mal tourner et...

Reptincel se retourne brusquement en me montrant les crocs. Comme si cela pouvait encore m'effrayer après tant de semaines passées ensemble...

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas douté un seul instant de lui, je poursuis en le fixant. Dis Reptincel, comment tu fais pour ne jamais douter de Red ?

Voyant que cela n'a pas d'effet, Reptincel range ses dents et daigne finalement répondre :

-C'est simple. Je n'ai pas à douter de lui parce qu'il ne doutera jamais de lui. Comment pourrait-il douter de lui alors qu'il m'a dans son équipe ?

**Notes :**

Reptincel, tu es incorrigible ! :'D

La prochaine fois, nous irons à la rencontre de têtes mondialement connues...A bâbord toute !


	13. La croisière s'amuse!

**Chapitre 13 : La croisière s'amuse **

_Reptincel_

Je vais étrangler ce misérable petit rat jaune.

Je ne plaisante pas, là, c'est décidé, pour de bon.

Je vais en faire de la souris électrique grillée et la servir en plat à cette fichue fête.

-Bon. Ok, il semblerait que nous soyons perdus. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout où se trouvent Red et Herbizarre à présent. Mais vois le coté positif, Reptincel ! Nous sommes entourés de plein d'humains super sympas !

Pikachu...JE TE DETESTE !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment nous avons fait Pikachu et moi pour nous retrouver séparés de notre dresseur et perdus sur le plus prestigieux paquebot du monde, au milieu d'une des plus prestigieuses fêtes annuelles du monde. Vous vous imaginez sûrement que cela implique une aventure palpitante mêlant combats acharnés, membres de la Team Rocket et un ou deux champions d'arène.

Vous vous trompez.

Cela n'implique que l'IDIOTIE de Pikachu et le fait qu'aujourd'hui je voulais être _gentil_. On ne m'y reprendra plus, je peux vous le dire.

Mais aussi, Pikachu me faisait un peu pitié depuis plusieurs jours. Il y avait d'abord eu l'accident à l'arène d'Azuria, puis toutes les péripéties chez Léo et avec la Team Rocket et Pikachu reste un petit sensible. En plus, j'étais fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir à Azuria et je voulais l'encourager dans cette voie.

Alors quand Red a voulu visiter le port de Carmin-Sur-Mer en fin d'après-midi, avant de se rendre sur l'Océane, que Pikachu a repéré ce MAUDIT stand-photo juste devant l'immense paquebot et qu'il m'a supplié de prendre une photo souvenir avec lui parce que « _Reptincel, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, tu as toujours été mon modèle et je veux immortaliser cet amitié pour toujours_ », j'ai accepté.

Pourquoi, POURQUOI j'ai accepté ?

Sauf que Red, occupé à parler de canne à pêche avec un habitant, n'a pas vu que deux de ses pokémon s'éloignaient et que sans que l'on comprenne très bien ce qui nous arrivait, un marin rondouillard nous a attrapés dans des pokéball et nous a fait passer du stand-photo à l'entrée du paquebot avec un « _Rolala, ces pokemon qui s'échappent de l'Océane avec tous ces dresseurs, c'est d'un pénible_ ».

Finalement libérés à l'intérieur de l'Océane mais complètement perdus dans les couloirs incroyablement luxueux, couverts de tableaux et de boiseries, nous avons suivi la foule vers la grande salle de réception où la fête devait commencer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas de Red.

-Bon, dit Pikachu, il ne faut pas paniquer. Ca m'est déjà arrivé une fois, et Red m'a tout de suite retrouvé.

Je le fusille du regard mais je préfère ne rien répondre.

-En plus, il doit se rendre à cette fête grâce à l'invitation de Léo. Il va venir, au moins pour demander si des gens ne nous auraient pas aperçus. Tu ne trouves pas que ce Léo est génial ? C'était si gentil de nous conduire à Carmin-Sur-Mer ! Et tu as entendu ce qu'il disait dans la voiture sur son élevage d'évoli à Doublonville ? Ce serait tellement chouette qu'il réussisse à en avoir un pour Red et que...

-Pikachu, nous sommes PERDUS !

Je ne comprends pas. Pikachu est tout le temps paniqué pour un rien et là, alors que nous sommes séparés de notre dresseur, il semble tout à fait à l'aise et même de bonne humeur.

-Oui oui, mais Red va nous retrouver et nous n'avons rien à craindre au milieu de tous ces dresseurs. Tu sais que j'ai entendu des dresseurs parler de _maîtres pokémon_ présents ce soir...

Ah, c'est donc ça. Petit Pikachu n'a peur de rien s'il est entouré de plein d'humains dignes de confiance. Eh bien moi, le seul humain que je voudrais voir, c'est mon dresseur ! Et celui-ci ne doit même pas savoir où nous sommes...

-Pikachu, on devrait aller au commissariat. Je pense que c'est là que Red ira en premier...

-Pas du tout, il ira d'abord ici parce que c'est là où on a le plus de chance d'être.

-Je le connais mieux que toi, il ira au commissariat de façon logique...

-M-D-R, tu ne l'as connu que quelques jours avant moi, je le connais aussi bien que toi et je peux te dire qu'il n'est plus prêt de remettre les pieds dans un commissariat avant quelques temps...

-On se pousse les pokémon, lance une voix cassante au-dessus de nous.

Je relève la tête et je vois la dresseuse la plus...bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Elle a de longs cheveux bleus, une tenue étrangement coupée, un grande cape sur les épaules et surtout un air bougon sur le visage, comme si elle préférerait être n'importe où qu'ici.

-Allez retrouver votre dresseur, oust !

Elle fait un geste de ses mains pour nous écarter du chemin et rejoint une dresseuse rousse à lunettes, incroyablement classe.

-On aimerait bien pouvoir le retrouver, notre dresseur, je grommelle.

-T'as vu Reptincel, elle avait le même air que toi, tu devrais lui demander de t'adopter, plaisante Pikachu.

-Tu tiens vraiment à faire partie du plat principal ?

Nous commençons à être cernés par de plus en plus de personnes et de pokémon dans la grande salle. Les discussions vont bon train, les dresseurs vont et viennent entre les différents buffets et les invités, sans faire spécialement attention à nous. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de pokémon différents, autant de dresseurs aussi bien habillés, autant d'étalage de luxe et de puissance.

-Tu as vu le nombre de pokémon qui ne sont même pas de Kanto, je murmure malgré moi à Pikachu.

Mon regard s'arrête sur un grand pokémon bipède blanc et vert clair chez lequel tout transpire la grâce et la puissance. L'aura de sa jeune dresseuse attire une foule de compères autour d'elle. Elle semble plongée dans une conversation passionnante :

-Oui c'est vrai que le professeur Fudji m'a contactée personnellement à ce sujet, mais je lui ai bien expliqué que je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler ces informations top secrètes...

-Kalos ne pourra pas cacher ce genre de découverte très longtemps, ma chère Dianthéa, réplique un riche homme aux cheveux gris. Mon fils a commencé ses propres recherches à Hoenn sur ces fameuses pierres...

Il baisse la voie pour terminer sa phrase :

-...de méga-évolution...

-Monsieur Rochard, vous ne devriez pas utiliser ce terme dans un lieu aussi public, coupe Dianthéa.

-La Duchesse a raison, M. Rochard, intervient un autre dresseur. Et nous avons déjà eu assez de guerres dans notre monde pour ne pas en refaire d'autres à propos de recherches ou de pierres ou je ne sais quoi...

Je me tourne vers Pikachu sans pouvoir cacher mon excitation, cette fois-là.

-La méga-évolution ?

-Ca fait carrément peur, non? souffle Pikachu.

-Et voilà, tu balises au moment où ça devient intéressant, comme toujours...

Nous avançons vers les buffets, à l'affût d'un signe de notre dresseur ou d'une information croustillante. J'ai presque l'impression d'être une commère mais ce lieu est absolument incroyable pour apprendre des choses sur les combats et sur les meilleurs dresseurs du monde. Pikachu qui s'était éloigné de moi pour piquer une sorte de grosse galette sur un plateau, revient, surexcité :

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu ! Bon, je n'ai pas pu l'approcher mais...

-Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, tu me postillonnes dessus...

-Ah oui, désolé ! Tu devrais en manger, c'est délicieux ! Ils appellent ça des « malassadas » et apparemment ça vient des îles tropicales. Enfin, leurs mots exactes étaient plutôt «_ Ca vient de ces ploucs des îles tropicales, tu te rends compte, même pas capable de bâtir une Ligue Pokémon _». Si tu veux mon avis, je ne trouve pas cela très gentil mais bon...

-Tu as vu qui ?

-Ah oui ! Regarde là-bas, tu vois la grande dresseuse blonde habillée en noir ? C'est le maître pokémon de Sinnoh ! Bon, je ne sais pas où est Sinnoh, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est super impressionnante ?

Super impressionnante...C'est un sacré euphémisme. Et c'est sans parler de son pokémon dragon qui se tient derrière elle. J'ai le rythme cardiaque qui s'emballe et soudain, je me sens si petit et si insignifiant. Comment puis-je espérer un jour être à la hauteur de _ça_ ? Moi qui ne parvient même pas à remporter seul un simple badge. Bien sûr, c'était avant que je n'évolue mais...Il me faudrait au moins parvenir à évoluer en dracaufeu pour rivaliser...Et même là, il faudrait parvenir à remporter tous les badges puis défier la Ligue et sans continuellement compter sur mes coéquipiers...Je me souviens alors de mon orgueil des premiers jours de notre voyage, où j'étais sûr de vaincre n'importe quel adversaire jusqu'à la Ligue. Même moi, je peux me montrer bien stupide parfois...

-Ca ne va pas Reptincel ?

Reptincel...

Pourtant quelque chose brûle en moi depuis cette fameuse évolution...Il y a une force quelque part en moi qui menace toujours de prendre le dessus, je le sens...Et si je la laissais...

-Hé, Reptincel ?

Pikachu semble inquiet. Ca doit être la première fois qu'il me voit faire une tête aussi déprimée. Je me ressaisis immédiatement :

-Bien sûr que ça va. Et pour savoir si un dresseur est impressionnant, il faut le voir combattre, d'abord.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'on ait un jour le niveau pour défier un adversaire pareil, rigole Pikachu d'un ton léger, sans mesurer à quel point ses paroles me serrent le cœur.

L'arrivée de Red n'arrange rien à mon moral. Bien sûr, je suis soulagé de le revoir et qu'il nous ait retrouvé, mais il semble tellement...hors de propos au milieu de tous ces autres dresseurs, riches célèbres et puissants, en tenue de soirée.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il nous retrouverait, s'écrit Pikachu en bondissant vers notre dresseur.

Red nous fait un immense sourire de soulagement et sert Pikachu dans ses bras avant que le petit pokémon retrouve sa place habituelle sur ses épaules.

-Il aurait quand même pu enlever sa casquette, je bougonne.

Mais Red est habillé exactement comme d'habitude, ce qui me pousse à me demander comment il a pu être accepté à la réception, même avec un billet d'entrée.

-Oh arrête, soupire Pikachu. Déjà qu'il ne semble pas très à l'aise.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Red est bien émerveillé par tous les pokémon qu'il voit mais ne sait absolument pas où se mettre et ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Finalement, il s'installe à l'un des buffets, pas loin de la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus qui nous avait bousculés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et prend une sorte de petite crevette dans les mains, sûrement pour se donner contenance, en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Mince, fait Pikachu, il devrait essayer de parler aux autres dresseurs. On n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de rencontrer des gens aussi célèbres !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pikachu pensait-il réellement que Red allait taper la bise à tout le monde ?

A nos cotés, la dresseuse aux cheveux bleus continue une discussion embrasée avec son amie rousse :

-Et donc, tu comprends que je n'arrive pas à croire que Peter m'ait fait un coup pareil ? Il faut toujours que je sois à son service pour que Mossieur gère ses petites affaires personnelles...

-C'est rien, Sandra. Ce n'est qu'une petite fête. Et ça nous permet de nous revoir!

La dresseuse rousse réajuste ses lunettes en soupirant et poursuit dans un accent très prononcé:

-De plus, je peux t'assurer que les affaires dont Peter s'occupe sont loin d'être réjouissantes...Nous devons faire face à une terrible montée de crimes à Kanto...

-Ah oui, cette fameuse Team Rocket...

J'échange un coup d'oeil avec Pikachu et je vois les doigts de Red se crisper légèrement sur sa crevette.

-Franchement, tu ne penses pas que la Ligue devrait simplement demander aux champions d'arène d'assumer leur responsabilité ? C'est leur devoir de veiller à la sécurité de leur ville...

-Et c'est le devoir de la Ligue de veiller à la sécurité de la Région, Sandra. Mais le Conseil Quatre n'a plus le pouvoir d'imposer quoi que ce soit en ce moment...

Pikachu s'approche de moi :

-Tu crois que cette femme fait partie de la police de Kanto ?

Je hoche la tête, tout ouïe.

-Et le champion d'arène disparu, des nouvelles ? demande la dénommée Sandra.

-Toujours rien...Mais Peter a découvert des documents falsifiés concernant sa réelle identité...

-Alors vous devez sévir et demander son remplacement immédiat.

-Si tu crois que c'est si simple, soupire la jeune femme rousse en secouant la tête. Pas de maître Pokémon, pas d'autorité réelle...

-Je crois qu'elles parlent de Jadielle, murmure Pikachu. Tu te souviens, le champion d'arène était absent là-bas...Ondine en a parlé à Blue, également...

Les deux femmes se taisent un long moment et Red finit par bouger. Il nous pointe la sortie du doigt. Pikachu saute à nouveau sur son épaule et me lance:

-Je crois qu'il y a vraiment trop de monde pour lui. Mais on a appris beaucoup de choses...La méga-évolution ? Un champion d'arène avec une fausse identité ? C'est totalement flippant hein ?

Je ne réponds pas, perdu dans mes pensées, pendant que nous traversons la salle de réception. Ce que j'ai surtout appris ce soir, c'est que le monde est vaste et qu'il me reste un sacré chemin à parcourir pour être un combattant digne de ce nom.

**Notes**

Oula, Reptincel, douterais-tu de toi soudainement ? Pourtant, avec toutes ces nouvelles inquiétantes, ce n'est pas le moment, ressaisis-toi !

Alors ça vous a fait plaisir de revoir nos amis des autres régions ?

Au prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons comment Red et Herbizarre ont retrouvé les deux égarés dans l'Océane...car je peux vous garantir que ça n'a pas été facile !


	14. La croisière s'amuseou pas!

**Chapitre 14 : La croisière s'amuse...ou pas !**

**Notes**

Les événements de ce chapitre se déroulent au même moment que les événements du chapitre précédent.

_Herbizarre_

Quand j'ai vu du coin de l'oeil Pikachu et Reptincel s'éloigner de nous sur le port de Carmin-Sur-Mer, en direction d'un stand-photo, j'ai senti qu'on allait vite avoir des ennuis. Je me suis tournée vers Red qui s'est tourné vers moi et nous nous sommes tournés vers Pikachu et Reptincel...qui n'étaient plus là. Red a immédiatement rangé sa nouvelle canne à pêche donnée par un habitant du port et nous nous sommes précipités vers le photographe. Celui-ci a jeté un coup d'oeil à la photo du pokédex que lui tendait Red :

-Ah oui, un reptincel avec une tête bizarre et un petit pikachu surexcité...Ils ont été renvoyés dans l'Océane par un marin. Vous devriez mieux surveiller vos pokémon, ça se perd vite ces machins là.

Direction l'Océane, le billet d'entrée à la main, en courant comme des dératés.

-J'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous rendre à la Fête des dresseurs dans cette tenue, a lancé le marin en regardant mon dresseur de la tête aux pieds.

Celui-ci n'a pas tenu compte de sa remarque et lui a collé le pokédex sous le nez.

-Ah ces deux pokémon un peu bizarres...Je les ai relâchés dans l'entrée. Il faut surveiller plus vos pokémon, vous finirez par vous les faire voler...

Et nous voici donc à l'intérieur de ce magnifique paquebot qu'est l'Océane, à essayer de retrouver nos deux compères qui doivent déjà avoir fait une tonne de bêtises sur leur passage, alors qu'un marin veut absolument nous combattre sur le pont principal.

-C'est une tradition, insiste-t-il en repoussant le pokédex de Red. Vous devez accepter les combats qu'on vous propose sur l'Océane. Du moment que vous ne combattiez pas dans les couloirs, bien sûr.

Red soupire et m'envoie au combat. Je devine qu'il est inquiet pour ses autres pokémon alors j'essaie de finir le duel au plus vite. Mais le tentacool en face de moi prend un malin plaisir à entortiller ses tentacules dans mes lianes, ce qui m'empêche d'utiliser une attaque efficace. Je finis par l'endormir en l'aspergeant de poudre pour me libérer et le met rapidement KO. Le marin fait la moue :

-Ok, pas mal gamin...Bon pour tes pokémon...Il me semble avoir vu un pikachu descendre aux cuisines, vas y faire un tour. Par contre, tu devrais les surveiller, on n'a pas idée de perdre ses pokémon, franchement...

Nous devons descendre plusieurs étages pour parvenir aux cuisines qui sont dans l'espace inférieur du bateau. Sur le chemin, plusieurs dresseurs nous arrêtent, soit pour nous défier en duel dans les cabines, soit, quand il s'agit de dresseurs d'autres régions, pour avoir des renseignements sur le pokémon que je suis. Nous croisons nous-mêmes de nombreux pokémon non originaires de Kanto. N'étant plus aussi mignonne que quand j'étais un bulbizarre, les enfants ne souhaitent plus me caresser et s'écartent de mon chemin, l'air méfiant.

Arrivés aux cuisines, Red montre à nouveau la photo de nos deux amis aux employés. L'un d'eux s'exclame :

-Ah, tu cherches un pikachu ? J'en ai un, moi aussi, regarde !

Et un énorme pikachu apparaît de sous la table de la cuisson.

-Pika ?

Il est obèse. Il doit faire au moins trois fois notre Pikachu...

L'employé rigole en reposant sa louche dans la poêle en face de lui :

-Je suis sûr que ton pikachu n'est pas aussi fort que le mien, hein Chuchu ?

-Pikachu !

Moins fort, je ne sais pas, mais moins gros, ça c'est sûr...Red hausse un sourcil à la provocation et nous voilà reparti pour un combat mais toujours pas de camarades retrouvés.

-Vous devriez vite aller à la fête, nous conseille le cuisinier en rappelant son pokémon KO dans une pokéball. La réception a déjà commencé et c'est un événement à ne pas manquer. En plus, vous aurez plus de chance de croiser vos pokémon là-bas s'ils ont été attirés par la nourriture ou les humains...

Ca m'étonnerait fortement que Reptincel ait été attiré par la nourriture ou les humains mais c'est une certitude en ce qui concerne Pikachu...Et jamais Reptincel ne laissera Pikachu seul quelque part.

Red remonte vers les étages supérieurs. Cela commence à être l'effervescence, les dresseurs se préparant et se dirigeant vers la salle de réception. Nous regardons partout, nous frappons aux cabines à la recherche d'un indice où d'une personne susceptible de les avoir aperçus. Le problème étant que Red ne s'exprimant pas clairement, les dresseurs pensent régulièrement que nous les provoquons en duel et je commence à fatiguer.

Nous finissons par suivre le mouvement de la foule vers une immense et luxueuse salle. Le sol est couverte d'une moquette bleu nuit incroyablement moelleuse, les murs sont décorés de grands tableaux représentant des pokémon rares de Kanto et des lustres étincelants sont suspendus au-dessus de nos têtes. Tout ce luxe me fait tourner la tête.

Red prend quelques tableaux en photo avec le pokédex avant de rechercher à nouveau un éclair jaune ou une queue enflammée.

Nous nous faisons presque marcher dessus par des dresseurs aux forts accents étrangers et leurs pokémon exotiques avant d'arriver aux lourdes portes d'entrée de la salle en chêne sculpté.

-Vous ne passez pas.

C'est un marin qui nous arrête en nous jetant à peine un coup d'oeil.

Red fronce les sourcils et secoue son billet bleu sous le nez du marin.

-Je ne sais pas à qui tu as piqué ça, mais hors de question que tu rentres dans cette tenue là-dedans. Une casquette et des baskets...petit insolent...

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde est en tenue de soirée. Même les enfants ont sorti des vestes cintrées et des nœuds papillon. Oups.

Red se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre puis finit par me désigner avec un air de défi sur le visage.

-Non mais t'es sérieux, s'exclame le marin, tu veux me défier en combat pokémon ?! A l'une des plus grandes fêtes de Kanto ? T'es un malade toi ! Allez oust !

Le marin repousse violemment Red en le saisissant par le bras. Je m'interpose immédiatement devant mon dresseur, les lianes sorties.

Mais soudain, un cri suraigu interrompt notre altercation.

-Ah !

Un dresseur masqué à l'allure très étrange et aux cheveux violets fond sur nous et saisit Red par les bras :

-Ah, oui oui, c'est lui Xatu, n'est-ce pas ? Oui oui, je le reconnais très bien !

Il recule Red pour mieux le regarder, le soulevant presque du sol. Derrière lui, son pokémon volant, une espèce que je ne connais pas, regarde fixement quelque chose derrière moi sans réagir à l'exubérance soudaine de son dresseur. C'est un pokémon au corps vert magnifiquement coloré et aux grandes ailes blanches qui reste totalement immobile. Son dresseur, aussi haut en couleur que son pokémon continue de s'extasier sur Red :

-Oui, c'est lui, oui...C'était le même que dans le rêve que tu m'as fait partager, hein, Xatu ? C'est cela oui...notre sauveur...cette puissance...

Surexcité, il secoue presque Red à présent. Mon dresseur est immobile, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois intervenir alors je me tourne vers le pokémon volant qui plane toujours au-dessus de moi :

-Euh ?

Aucune réaction.

-Euh, excuse-moi ?

Aucune réaction.

-Si ton dresseur ne lâche pas le mien, je vais être obligée d'intervenir, tu sais ?

Le xatu se tourne soudainement vers moi et...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Un brouillard.

Une explosion. Du feu.

Des sons. Beaucoup de sons. Des voix qui crient.

Des flash. Des flash qui crépitent. Comme ceux des journalistes à Azuria. Mais cette fois-ci ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Etouffants. Agressifs.

Des voix, toujours des voix. Une se détache. Je l'ai déjà entendue mais je ne me rappelle plus où.

_-Tu m'as tout pris, tout volé, alors tu peux sortir de ma vie définitivement, ça ne me..._

Un grand escalier couvert d'un tapis rouge. Un escalier interminable qui mène à une porte argentée.

Encore une voix. Grave celle-là.

_-Tu ne peux pas me le laisser ici et partir comme ça, tu as des responsabilités à présent, je ne..._

Des pleurs. Ceux d'une femme ?

C'est fini.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

J'émerge du brouillard comme d'un rêve. Le xatu fixe à nouveau un point invisible au-dessus de moi. Son dresseur a lâché le mien et lui tapote la tête :

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire partager le savoir de Xatu librement...C'est ça, avoir des pokémon psy...tout savoir et le cacher...Mais quoi qu'il en soit et quelque soit ta destinée, prends soin de toi et de tes pokémon, Red !

Comment sait-il le nom de mon dresseur? Mais il s'éloigne déjà au cœur de la fête qui bat son plein, à présent.

Je ferme les yeux pour revoir les images de la...vision ? sans savoir quoi en penser. Mais c'est comme de l'eau qui coulerait entre mes griffes. Les détails s'estompent, et je n'ai déjà plus qu'un maigre souvenir qui s'apparente plus à une sensation. Une sensation lourde. Quoi que j'ai vu dans cette vision, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier comme l'a fait ce mystérieux dresseur...

Red semble un peu sonné, mais il est déjà à la recherche de ses deux autres pokémon. Moi, je reste dans un état second, toujours un brouillard opaque. Le marin qui nous avait barré la route regarde mon dresseur, mal à l'aise :

-Vous êtes un ami de Clément alors ? Bon, vous pouvez passer...mais ne faites pas tomber de petits fours ! Cette moquette coûte une fortune à nettoyer !

Arrivés dans la salle, nous repérons immédiatement nos deux amis, au grand soulagement de Red. Pikachu piaille d'un air surexcité en mettant des miettes partout sur la moquette et Reptincel a une tête déprimée que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Le pauvre, son dresseur doit lui manquer...

Je trébuche alors sur la moquette, la tête tournant à nouveau. Je me sens soudainement à bout de forme. Finalement, cette petite expérience avec le xatu après mes nombreux combats dans l'Océane m'a fatiguée plus que je le pensais. Red me regarde avec inquiétude puis saisit ma pokéball de son cartable et appuie sur le bouton.

**Notes**

Pauvre Herbizarre, il semble que le chemin vers lequel se dirige ton dresseur est un peu plus sombre qu'il n'y paraît...


	15. La croisière s'amuse sans eux!

**Chapitre 15 : La croisière s'amuse...sans eux !**

_Pikachu_

-Rolala, c'était tellement bien cette petite fête, quand même ! J'ai hâte de raconter tout dans les moindres détails à Herbizarre ! Il nous faut son avis sur tout ce qu'on a entendu, hein Reptincel ? T'es pas d'accord ?

Je sais bien que Reptincel, qui marche derrière Red, ne va pas me répondre mais je suis surexcité de tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Certes, j'ai eu quelques coups de stress d'être aussi longtemps séparé de Red mais j'étais convaincu qu'il nous retrouverait rapidement. Je frotte affectueusement mon museau contre son oreille. Il me gratouille la tête en réponse.

Nous remontons le couloir en direction de la sortie du paquebot et alors que nous tournons vers l'accès aux cabines...nous tombons nez-à-nez avec Blue.

Il ouvre la bouche de surprise en nous voyant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Red ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'en as pas marre de me suivre ?

Je siffle de colère à ces mots :

-Non mais il peut parler celui-là, il est toujours là où il faut pas !

Reptincel ne dit rien, battant l'air de sa queue enflammée dans un signe de défi.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as été invité à la fête des dresseurs, s'exclame Blue en regardant notre dresseur de la tête aux pieds. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils t'aient laissé rentrer, ils n'acceptent que les gens de la haute sphère, pas les minables dans ton genre.

Il tire un billet bleu de la poche de son costume.

-Tu vois, j'ai moi-même été convié, étant le petit-fils d'un des plus éminent professeurs pokémon au monde. Pépé ne voulait pas y aller alors je me suis dévoué, mais l'arène de Carmin-Sur-Mer m'a un peu retardé...

-...

-Bref, j'espère que tu avances bien dans ton pokédex, minable ! Ce serait bête de décevoir pépé ! Moi j'en ai attrapés plus de 40 et avec plein de types différents. Je peux te dire que grâce à moi, pépé avance bien dans ses recherches des pokémon de Kanto. Il n'est pas question de laisser Kanto se faire distancer par les autres régions...

Red hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et sort son pokédex de son sac, qu'il tend à Blue. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil d'un air méprisant mais consent à y jeter un coup d'oeil. Son visage se tord en une légère grimace au fil de la lecture des données de Red et il finit par rendre brutalement le pokédex à notre dresseur.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment qu'un minable, j'en ai attrapés plus et même des beaucoup mieux...

Je m'agite avec colère sur l'épaule de Red :

-Je suis sûr que c'est même pas vrai, cet idiot veut juste jouer le prétentieux devant Red comme d'habitude.

-Qu'on passe au combat et vite, grogne Reptincel derrière moi.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas vu de mystherbe, continue Blue, mais moi j'ai trouvé des chétiflor. Et même des sabelettes. T'es déjà minable en combat et tu ne te rattrapes pas en recherche ! Roucoups à toi !

Et il lance brusquement sa pokéball devant nous.

Je n'attends même pas le signal de Red pour m'élancer, entièrement prêt pour ce combat. J'atterris sur le sol devant le grand oiseau marron, tout crépitant d'électricité et d'excitation.

-Comme on se retrouve, je lui lance avec défi.

Elle plisse les yeux sans me répondre et se jette sur moi. Elle est vraiment rapide, sûrement plus que Reptincel...mais pas autant que moi. Je la percute le premier de ma vive-attaque et elle atterrit sur un des tableaux qui ornent le couloir. Le tableau se décroche du mur et tombe avec fracas sur le sol. Sans s'en soucier, elle se redresse dans les airs et fond sur moi. Le coup est rude mais je croche mes griffes à la moquette bleue pour me reprendre rapidement et je bondis à nouveau sur elle, le corps chargé d'électricité alors que Red a juste le temps de me lancer « _Etincelle !_ ». Elle s'effondre sous l'attaque.

C'est le combat le plus propre que j'ai eu contre elle jusqu'à présent. Reptincel me regarde avec une certaine...admiration ? Eh bien, si j'ai même réussi à l'impressionner, lui...

Je continue le travail avec le rattatac de Blue que je mets rapidement hors combat.

Blue reste silencieux et lance sa troisième pokéball. C'est Carabaffe.

-Alors, tu as fini par évoluer, lui lance Reptincel d'un ton sarcastique.

Carabaffe se redresse sur ses postérieurs, prêt au combat. Avec ses longues canines et son regard déterminé, il paraît vraiment féroce. Mais je suis prêt à lui faire payer la vanité de son dresseur à lui aussi. Je ne supporte plus le comportement de Blue envers Red.

-Comme tu le constates, répond-t-il à mon camarade de feu. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de mes pouvoirs, moi...

Reptincel gronde furieusement en avançant vers nous :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu permets, Reptincel ? je grogne en faisant crépiter mes joues. C'est mon combat !

Reptincel me regarde d'un œil choqué. Mais je ne rigole pas. Je ne rigole plus.

-Pikachu, étincelle ! lance Red.

-Carabaffe, pistolet à eau !

Des gerbes d'étincelles électriques explosent sur la carapace de Carabaffe et sur les murs qui nous entourent. Un autre tableau s'effondre sous le choc. Je tente d'éviter le puissant jet d'eau du pokémon, mais il m'envoie la tête la première contre la porte d'une cabine, en aspergeant le reste des boiseries et la moquette. J'ai le souffle coupé mais j'essaie de reprendre rapidement mes esprits, toujours déterminé. Red ouvre la bouche pour donner une nouvelle indication et...

-MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES!IL EST INTERDIT DE SE BATTRE DANS LES COULOIRS!VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER !

Nous nous retournons tous vers le cri furieux qui vient de retentir du bout du couloir. Un marin rouge de rage court vers nous avec un machoc et un tentacool sur ses talons.

-JE VAIS APPELER LA SECURITE, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! PETITS INSOLENTS !

-Oh mince, on va avoir des ennuis, lance Blue, tandis que Carabaffe et moi nous remettons rapidement sur nos pattes après le dernier assaut.

-NON MAIS REGARDEZ L'ETAT DE CES TABLEAUX, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?

-Venez ! s'écrit Blue.

-... !

Nous nous mettons à courir derrière nos dresseurs qui remontent le couloir principal le plus vite possible.

-On aurait pu se battre contre lui, grogne Reptincel dans la course vers la sortie.

Je secoue la tête en me tournant vers lui :

-Ben voyons, il était prêt à appeler tous les marins du bateau !

-Et alors ? objecte Carabaffe, toujours en courant. On est plus forts de toutes façons.

-Pfff...toi tu as passé trop de temps avec ton dresseur...

-Et vous, trop de temps avec ce mou du genou de Red !

Reptincel lui montre les crocs en réponse. Nous arrivons finalement à la sortie de l'Océane et nous nous jetons sur l'embarcadère sans un regard en arrière. Blue nous désigne un ensemble de conteneurs derrière lequel nous courons nous réfugier, essouflés.

Les jeunes dresseurs ont la main appuyée sur leur point de coté. Carabaffe et Reptincel se regardent en chien de faïence et j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle au mieux, affaibli par mon précédent combat.

-Bon, ben, il semble que la Fête des dresseurs devra se passer d'un invité de marque cette année, soupire Blue avec condescendance.

-... !

Les deux garçons se regardent un court instant...et éclatent de rire ensemble. Je les regarde sans comprendre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as été à la fête avec cette casquette, dit Blue toujours en rigolant.

Red acquiesce, les yeux brillants.

-Tu es incroyable, pouffe Blue.

Carabaffe s'approche de son dresseur, étonné. Mais le moment léger est passé. Blue semble reprendre contenance.

-Bon, eh bien...je vais soigner mes pokémon...

-...

-Et pas la peine de me suivre, minable, poursuit-il d'un ton bien plus agressif que nécessaire. On n'est plus amis, ok ? Alors arrête de me suivre partout, espèce de minable !

Et il s'éloigne rapidement. Carabaffe nous jette un dernier regard et suit son dresseur.

Il y a une ombre sur le visage de Red.

-Euh...j'ai pas tout compris, j'avoue en secouant la tête.

Je grimpe sur les épaules de Red qui reste immobile et je me tourne vers Reptincel :

-Tu savais que Blue et Red étaient amis, avant ?

Reptincel secoue lentement la tête :

-Non, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. Je connaissais Blue car il venait souvent au laboratoire pokémon mais je n'ai jamais vu Red avant qu'il me choisisse pour son périple. Par contre, je sais qu'ils sont voisins à Bourg-Palette.

Je fronce les yeux en fixant mon dresseur et au bout d'un moment, je lance :

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour être ami avec Blue ?

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour être ami avec Red ?

Reptincel a parlé en même temps que moi. Nous nous dévisageons surpris. L'ombre a disparu du visage de Red et il se remet en marche vers le centre pokémon. Reptincel me lance alors :

-Tu sais, quand tu raconteras ce qui nous est arrivé sur l'Océane à Herbizarre, tu devrais éviter de lui préciser qu'on s'est battu dans le couloir d'un paquebot de luxe...

Je me mets à imaginer notre camarade nous regardant avec toute la désapprobation dont elle est capable tandis que je lui décris l'état du couloir principal de l'Océane et j'acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête :

-Oui, on va éviter d'entrer dans les détails en fin de compte!

**Notes**

Oh, ne sois pas déçu, petit Red ! Il est bien écrit dans le manuel du jeu que tu as peut-être une chance de te rabibocher avec Blue...

...ou pas ?

Sachez que vos commentaires sont de véritables bouteilles de motivation, je peux écrire 2 chapitres d'un coup après une review, alors un énorme merci pour les com' laissés !


	16. Lui est drogué de lumière

**Chapitre 16 : Lui est drogué de lumière **

_Reptincel_

-On est bien d'accord qu'au lieu de combattre contre le champion de cette arène, on est en train de fouiller dans des poubelles et CA NE CHOQUE PERSONNE ? je rugis, ma patience à bout.

-Reptincel, tu te tais et tu fais ce que Red nous demande, me lance Herbizarre, les lianes plongées dans l'une des dizaines de poubelles du hall de l'arène de Carmin-Sur-Mer.

Elle semble fatiguée et ses grands yeux rouges sont cernés. Même le bourgeon de son dos est moins éclatant que d'habitude.

-Toi, tu as encore fait un cauchemar, lui dit Pikachu d'un ton soucieux.

Elle soupire :

-Oui, toujours ces flash et cette sensation bizarre que j'ai eu en rencontrant le xatu de ce dresseur de l'Océane...Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais c'est comme si la vision me montrait que Red prenait le mauvais chemin...alors que le mystérieux dresseur paraissait ravi par ce qu'il avait vu, lui...

Je ricane ostensiblement en passant à une autre poubelle :

-Ben voyons, cette fameuse vision...un mystérieux dresseur...

Herbizarre me fusille du regard :

-Parfaitement, une vision !

-Désolé mais je ne crois ni aux visions, ni aux fantômes...je viens d'un laboratoire _scientifique_, moi...

-J'ai un bouton ! J'ai un bouton !

Evidemment, ça tombe sur Pikachu.

Je repousse ma poubelle, voyant qu'elle ne contient aucun autre bouton susceptible d'éteindre la dernière barrière de sécurité qui nous empêche l'accès au terrain de combat.

-Ce champion à la noix commence vraiment à me prendre la tête. Vivement que je lui fasse la fête, lui et ses misérables pokémon électriques...

-Tu as un problème avec les pokémon électriques ?

Pikachu m'a lancé une épluchure de pomme de terre sur la tête.

-On se calme, les amis, tempère Red en relevant la tête de sa poubelle.

Beurk. Il a trop plongé la tête dedans et il a une tâche gluante très suspecte sur le nez. Pour l'entrée en combat badass, comme toujours, on repassera...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je n'ai pas gagné seul.

Pourtant, sur le papier, j'aurais dû rouler sans soucis sur les pokémon électriques du Major Bob. C'était du tout cuit ! Apparemment, je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire le boulot seul, même avec mon évolution. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me manque. J'ai la puissance, j'ai la maîtrise et d'excellentes attaques et mon dresseur pour me guider. Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Nous sommes arrivés chez le Major Bob, dans un petit appartement au centre de Carmin-Sur-Mer. Le champion d'arène a insisté pour que Red le suive parce que « _Je n'ai jamais eu un fight comme ça, never ! Yeah kid ! _» et puis aussi parce que « _Ouah, tu as good goût, kid, un pikachu in your team ! Yeah ! _» donc « _Tu dois absolutly venir prendre le brunch with me, kid !_ ». J'ai dû supporter les commentaires de Pikachu tout le trajet comme quoi notre travail d'équipe était formidable, et que le raichu du Major Bob était incroyablement fort et...

-...et quand je deviendrais un raichu, je pense travailler davantage sur ma statistique spéciale pour tirer meilleur profit de ma nouvelle attaque tonnerre. Je suis sûr que Red...

Alors que jusque là, je fixais le sol en me demandant si je n'allais pas réclamer ma pokéball à Red, je tourne la tête brusquement vers lui à ses mots :

-Tu comptes évoluer en raichu ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais...tu sais comment on fait ? Je veux dire, c'est une évolution par niveau ?

En fait, je suis surpris. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Pikachu...autrement qu'en pikachu. Et certainement pas en recherche de puissance. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Pikachu aime se battre et je le trouve de plus en plus combatif au fil des semaines. Depuis ses récentes confrontation avec l'équipe de Blue en fait...

Pikachu me regarde d'un air contrarié :

-Je n'en sais rien mais je pensais que peut-être toi le saurais...comme tu viens d'un labo pokémon...

Cela m'embête de l'avouer, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'évolution des pikachu. Je secoue la tête.

-Eh bien j'espère que Red le sait lui, dit Pikachu.

Je me tourne vers le garçon. Il n'a jamais fait part d'un désir de faire évoluer Pikachu. Il s'est installé à la table de la cuisine avec le Major Bob pour analyser le combat qu'ils ont eu parce que « _Ouah, quel fight, kid ! Quel fight ! _». Il lance sa troisième pokéball et Herbizarre atterrit sur le sol devant nous.

-Je vais aller soigner Raichu, lance le champion, il sera sûrement ravi de play avec ta team !

Pendant que le Major s'éloigne, Herbizarre s'étire, prend les informations de son environnement puis se tourne vers nous :

-Alors, le combat ? On a le badge, à ce que je vois sur la casquette de Red. Je vous écoute, je veux tout savoir !

Je hausse les épaules et me détourne. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler du combat qui s'est déroulé à l'arène. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le cas de Pikachu qui se lance dans une tirade surexcitée :

-C'était génial ! Incroyable ! J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ces combats, c'est tellement grisant et tellement stressant ! Reptincel s'est débarrassé du voltorbe en un coup sans qu'il n'est rien pu faire en creusant un tunnel sous...

-Si, il m'a envoyé un grincement horrible dans les oreilles juste avant que je ne disparaisse sous terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de corriger entre mes dents.

Au moins, si Pikachu veut vraiment raconter le combat, qu'il le fasse correctement.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ton attaque était tellement génial ! Voltorbe a volé dans les airs, tu aurais dû voir la tête du Major Bob, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas dû beaucoup voir cela dans sa carrière. Ensuite il a sorti un raichu...

-Un raichu ? s'éxclama Herbizarre. Mais c'est l'évolution des pikachu non ?

-C'est cela. Major Bob est un passionné des pikachu et des raichu. Et je peux te dire qu'il ne plaisantait pas son raichu. Mais Reptincel lui a refait son coup du tunnel et...euh...bon, par contre...

Pikachu hésite. Il connait ma fierté. Je soupire et je finis à sa place :

-Je me suis retrouvé paralysé en touchant le raichu. Il a pu m'envoyer deux ondes de choc et Red a dû me rappeler et envoyer Pikachu finir le job.

Et je me détourne, de mauvaise humeur en repensant à la scène.

-Tu as été incroyable, Reptincel. C'est Red qui a fait une erreur.

Je le regarde, de nouveau avec surprise. Je rêve. Est-ce bien Pikachu qui vient de dire cela ?

-Ca t'est déjà arrivé contre moi, tu te souviens ? La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Red aurait dû se souvenir que les pikachu et les raichu pouvaient avoir le talent statik.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de critiquer ton précieux et adoré dresseur ?

Pikachu n'a pas le temps de me répondre. Le Major Bob est réapparu dans la cuisine avec son raichu sur ses talons qui paraît aussi concentré que s'il retournait en combat. L'homme en combinaison kaki retourne s'installer auprès de notre dresseur avec des « _Wouah tu en es déjà à ton troisième badge en seulement quelque mois ? Tu es totally awesome, kid ! _», « _Tu vas devenir un vrai people !_ » «_ Y a un truc in you, que j'ai pas souvent vu, même pendant the Big War !_ »tandis que Pikachu fait un signe excité à Raichu :

-Eh, viens avec nous !

Le grand pokémon électrique s'approche et nous félicite :

-Vous êtes de sérieux combattants. Vous irez loin, croyez-moi.

-Merci, répond poliment Herbizarre. Ca a dû être un beau combat.

-Tu dois en voir des choses, en tant que pokémon d'arène ! s'exclame Pikachu joyeusement.

-Beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs qui viennent sans suffisamment de préparation et sans pokémon adéquate. Vaincre un champion d'arène demande de la rigueur, des connaissances, de l'entraînement et...une petite dose de folie.

-C'est exactement comme cela que nous sommes !

-Pour la folie, parle pour toi, je maugrée entre mes dents.

Pikachu me tire la langue. Raichu me regarde avec intérêt :

-Reptincel...Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné, tu sais. Tu m'as presque mis KO avec une attaque très peu conventionnelle pour un pokémon feu.

-C'est notre dresseur qui a eu l'idée de m'apprendre cette attaque par CT. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être conventionnel.

-Alors tu devrais suivre son exemple et te lâcher un peu plus en combat.

Je dévisage Raichu sans comprendre et je réplique d'un ton mauvais:

-Me lâcher un peu plus ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Mes attaques sont largement plus fortes que la moyenne et...

-Excuse-le, m'interrompt Herbizarre en se tournant vers Raichu. Reptincel est un peu soupe-au-lait et il a dû mal à écouter les conseils qu'on pourrait lui donner, aussi pertinents soient-ils...

Ma colère commence à monter. Je vais devoir surveiller la flamme de ma queue pour ne pas créer d'incident enflammé dans l'appartement.

-Ce n'est rien, répond Raichu. Ta puissance est impressionnante mais je suis convaincu que tu ne t'autorises pas à te donner complètement dans le combat...J'ai tord ?

Je le regarde fixement. J'ai l'impression très étrange de faire une psychanalyse en public. Du coup, je change de sujet :

-Comment passe-t-on d'un pikachu à un raichu ?

-Il faut être exposé à une pierre foudre. Ses radiations très particulières changent nos atomes. Enfin, c'est ce que mon dresseur dit.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de pierre foudre au laboratoire. Je fronce les yeux :

-Une pierre foudre, tu dis ? Cela doit être très compliqué à obtenir...Vous avez dû avoir beaucoup de mal pour en trouver une. Quelques combats impitoyables dans une grotte redoutable j'imagine ou...

-Non, mon dresseur l'a achetée au centre commercial de Céladopole.

J'ouvre la bouche bêtement tandis qu'Herbizarre éclate de rire. Je hausse les épaules avec humeur et m'aperçoit soudainement que je n'ai pas entendu les couinements désagréables de Pikachu depuis un moment. Herbizarre semble penser la même chose et se tourne brusquement vers la porte de la cuisine restée ouverte, celle donnant sur le salon.

-Pikachu ! lance-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur en s'élançant vers la seconde pièce.

Raichu la suit et je finis par emboîter le pas, surtout parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre en fond sonore que « _La Big War, ça c'était des combats Kid ! _» « _T'as raison de pas talk beaucoup, kid ! Faut savoir déstabiliser ses adversaires !_ » « _Trois badges, c'est pas nothing, mais c'est après que les choses sérious commencent, kid !_ ».

Pikachu est bien parti dans le salon et il se tient debout sur ses pattes arrières devant le tiroir à moitié ouvert d'une commode.

Herbizarre s'approche de lui, prête à lui faire un sermon :

-Pikachu, tu ne peux pas aller n'importe où chez les gens sans demander l'autorisation ! Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable ! Excuse-toi auprès de Raichu et retournons tous dans la cuisine pour...

Mais Pikachu reste immobile. Il murmure quelque chose, presque pour lui-même. Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, la scène me met mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu as dit quoi ? demande Herbizarre.

-Cette balle...il me faut cette balle...

Pikachu ne se tourne même pas vers nous. Il ne semble pas nous voir. Je m'approche de lui avec précaution. Il a les yeux fixés sur le tiroir, comme hypnotisé.

-Cette balle...il me la faut...il me faut cette balle...

-Euh, Pikachu ?

Herbizarre semble perdue.

-Pikachu, tu commences à nous faire peur.

C'est un euphémisme. Je suis prêt à aller chercher Red en courant.

-Oh, look kid ! Ton pikachu est attiré par la light ball !

Eh bien, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller le chercher. Le Major Bob vient d'entrer dans le salon en souriant avec Red derrière lui.

-La « light ball » ? demande Herbizarre à Raichu, toujours tournée vers Pikachu qui n'a pas fait un geste.

-La balle lumière, traduit Raichu.

Le Major Bob s'approche de nous, ouvre le tiroir et saisit une petite boite en fer. Pikachu suit tous ses gestes, toujours dressé le plus haut possible sur ses pattes de derrière. Finalement le militaire en sort une toute petite balle étincelante, presque aussi petite qu'une bille. L'intensité de son éclat jaunâtre me donne mal à la tête.

Mais soudain, Pikachu bondit sur le Major Bob et dans ce qui pourrait faire penser à une vive-attaque, lui arrache la balle des mains. Puis, il s'éloigne de nous en courant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Pikachu ! s'écrit Herbizarre, outrée.

Le Major Bob éclate de rire, tandis que Red s'approche de Pikachu, les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi a remarqué que le comportement de son pokémon est inhabituel.

-C'est normal que Pikachu veuille récupérer la light ball, kid , ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle a des effets spectaculaires sur le power des pikachu, je peux te le garantir ! Elle double leur attaque et leur attaque spéciale, kid ! Yes, rien que ça !

-QUOI ? je m'écris stupéfait.

Une attaque et une attaque spéciale doublées par une petite bille jaune ? Est-ce une blague ? Herbizarre et Red regardent aussi le Major Bob avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est une blague ? je demande à Raichu.

-Non. On nous a offert la balle lumière à Unys, c'est là d'où on vient. Je m'en suis servi avant de devenir un raichu...

Il paraît hésitant. Herbizarre le regarde avec attention :

-Mais ?

-La balle lumière peut avoir des effets un peu...indésirables sur son porteur si on n'est pas prudent.

-Quel genre d'effets indésirables ? je grogne. Pikachu en lui-même est déjà bourré d'effets indésirables, on ne va pas lui en rajouter d'autres...

-Eh bien...

Mais il est coupé par son dresseur qui s'exclame :

-Comme mon raichu n'a plus besoin de cette ball, kid, elle est for you ! Yes, I know, je suis trop generous...Un badge, une CT du tonnerre, une light ball et surtout mon autographe, on peut dire que t'es gâté, Red kid !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Je m'inquiète, me souffle discrètement Herbizarre.

-Sans blague.

-Je suis sérieuse, Reptincel. Et je crois que Red s'inquiète aussi.

-Sans blague.

Elle me fusille du regard et rattrape les pas de Red, me laissant à l'arrière, tandis que nous traversons le port, en recherche de dresseurs. Qu'attend-t-elle que je lui dise ? Que moi aussi, je suis complètement flippé de voir Pikachu être transformé en zombi depuis qu'il tient cette maudite balle lumière entre ses griffes ? Que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne dit plus un seul petit couinement depuis qu'on est allé chez le Major Bob ? Que j'aimerais qu'il retrouve ses rires bêtes d'avant et qu'il quitte cette tête de fanatique qu'il a depuis quelques jours?

Dans le même temps, il n'a jamais été aussi performant en combat que maintenant. Des attaques excellentes, une balle qui double ses statistiques...Comment ne pas perdre la tête face à une telle puissance ? J'ai toujours su que Pikachu était spécial. Qu'il serait un pokémon exceptionnel. Et il n'a fait que progresser depuis Azuria. Il détient ce pouvoir et il n'a pas _peur_ de s'en servir. Je me sens à présent bien loin derrière...

Pikachu vient encore de one-shot le poissirène d'un pauvre marin sur notre chemin, d'un simple coup d'étincelle. Je veux bien que ce soit super efficace mais la puissance du coup n'a rien à voir avec ce que devrait montrer habituellement un pikachu. Mais c'est surtout son attitude qui est inquiétante. Des oreilles en arrière, des yeux continuellement froncés, des pupilles dilatées...et toujours ses griffes fermement serrées autour de la balle lumière. Le marin s'éloigne de nous d'un air choqué.

-Eh Pikachu, viens là s'il te plait, demande Red en s'arrêtant soudainement sur le quai.

Pikachu ne monte plus sur ses épaules depuis quelques jours, restant plusieurs mètres devant nous, ses poches rouges crépitant parfois comme s'il avait trop d'énergie statique en lui.

Herbizarre me lance un regard d'appréhension. Pikachu s'arrête brusquement en se tournant vers nous. Sa face est...agressive ? Il est temps que Red fasse quelque chose.

-Pikachu, tu veux bien me donner ta balle, il faudrait que je regarde un truc dessus, demande le garçon en s'approchant doucement du pokémon électrique.

Pikachu recule alors, en faisant crépiter ses joues.

-Pikachu, dit calmement Herbizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Notre camarade continue de reculer face à Red dont le regard semble de plus en plus choqué, comme s'il mesurait enfin l'ampleur du problème.

-Ma balle lumière, murmure Pikachu, totalement hypnotisé. Il veut me prendre ma balle lumière...

-Pikachu, reviens à la raison, il s'agit de Red, lance Herbizarre en secouant la tête.

Mais c'est à présent tout le corps de Pikachu qui crépite alors que Red tend les mains vers lui. Je gronde en découvrant les crocs :

-Je te préviens Pikachu, ne t'en prends pas à Red...

Herbizarre me lance un regard ahuri, sûrement pour avoir pu imaginer que Pikachu puisse faire du mal à Red, mais à la seconde où Red touche la patte de Pikachu, je sais que j'ai eu raison.

Je ne peux que lancer un draco-rage sur le pokémon électrique avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'électrocuter Red. Pikachu est projeté plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin sous la force de l'attaque et je vois notre dresseur du coin de l'oeil secouer sa main en gémissant. Il n'a pas pu empêcher un coup d'électricité, heureusement sans gravité, mais il tient la balle lumière entre ses doigts. Herbizarre se précipite vers Pikachu, sonné, pendant que je grogne sur les passants qui se sont arrêtés devant le spectacle, pour les faire circuler.

-Red, gémit le petit pokémon, dis-moi qu'il n'a rien...Red...

-Calme-toi, Pikachu, le rassure Herbizarre. Tu était sous l'influence de...

Pikachu est en pleurs à présent :

-Red...dis moi que je ne l'ai pas blessé. Je n'ai pas encore blessé un dresseur...Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une nouvelle fois...

-Red n'est pas blessé Pikachu, tout va bien, calme-toi. Tu es en état de choc...

Je fronce les yeux, tandis que Red se précipite vers Pikachu pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Quand est-ce que Pikachu a déjà blessé un dresseur ? Si on exclut l'influence de cette maudite balle lumière, Pikachu est le pokémon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré...Jamais il ne blesserait un dresseur...

Red berce maintenant Pikachu dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer pendant que le petit pokémon sanglote :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, tout va bien. Tu es formidable. Cette balle est un objet très puissant, j'aurais dû être plus prudent. On va y aller plus doucement, la prochaine fois...

« _La prochaine fois_ » ? Je regarde Herbizarre, les yeux ronds :

-Ne me dis pas qu'il compte renouveler l'expérience ?

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, me dit-elle. Red est un dresseur plein d'amour et ce que tu veux, mais il reste un dresseur et tu connais mon avis sur les dresseurs. Ils recherchent le pouvoir quelque soit le risque...

Elle secoue tristement la tête. Je suis sûr qu'elle repense à cette soi-disant vision et ce soi-disant « _mauvais chemin _» ou je ne sais quoi, qu'elle a entre-aperçu dedans.

-Oh, je t'en pris, je réplique. Tu sais bien que Red ne fait pas ça pour le pouvoir mais parce qu'il est juste stupide !

-Non ce n'est pas de la stupidité crois-moi. Et toi-même n'es pas aussi prudent habituellement, quand il s'agit de rechercher la puissance...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reptincel ? Tu sembles différent depuis quelques temps... Tu as peur de te faire distancer par Pikachu ?

Je la regarde, choqué et furieux. Elle vient de remuer quelque chose chez moi de très désagréable. Je réplique d'un ton amer:

-C'est une blague ? On en parle de tes peurs à toi, à ressasser toutes les nuits ce même cauchemar de prétendue vision ?

Red a renvoyé Pikachu dans sa pokéball, ce qu'il ne fait habituellement jamais. Il se tourne à présent vers nous :

-J'ai reçu un message de Léo sur le pokédex. Il veut que nous le retrouvions à Azuria dans la semaine, il a une surprise pour moi !

Il sort de son cartable nos propres pokéball. Herbizarre secoue doucement la tête et souffle avant d'être renvoyée dans son nid:

-Tu as raison...j'imagine que nous avons tous nos propres peurs et nos petits secrets...

**Notes **:

Eh oui, j'ai choisi d'introduire la balle lumière que l'on retrouve chez le pikachu de Red dans O/A/C/HG/SS et qui rend ce pikachu si particulier...

Nous voici donc arrivés à la fin de la seconde période. Encore merci pour les reviews, savoir qu'un chapitre vous fait passer un bon p'tit moment, c'est énorme pour moi !

Les publications reprendront tous les débuts de semaine après les vacances de Noël.

Alors Pikachu es-tu prêt à apprivoiser ce nouveau pouvoir ? Et quel est ce sombre secret que tu caches? En tout cas, ce n'est pas fait pour rassurer les récents doutes de Reptincel sur ses capacités...Mais peut-être que le message de Léo est de bonne augure...

Le Major Bob a raison : les choses serious vont commencer ! Alors joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et rendez-vous début janvier 2020 !


	17. Lui fera-t-il parti de l'équipe?

**Chapitre 17 : Lui fera-t-il parti de l'équipe ?**

_Evoli_

J'ai envie de repartir dans les bras de mon éleveur. Tout de suite. Tout de suite ! Léo, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas avec ces fous !

Mais Léo est déjà reparti du Centre Pokémon, me laissant avec...eux.

Alors je m'assois sur le carrelage froid, me faisant toute petite et priant pour que peut-être, ils m'oublient avant de partir...Léo reviendra me chercher et...

Oh non. Herbizarre s'approche de moi.

-Les présentations n'ont pas encore été faites, me dit-elle d'un ton très solennel. Je suis Herbizarre.

Je me recroqueville. Elle m'intimide vraiment trop.

-Le petit pokémon que tu vois sur les épaules de Red, c'est Pikachu. En temps normal, il t'aurait accueillie dans la joie et la bonne humeur en te faisant un monologue passionnant sur nos précédents exploits depuis qu'on a commencé la Ligue Pokémon, mais ça fait quatre heures de suite qu'il tient la balle lumière et ça grille un peu son cerveau...

Pikachu se tourne vers elle en faisant crépiter ses joues rouges, les griffes serrées autour d'une petite balle jaunâtre :

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Pikachu, il est temps que tu redonnes ta balle à Red, répond simplement Herbizarre.

-Red me reprendra ma balle quand il le jugera nécessaire, réplique Pikachu avec agressivité, les pupilles dilatées.

Si je n'étais pas pétrifiée sur place, je m'enfuirais de ce cauchemar le plus vite possible.

-Je te promets qu'il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude, me glisse Herbizarre.

J'imagine qu'elle se veut rassurante. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

-L'autre pokémon de l'équipe c'est Reptincel.

Elle agite ses lianes vers le grand pokémon de feu qui attend que son dresseur ait fini son appel téléphonique.

-Eh Reptincel ! Tu viens dire bonjour à la nouvelle ?

Reptincel me lance un regard féroce et méprisant et se détourne. Bon, là, je crois que je vais juste m'évanouir.

-Alors, pour lui, c'est son caractère normal, mais je t'assure que quand on le connait un peu plus, il peut être gentil.

Je ne demande qu'à la croire mais cela me semble un peu dur. Reptincel me paraît immense par rapport à moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer d'un instant à l'autre.

-Et Léo t'a déjà présenté Red, notre dresseur. Tu vas l'adorer.

Je me tourne vers le garçon qui est silencieusement penché sur le combiné de la cabine téléphonique du hall. Quand Léo m'a présenté à lui, il m'a fait un énorme calin avec un immense sourire et je me suis sentie bien. Puis il m'a déposé à terre au milieu de ses autres pokémon et là, j'ai soudainement eu envie de m'enfuir...

Je me souviens de ce que Léo m'a dit sur le trajet jusqu'au Centre Pokémon d'Azuria, après qu'il m'a récupéré du PC de sa villa : « _Tu vas voir, Evoli, ce dresseur a quelque chose en plus, tu seras bien avec lui ! Il cherche à compléter le pokédex du professeur Chen, tu vas voir plein de choses dans tout Kanto ! Il m'a assuré qu'il te laisserait une place dans son équipe pour que tu puisses explorer tes talents à fond, tu vas t'éclater !_ » . Mais il ne m'a pas précisé que l'équipe en question comprenait un féroce pikachu obsédé par une balle et un reptincel qui semble vouloir brûler tous ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop près de lui.

Herbizarre s'approche de Reptincel. Au moins, _elle_ se montre un peu plus amicale que les autres. Je l'entends chuchoter discrètement au pokémon feu :

-Dis, tu pourrais faire un effort pour te montrer plus accueillant avec la nouvelle, s'il te plait. Pikachu est à nouveau en mode fanatique-du-pouvoir-électrique et elle tremble tellement que j'ai peur qu'elle nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un effort envers un pokémon qui ne sert à rien, grogne Reptincel avec humeur. Red a pété un câble, cette fois-là. Un évoli ? Le seul intérêt des évoli c'est de remplir le pokédex...

Eh bien...ça c'est dit...

Herbizarre gifle le museau de Reptincel avec une liane :

-Ca va pas de parler comme ça ? On dirait mes anciens dresseurs ! Tu es de mauvaise humeur parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Pikachu !

-Ca ne va pas, non ! J'en ai rien à faire de cette fichue souris avec sa fichue balle ! Il se croit au-dessus de tout, maintenant et je ne veux plus lui parler !

-Tu mens ! souffle Herbizarre. Tu t'es inquiété pour lui toute la semaine mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !

Pikachu se tourne vers eux, du haut des épaules de son dresseur, alerté par leurs chuchotements :

-Taisez-vous ! Red est au téléphone !

La flamme de la queue de Reptincel se gonfle d'un coup :

-C'est à toi de la fermer ! Et je te préviens, tu as intérêt à rendre la balle lumière à Red sans discuter car je me ferais un plaisir de te cramer tes petites joues ridicules !

-Oh bah, viens, je t'attends ! provoque Pikachu en faisant crépiter ses poches rouges.

C'est officiel.

Je veux m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette équipe de dingues.

LEO AU SECOURS !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous nous sommes tout simplement fait virer du Centre Pokémon.

Les événements se sont précipités, mais pour résumé, Pikachu et Reptincel se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre dans le hall d'accueil et l'infirmière nous a gentiment mais très fermement reconduit vers la sortie. Premier contact avec cette équipe et je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie...

Reptincel, d'humeur exécrable a demandé sa pokéball et Pikachu a consenti de mauvaise grâce à redonner sa fameuse balle lumière à son dresseur.

Désormais à la rue, Red a contacté une dénommée « Ondine » qui lui a conseillé de parcourir certaines routes à l'Est d'Azuria pour compléter son pokédex avant de partir pour Céladopole et de louer une chambre dans un centre pokémon près de la grande centrale électrique de Kanto.

-C'est parfait pour le début de ton entraînement, me dit gentiment Herbizarre alors que nous nous mettons en route.

J'essaie de composer un sourire. Mon entraînement...Je n'ai aucune expérience dans le combat et je soupçonne fortement que ce n'est pas le même cas pour mes nouveaux compagnons...

Pikachu se tourne vers moi du haut des épaules de Red. Il a l'air de plus en plus détendu sans cette mystérieuse balle dans la patte. Son regard est plus doux et un sourire apparaît sous son petit museau noir.

-Alors Evoli, d'où viens-tu ?

-De l'élevage de Léo, à Doublonville, je réponds d'une petite voix.C'est la plus grande ville de Johto !

-Ca doit être impressionnant d'y vivre, commente Pikachu avec un petit cri enthousiaste que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Nous, nous n'avons vu que des petites villes de Kanto pour le moment, on est d'abord passés par Jadielle et là, on est tombés sur...

Et Pikachu se lance dans une grande tirade sur leur périple jusqu'à Carmin-Sur-Mer, en passant par des aventures rocambolesques sur un paquebot de luxe, des combats impitoyables contre des criminels pour récupérer des fossiles, des match de haute voltige pour récupérer les badges de la Ligue Pokémon...Je me sens encore plus mal si c'est possible. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi pensait Léo en m'envoyant dans cette équipe...Il est clair que je n'ai pas du tout le niveau pour être avec eux.

-Vous avez combattu des membres de la Team Rocket ? Ca a dû être terrible...Même à Johto, ils sont connus pour leurs crimes...

-La police ne parvient pas à les arrêter, me répond Herbizarre, et notre dresseur est un peu tête brûlée. J'espère que nous n'y serons plus confrontés.

Pikachu hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je n'ose pas leur dire que si c'est le cas, je ne leur serai d'aucun secours.

La pluie commence à tomber sur la route que nous avons empruntée. Les jours sont à présent froids et humides en cette partie de l'année. Nous sommes éclairés de temps à autre par les phares des voitures qui nous dépassent. Cela n'empêche pas Red de fouiller partout dans les hautes herbes en recherche d'un nouveau pokémon. Il me rappelle Léo et c'est une petite consolation.

Soudain, un grand pokémon volant au long cou et au regard féroce s'envole des hautes herbes devant nous. Il plane quelques instants au-dessus de nous puis se rapproche avec un rugissement de défi. Red me fait un geste :

-Go ! Evoli !

Je reste pétrifiée. Que veut-il que je fasse ?

Derrière moi, Herbizarre m'encourage :

-Allez, vas-y Evoli, tout va bien se passer, tu dois juste l'affaiblir pour que Red puisse l'attraper.

-Evoli, vive-attaque ! lance Red qui préfère ne pas relever mon hésitation.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je m'élance le plus vite possible. Mon petit corps gracile percute le pokémon sauvage qui se contente de reculer en battant des ailes.

-Tu es mignon bébé pokémon, me nargue-t-il. Retourne dans ta pokéball, tu pourrais te blesser !

Et il fond sur moi pour m'atteindre avec son bec dur comme la pierre. Je vacille un instant sous l'attaque mais la douleur est telle que je finis par m'évanouir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je reviens à moi, Red est penché au-dessus de ma tête avec un flacon de potion, l'air contrarié. Je me redresse. Il pleut averse à présent, et nous nous sommes réfugiés sous un abri naturel en pierre, loin de la route principale et des véhicules. Red a sorti un pique-nique autour duquel Pikachu et Herbizarre ont pris place, en grande conversation. Rassuré sur le fait que j'aille bien, le garçon sort son pokédex et se plonge dans sa lecture en oubliant presque de manger. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être perturbé. Il doit se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de me déposer dans le prochain PC qui croisera sa route.

Je m'approche timidement de mes deux camarades. Je suis soulagée de voir que Pikachu est en fait un pokémon très amical et très jovial. Cette balle lumière doit vraiment être spéciale pour le dénaturer de la sorte.

-Ca va mieux ? me demande Herbizarre.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je réponds avec un petit geste désinvolte de la tête. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Des cauchemars d'Herbizarre, dit Pikachu.

Herbizarre le fusille du regard.

-Rien d'intéressant, lance-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Je la dévisage. De toutes évidences, elle ne veut pas partager cette information avec moi. Après tout, je suis nouvelle dans l'équipe et je ne vais sûrement pas y rester longtemps...Peut-être que Léo acceptera de me reprendre. Doublonville était un peu trop agitée pour moi mais Azuria semble sympathique.

-Red a-t-il réussi à attraper le pokémon volant ? je demande pour changer de conversation.

-Oui, il s'agissait d'un rapasdepic !

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été d'une plus grande aide...

-Ce n'est rien, me rassure Pikachu. On tombe tous KO à un moment ou à un autre. Je t'ai raconté que je suis tombé dans la piscine de l'arène d'Azuria ? J'en ai toujours un peu honte quand j'y repense mais...

Et le bavard Pikachu se relance dans une nouvelle tirade sur ses exploits et ses échecs lors des combats d'arène. Mais son enthousiasme est contagieux et au bout d'un moment, je sens l'envie de faire mieux à mon prochain combat. Je lui fais un grand sourire sincère :

-Tout ça a dû être génial à vivre. J'aimerais tellement voir autant de choses que vous...

-C'est possible, il faut que tu t'accroches, que tu fasses confiance à Red et que tu n'oublies pas que nous sommes une équipe avant tout !

-Même avec Reptincel ?

Pikachu me regarde de travers et je regrette immédiatement mes mots. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote parfois...je ferais mieux de m'empêcher de parler à tout jamais.

C'est Herbizarre qui répond :

-Oui, même avec Reptincel. Surtout avec Reptincel, en fait. Tu t'apercevras qu'il a une haute estime de l'esprit d'équipe, une fois qu'on lui a prouvé sa valeur.

C'est à dire : jamais pour moi...

Pikachu hausse les épaules et retourne vers Red, la figure assombrie. Il vole un petit bout de sandwich dans la main du dresseur qui ne relève pas le geste, occupé à parcourir un guide sur les capacités offensives, si on en croit l'illustration de la couverture.

-Pikachu, soupire Herbizarre, il va falloir régler le problème avec Reptincel...

-Quel problème ? grommelle le petit pokémon. Il n'y a aucun problème. Il est juste jaloux de mon nouveau pouvoir et c'est tout.

Herbizarre secoue la tête.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit jaloux...Il est inquiet pour toi...

-Red maîtrise la situation avec la balle lumière, coupe Pikachu. Il devrait lui faire confiance. J'ai de plus en plus de facilité avec ma nouvelle puissance.

-...et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des doutes sur lui-même depuis quelques temps. J'ai l'impression que c'est lié à son évolution...

-Pitié, Herbizarre, on parle de Reptincel...Le seul doute qu'il a, c'est de savoir s'il va cramer son prochain adversaire par une flammèche ou par une draco-rage...

Herbizarre lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

Subitement, des voix nous parviennent de l'extérieur de l'abri. Red bondit sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés. Il s'agit d'un petit groupe de campeurs qui arrivent vers nous, trempés par la pluie battante.

Le premier nous aperçoit et saisit immédiatement une pokéball à sa ceinture :

-Eh toi ! Dégage de là ! C'est notre abri, ok ?

-Go ! Evoli !

Je me pose devant Red, ragaillardie par la discussion avec Pikachu et prête au combat. En face de moi, le campeur libère un aspicot dont le dard venimeux luit sous la pluie.

-Evoli, vive-attaque !

-Aspicot, dard venin !

Mon attaque fait beaucoup plus de dégats qu'au rapasdepic. Mais l'aspicot se redresse et avant que j'ai pu rejoindre Red, il me plante son dard dans ma hanche. Une douleur fulgurante m'embue les yeux, et je me sens soudainement nauséeuse et...si faible...

Je reviens à petits pas vers mon dresseur qui lance une superball. Rapasdepic apparaît, prête à en découdre. Pour ma part, je me sens de plus en plus faible et nauséeuse. Herbizarre accourt vers moi :

-Ma pauvre, tu es empoisonnée. Ne 'inquiète pas, Red va te soigner. Reste bien immobile.

-Je ne pourrai jamais gagner un combat...

Je la distingue qui échange un regard lourd avec Pikachu. Même eux ne peuvent plus nier que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Soudain l'un de campeurs se met à crier en secouant ce qui semble être un journal.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écrit-il en gesticulant toujours avec son journal. Je savais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose ! Arrêtez, les gars, c'est Red !

Il met le journal sous le nez des autres campeurs qui relèvent la tête bouche-bée. Rapasdepic se tourne vers Red, ne sachant plus si elle doit continuer le combat. Mais le campeur a déjà rappelé son pokémon en regardant Red comme s'il était une espèce particulièrement étrange.

-Oh non, souffle Herbizarre.

Je me tourne vers elle. Pikachu et elle ont l'air inquiet par la tournure des événements. Red rappelle Rapasdepic en abaissant sa casquette sur ses yeux.

-J'y crois pas, lance un campeur. C'est vrai que tu as vaincu des membres de la Team Rocket au Mont Sélénite ?

-Dans le journal, ils disent que tu as presque fait flamber le voleur d'Azuria avec ton reptincel.

-... !?

Red secoue la tête en reculant vers nous. Il paraît complètement désemparé.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ? T'es bizarre...

-Laissez tomber, dit un campeur en nous jetant un coup d'oeil méprisant. Ma mère m'a dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un cinglé pour faire ce genre de choses...

Pikachu bondit immédiatement devant Red en faisant crépiter ses joues. Les campeurs palissent d'un coup.

-On se barre, il va nous attaquer !

-Je l'avais bien dit que c'était un cinglé !

Et les campeurs prennent leurs jambes à leur cou sous la pluie, devant le regard féroce de Pikachu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ? je demande en secouant la tête, choquée par la scène.

Herbizarre soupire, pendant que Red rassemble rapidement ses affaires pour continuer la route.

-Il semble que nos exploits contre la Team Rocket attire toujours l'attention, par ici...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Red m'a soignée, et tout le long de la route, je fais de mon mieux pour progresser contre les pokémon sauvages, en me demandant bien à quoi cela va servir. Reptincel a raison, je ne suis sûrement bonne qu'à remplir un pokédex...Pikachu essaie toujours de me consoler en me disant que lui aussi est passé par des phases de doute, qu'il ne faut pas que je baisse les pattes, qu'ils seront là pour moi, si besoin...C'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus mal. Car je commence à les apprécier, mes partenaires de route. Ils sont forts, courageux avec un profond sens de l'amitié. Alors que ce matin, je voulais les fuir de toutes mes forces, en cette fin d'après-midi, je n'ai plus envie de les quitter.

La nuit commence à tomber, mais nous voyons à l'horizon le toit allumé et rouge d'un centre pokémon. La circulation se fait plus rare. Nous avons tous hâte de nous reposer. Red semble épuisé par sa marche, Pikachu baille de plus en plus, Herbizarre s'offre régulièrement de petites pauses pour s'étirer et j'ai moi-même les pattes qui s'engourdissent. J'imagine déjà la chaleur de la chambre qui nous attend et...

Un ricanement mauvais s'élève dans notre dos :

-Alors, gamin, tu comptais t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

**Notes**

Hmm, pauvre Evoli, il va falloir te secouer un peu plus, sinon les lianes d'amitié que te tend Herbizarre ne vont pas suffire à te retenir de sombrer au fin fond d'un PC...

BONNE ANNEE à tous ! Et un ENORME merci pour toutes les review ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir!

Malheureusement, ayant été malade, j'ai pris du retard dans la rédaction. Je vous garantis donc un chapitre tous les 15 jours jusqu'aux prochaines vacances et je vais essayer de rattraper tout cela pour revenir à une publication hebdomadaire !

Bienvenue pour cette troisième période qui marque un grand bond en avant dans l'intrigue principale de l'histoire et beaucoup d'actions !


	18. Lui a peur du noir

**Chapitre 18 : Lui a peur du noir...**

_Pikachu_

-Alors, gamin, tu comptais t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

Le ricanement aigu me glace le sang. Je ne le connais que trop bien à présent...

Nous nous retournons. 5 sbires de la Team Rocket commencent à nous encercler, leurs pokémons, des machoc et des nosferapti pour la plupart, nous regardant avec des airs menaçants. Leur camion noir marqué d'un grand R rouge est garé au milieu de la route et leur chauffeur les attend, prêt à redémarrer.

Comptent-ils nous kidnapper ?

Le sbire qui nous a interpelés s'approche de nous avec son hypnomade.

« Alors les rumeurs comme quoi tu étais de nouveau à Azuria étaient vraies... Et tu crois vraiment que nous allions te laisser tranquillement faire ta route après ce que tu as fait au Mont Sélénite et après nous avoir dérobé notre précieuse CT ? »

Red ne fait pas un geste.

Sur ses épaules, je suis terrorisé. Je ne vois pas comment vaincre tous ces membres dans notre état de fatigue. Je jette un coup d œil au sol. Herbizarre reste calme mais Evoli est toute tremblante. C'est la première fois qu elle est confrontée à cette violence. Et je ne peux plus me permettre de rester le petit pikachu paralysé par la peur. Je fais crépiter mes joues en lançant un petit grondement vers l hypnomade.

« Calme toi, la souris, me lance-t-il, tu vas bientôt rejoindre le pays des rêves...

-Nous avons réussi à vaincre tes précédents compagnons... Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable... » Ah, si seulement j étais en possession de la balle lumière...

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Ce n est pas prudent.

Mais cette balle pourrait me permettre de...

Non. Non, n y pense pas.

Red saisit enfin la pokeball de Reptincel dans son cartable. Mais,même reposé et puissant, jamais notre camarade de feu sera capable de vaincre près d une dizaine de pokémon...

Le sbire de la Team Rocket fait claquer son fouet:

« C est parti hypnomade, l'admin nous a demandé de le capturer alors endors-le, lui et ses pokémon ! »

Je bondis au sol, prêt à aider Reptincel. Herbizarre et Evoli se font encercler par les nosferapti. Et alors que Red s'apprête à lancer la pokeball de son starter, une voix de femme s élève derrière nous: « Arrêtez immédiatement ! S'en prendre à un enfant... Vous n avez pas honte ? »

Les dresseurs s immobilisent et se tournent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Je reste bouche-bée devant le spectacle.

Sur le cours d eau bordant la route, se tient le plus magnifique des pokémon que j ai jamais vu. Il ressemble à un dragon marin, avec 2 paires de nageoires, un long cou, des oreilles enroulées et une petite corne sur le front. Ses yeux sont incroyablement doux et brillent d'intelligence. Son corps mauve et crème est parsemé de petites tâches plus sombres. Sur sa grande coque dorsale, se tient une dresseuse rousse d une grande élégance. Derrière ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux perçants sont plein de colère. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais je ne parviens pas à réfléchir correctement

Elle respire la grâce et la puissance et son aura nous submerge et nous immobilise. Les membres de la Team Rocket ne font plus un geste. Même eux ont compris qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à n'importe qui.

La jeune femme met pied à terre à coté de son pokémon marin, et continue avec son fort accent :

-Je vous conseille de partir immédiatement ou je serais obligée de vous arrêter.

-Et en quel honneur ? grogne le sbire qui se tient toujours en face de nous. Vous êtes de la police, peut-être ? On fait rien de mal alors vous pouvez dégager le terrain, merci !

La dresseuse hausse un sourcil derrière ses lunettes et lance à Red :

-Mets tes pokémon à l'abri !

Puis elle fait un rapide geste de la main vers son majestueux pokémon.

Red a juste le temps de remettre Herbizarre et Evoli dans leur pokeball et se jeter avec moi sur le coté avant qu'une tempête glaciale s'abatte autour de nous. Le pokemon marin agite ses nageoires et une multitude de cristaux de neige apparaissent autour de lui. L'eau commence à geler sous le froid qu'il produit. Un vent glacial et enneigé percute de plein fouet les sbires de la Team Rocket. Les pokemon à terre tentent de résister mais sont soufflés par la violence du courant. Les nosferapti sont immédiatement mis KO.

-On se replit ! On se replit ! hurle le sbire en chef sous la tempête, en remettant son hypnomade dans sa pokeball.

Ses compagnons ne se le font pas dire deux fois et se précipitent vers la camionnette qui commence à se couvrir de neige. Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer la scène à travers le blizzard qui nous enveloppe et j'entends le bruit du moteur et le crissement de pneus qui indiquent que la Team Rocket vient de prendre la fuite.

Red se redresse péniblement, couvert de neige. Je me remets sur ses épaules en grelottant, cherchant la chaleur humaine pendant que le blizzard se calme. J'ai le museau qui chatouille.

-Tu n'as rien, jeune enfant ? demande la dresseuse rousse en se penchant vers nous.

Red secoue la tête, encore ébahi par la scène.

-Je suis désolée pour cette attaque blizzard un peu surprise, mais je devais donner une leçon à ses délinquants. Ils sévissent de plus en plus dans la région pour voler des pokemon. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que j'arrive au bon moment.

Et soudain, je me rappelle où j'ai déjà vu cette incroyable dresseuse. Elle était à la fête de l'Océane, à Carmin-Sur-Mer et parlait déjà de ses inquiétudes sur la Team Rocket pour la Région. J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Reptincel, il fera sûrement un...

...ah non, Reptincel et moi, on ne se parle plus.

Je me frotte le museau.

-Que te voulait la Team Rocket, au fait ?

Red ne répond rien mais continue de fixer intensément la dresseuse. Je lance un petit « pika » enroué. Elle ne doit pas connaître les exploits de Red dans cette partie de la région si elle vient d'une autre ville.

-Tu as l'air d'être en état de choc, mon pauvre, soupire la jeune femme d'un ton compatissant. Tu devrais aller au plus vite au centre pokemon près de la centrale pour te reposer. Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais je dois rentrer au plus vite faire un rapport sur les activités de la Team Rocket, étant témoin d'une scène de violence...

Et elle rajoute, presque à elle-même :

-Peut-être chercheront-ils à faire bouger les choses un peu plus rapidement, maintenant que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux qu'ils s'attaquent même à des enfants...

Red lui fait un geste de la main qui signifie « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ».

Je crois que mon museau coule.

-Avant de nous quitter, jeune garçon, saurais-tu où je peux trouver le célèbre Léo ? J'ai également un rapport à lui fournir sur ce que j'ai vu à la centrale.

Red lui jette un regard curieux mais garde le silence et sort de son sac une carte. La dresseuse la consulte rapidement puis remonte sur son pokemon et nous adresse un sourire :

-Je vous laisse tranquille, cette fois-ci. Je vois que tu as le badge Foudre...Tu as l'air d'être un dresseur bien courageux et tes pokemon semblent attachés à toi. Continue sur cette voie et qui sait...Peut-être un jour nos chemins se recroiseront.

Le pokemon marin se tourne vers moi et me lance d'une voix mélodieuse :

-Prends bien soin de ton dresseur, jeune Pikachu ! Quand tu atteindras le sommet des marches, n'oublie pas : ma glace et moi, nous serons là !

J'ai envie de lui demander : « Quelles marches ? » mais à la place, j'éternue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ai un rhume. C'est ce qu'a diagnostiqué l'infirmière du centre pokemon. Je suis sous traitement toute la soirée et je devrais aller mieux demain matin. Mais j'ai tout de même le nez qui continue de couler.

Red est allongé dans son lit et écoute au téléphone Pierre, le champion de l'arène d'Azuria, qui lui donne des conseils pour traverser la Grotte Noire en direction de notre prochaine ville. Il semble fatigué mais rien de surprenant après la journée qu'on a eu. Il a laissé tous ses autres pokemon dans leur nid, à mon grand désarroi. J'aurais aimé discuter de cette nouvelle rencontre avec la mystérieuse dresseuse rousse avec un de mes compagnons.

Evoli et Rapasdepic, encore trop nouveaux dans l'équipe, ne seraient peut-être pas très intéressés par mon admiration envers elle, soi-dit en passant.

Herbizarre m'écouterait. Mais Herbizarre a une vision encore un peu fermé de la puissance d'un dresseur.

Non. Celui avec qui j'ai terriblement envie d'échanger est celui avec qui je ne parle plus.

Reptincel ne me répondrait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais Reptincel comprendrait de quoi je parle quand je décrirais cette attaque époustouflante et que...

Soudain, je capte une lueur dorée provenant du sac de Red, laissé ouvert sur l'unique chaise de la chambre. Je me détourne et saute sur le lit, à coté des pieds de mon dresseur.

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si Reptincel est jaloux de moi ! Lui aussi est très puissant, sûrement plus que moi, même avec ma (merveilleuse) balle lumière. Dire que Herbizarre pense qu'il s'inquiète pour moi...Je n'en crois pas un mot !

-Pikaaaa...tchum !

Fichu rhume ! Fichu blizzard !

Et Evoli ? Je doute que Red la garde définitivement avec nous. Elle paraît tellement mal à l'aise avec nous. Pourtant, elle est adorable et ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a peu d'expérience. Je suis sûr qu'avec notre aide, elle pourrait progresser rapidement. Si Reptincel ne la dévore pas avant, en faisant passer ça pour un petit accident de parcours.

Je tourne la tête en reniflant et je capte à nouveau son éclat doré. Oh oui...je sais qu'elle m'appelle...la tenir dans ma patte, juste quelques minutes...me sentir plus vivant, plus puissant que jamais...

Non. Je détourne à nouveau les yeux, cette fois vers la fenêtre de notre chambre où se dessine au loin le toit de la centrale électrique de Kanto.

Red fera ce qui lui semble bon. Après tout, notre équipe n'est pas non plus une assistance sociale des pokemon. Evoli peut aussi se secouer un peu si elle veut rester avec nous.

Et alors que je ferme les yeux, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires, calé sur les pieds de Red et épuisé par ma journée, je ne vois pas un immense éclair zébrer le ciel au-dessus de la centrale.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pikachu, qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ?

Mais pourtant, ils le savent bien que je déteste les grottes ! Et encore plus les grottes où on ne voit rien ! Mais non, Reptincel ne peut pas s'empêcher de me houspiller. Ca doit l'amuser de me voir tétanisé, une patte fermée sur la corde sortie que Red déroule depuis que l'on est rentrés dans la Grotte Noire, l'autre patte fermée sur ma balle lumière qui, privée du soleil, ne produit...aucune lumière.

-Calme-toi, Reptincel, soupire Herbizarre. Tu vois bien que Pikachu fait ce qu'il peut.

Nous marchons en file indienne derrière Red et nous avons chacun un rôle à tenir. Je suis censé foudroyer les nosferapti et Herbizarre s'occupe des racaillou. Reptincel nous sert de maigre torche avec sa queue enflammée. Quant à Evoli et Rapasdepic, ils sont en sécurité dans leur pokeball.

-Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre chemin ? je gémis.

-Apparemment, c'est le plus court, me répond Herbizarre, une de ses lianes sur la corde sortie.

-Mais ça fait des heures que l'on tourne en rond dans cette grotte...Et en plus on ne voit rien...et en plus on est tout le temps arrêtés par des pokemon...Et il y a plein de dresseurs perdus comme Red...et...

Reptincel se tourne brusquement vers nous :

-S'il ne se tait pas tout de suite, je vais le transformer en torche ambulante, ça nous aidera à y voir plus clair !

-Tu te crois drôle ? je gronde avec colère. Je te ferais remarquer que je...que...pikaaa...tchum !

Merci l'infirmière. Je ne suis pas DU TOUT guéri ! Je dois lâcher la corde sortie pour m'essuyer le museau. Je distingue la tête de Red qui se tourne vers moi, dans la lueur que projette Reptincel :

-Ca va Pikachu ?

-Pikaa...

Non ça ne va pas. PAS DU TOUT.

Je sers plus fort ma balle lumière dans la patte, essayant d'y puiser plus de force et de courage. Je sens son courant m'envahir de plus en plus, au fil des heures. Tant que je ne perds pas la tête, c'est une sensation agréable. Grisante.

-Super, en plus il est malade, maugrée Reptincel. Il en manque vraiment pas une...

C'est comme une décharge d'électricité incroyable qui traverse mon petit corps et foudroie mes pensées. Je me vois – plus que je me sens – bondir sur Reptincel dans une puissante attaque étincelle. J'entends Herbizarre hurler d'indignation, j'entends le cri de surprise de Red. Et surtout, je sens Reptincel s'effondrer sous moi, électrocuté par mon attaque surprise. Son poids m'entraine dans une roulade, une roulade qui dure, qui dure, qui dure...

Je m'aperçois alors avec horreur que nous dévalons une pente, cachée dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Et soudain, c'est la fin de la chute, et le retour au sol très douloureux.

Je me redresse avec peine. J'ai toujours ma balle dans la patte et le nez qui coule. Je suis couvert de bosses et de terre et la seule lumière que je distingue est la queue de Reptincel, à mes cotés.

-Reptincel ?

Oh, Arceus. Il ne répond pas. Et si je l'avais gravement blessé ? Peut-être pire ? Suis-je réduit à cela pour toujours ? Blesser ceux que j'aime ?

Je me précipite à ses cotés en le secouant :

-Reptincel ? Reptincel ? Je t'en supplie, répond-moi, dis quelque chose...

Je commence à sangloter :

-Je suis désolé Reptincel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Allez, réponds-moi, dis moi que tu me déteste, que tu veux me carboniser, n'importe quoi...Si je suis tellement en colère contre toi, c'est juste parce que j'ai peur de perdre ton amitié pour toujours, tu comprends. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal et...

-Mais jamais il se taira, celui-là...

Reptincel grommelle d'une voix faible en se redressant péniblement. Lui aussi est couvert de plaies. Je suis si soulagé que je me jette à son cou avec un énorme « Pikaaaa » enrhumé.

-Reptincel, tu vas bien !

-Oui, bon, calme ta joie, hein...

Mais je crois percevoir derrière son ton bougon que lui aussi est soulagé. Alors, je fais ce qui me semble le mieux : je jette d'un coup la balle lumière le plus loin possible de moi. Je l'entends rebondir sur une paroi derrière nous, dans le noir.

Dans la petite lueur des flammes de Reptincel, je vois le regard ahuri de mon compagnon :

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que...

-Voilà, je dis d'une voix assurée, comme ça, je suis sûr de ne plus faire de mal à ceux que j'aime.

-Mais...mais...

Reptincel en bafouille. Il doit être fier de moi, ça lui fait perdre sa langue.

-Mais...mais, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi CRETIN ! rugit Reptincel.

Je recule devant le rugissement sans comprendre. Pourquoi est-il _encore _en colère ?

Soudain, nous entendons des voix au-dessus de nous :

-Reptincel, Pikachu, vous êtes là ?

C'est Herbizarre. Ouf, nous ne sommes pas perdus.

-Pikaaachu !

-N'ayez pas peur, les amis, on va vous aider à sortir de là, lance Red. Herbizarre, lance des lianes pour les aider à escalader la paroi jusqu'à nous.

-Attends Herbizarre, grogne Reptincel, Pikachu a paumé sa balle lumière...

-Quoi ? Aide-le à la récupérer avant de remonter !

-Evidemment.

Je me tourne vers Reptincel en fronçant les yeux :

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je récupère cette balle lumière ? Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas cette balle ?

Reptincel soupire avec irritation en se dirigeant vers le fond de la crevasse :

-C'est le problème avec toi, Pikachu. Tout est soit tout noir, soit tout rose-nian-nian avec toi. Soit tu es ami avec tout le monde, soit tu attaques tout ce qui bouge. Soit tu n'as peur de rien, soit tu pètes un cable en crise d'angoisse. Soit tu es un petit pokemon faible, soit tu es un monstre de puissance...

Il continue de parcourir notre trou et s'arrête soudain pour y ramasser quelque chose.

-...Est-ce que tu pourrais un jour trouver un juste milieu et accepter que tu puisses être un super pokemon jovial que tout le monde aime et qui a aussi le droit d'avoir du pouvoir ?

Il y a un soupçon de rancune dans son grognement mais aussi une note inhabituelle chez lui, un peu plus douce. Il me tend la balle lumière et me fixe :

-Je n'ai jamais été jaloux ou en colère contre toi. Je suis exaspéré par la façon dont tu gères ta puissance. Parce que...parce que...

Il baisse la voix et détourne le regard :

-Parce que moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop comment gérer ce trop-plein de pouvoir qui m'inonde depuis mon évolution en reptincel. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai peur de blesser gravement un humain ou un pokemon. Blesser Red. Et parce que...si toi, tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ton pouvoir, alors moi non plus, je n'y arriverai pas.

Je le fixe, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ces révélations. Jamais je n'avais imaginé Reptincel douter sur lui-même ou sur sa capacité à se maîtriser. Tout devient à présent limpide. Herbizarre avait vu juste dans le cœur de notre compagnon. Mais lui ne peut pas jeter ses pouvoirs comme je peux jeter ma balle lumière...

Je saisis le précieux objet dans ma patte et je lui murmure :

-Je te promets que nous allons maîtriser nos pouvoirs ensemble Reptincel. Avec l'aide de Red, tout est possible. Nous allons être les meilleurs pokemon du monde !

-Euh, on pourrait passer à la phase sauvetage, maintenant ? nous lance Herbizarre, du haut de la grotte.

Je sais maintenant, qu'un jour, je pourrai enfin confier mon terrible secret à un ami. Et cet ami, c'est Reptincel. Mon meilleur ami.

**Notes :**

Oui toi, je te vois ! Pas la peine de te cacher ! Toi non plus, quand tu étais petit, sur ton premier jeu Rouge/bleu/jaune, tu n'as pas récupéré la CS flash et tu as bien galéré dans la Grotte Noire ! Allez avoue ! Pour ma part, je plaide coupable :'D


End file.
